Phantasm Tales
by Omega E The Reader
Summary: Contains short stories on the characters and events of my version of Touhou Project and including my own ocs. May also have arcs that are incidents as well.
1. Meiling vs Marisa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: The ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame goes to borrow some books from the library Voile, once again. However she will be confronted by the gatekeeper, Hong Meiling, who has new tricks up her sleeves.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: EoSD Stage 3 Theme: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Re-Extended)_

It was a lovely day today in the land of illusions, the sun shining so bright in the sky, fairies either planking or playing around and the flowers are blooming. And it was also a great day for a certain kleptomaniac witch to go on a 'trip' to go 'borrow' some books from her good friend in Voile.

The ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame was casually sitting on her broom as she flew across the water surface of Misty Lake to her destination, the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She was thinking of several new ways that the magician has thought of to get into the SDM, and subsequently Patchouli's library.

As the scarlet colored mansion gets closer to Marisa's view she notices something isn't right with the gatekeeper who guards the gate.

Usually on most 'trips' coming to the SDM Marisa meets the Chinese gate guard either sneaking past when the gatekeeper is sleeping or defeating her with a love colored Master Spark.

However, when Marisa got to the gate of the SDM she was surprised that the gatekeeper was already awake, and looking like she was expecting the magician to show up.

"Black-white I have been expecting you" Hong Meiling said to Marisa with confidence in the gatekeeper's eyes.

'_Since when did China get a sudden boost in her confidence?' _Marisa asked herself mentally.

"What's with the sudden confidence China?" Marisa asked, still surprised. "You're confident that you will beat me, ze."

"Not exactly, black-white" Hong Meiling responded as she then channeled Ki into her hands. "I want you to be the first person of many to witness my true power!"

_BGM: Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 ~Remix_

As soon as she said that, Meiling jumped into the air toward the ordinary magician to unleash a powerful haymaker.

"Woah!" Marisa exclaimed, as she quickly dodged to the right avoiding the sudden punch from the gatekeeper. "Well if it's you wanna fight China, then you should have asked!"

Marisa then started firing magic missiles toward Meiling, but the gatekeeper dodged them. Then the gate guard started rapidly punching during which Ki fists rapidly flew toward the magician.

'_Where did China learn that move?!' _Marisa screamed mentally as she evaded the fists coming forward to her. '_Looks like I have to use one of my spell cards to deal with this!'_

"**Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!" **As soon as Marisa shouted this, several large stars of different colors formed and fired in all directions hoping to hit their target. However, Meiling weaved through the stars, and blocked some of them with a glowing barrier of Ki in front of her.

After Marisa's spell card ended Meiling quickly approached the magician and struck her with a Ki infused punch.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Screamed Marisa as she quickly fell down onto the ground. After smashing into the ground, the magician groaned as she got up from taking such a massive hit from the gate guard.

Speaking of which, Meiling floated slowly down until she landed on her feet on the ground. "That felt so relieving to do that to you~!" The gatekeeper said to the still recovering magician.

"Now it's my turn!" Meiling exclaimed as she closed her hands together. "**Star Ki: Earth-Moving Star Pulse Bullets"! **When suddenly a huge seven-colored bullet came up from the palm of her hands.

'_Yikes!' _Marisa cried out in her mind as she just in time rolled out of the way from the huge seven-colored bullet coming her way. '_Time to pull out another spell card on China!'_

"**Love Sign: Non-Directional Laser!"" **Marisa proclaims as 5 concentrated lasers are shot toward the gatekeeper, after the magician finally got up. Seeing this danger Meiling started throwing ki punches toward the black-white magician, while dodging the lasers.

Marisa, then flew up avoiding the ki punches entirely, and then proclaimed her next spell spell card, "**Light Sign: Earthlight Ray!" **After proclaiming this the kleptomaniac witch then started throwing magic bombs toward Meiling.

As the bombs landed close to the gatekeeper, Meiling then did an athletic backflip backwards away from the magic bombs, which then exploded. After dodging these bombs, Meiling looked up to see her adversary with her aqua blue eyes but was met with a familiar site. In the magician's hand was the mini hakkero, which was quickly powering up to unleash its deadly payload.

"You may have upped your skills, China!" Marisa yelled toward the gatekeeper. "But you will never get over the FEEL OF MY ANNIHILATION OF LOVE! **LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" **And with that a huge rainbow colored beam of doom came out from the tiny box as large an island toward the gatekeeper. Instead of jumping out of the way like any sane person would do, Meiling simply stood there and let the beam descend onto her.

The rainbow colored beam kept going for a few more seconds until it dissipated. The attack kicked up a lot of smoke, and it looked like Meiling was defeated.

"Wow, ze!" Marisa amazed at Meiling's brave or dumb action. "She just stood there and let my Master Spark hit here, either China must be brave or outright stupid, ze!"

"Oh well!" The kleptomaniac witch said to herself. "I better head toward Voile, before Patche knows that I coming to borrow her books, again, ze."

Before Marisa could do anything, she then sensed a powerful presence coming from where her Master Spark supposedly defeated Meiling. "Now what?!" The magician shouted, as the smoke started to form a small tornado where the gatekeeper was at.

A few seconds later the smoke slowly cleared up and revealed the gatekeeper was still standing there, but with a few changes. For starters the white pants that she wore are ripped revealing her legs and feet, which transformed into a dragon's legs and feet. Her arms have been turned into that of a dragon's and her arms have sharp claws on the fingertips. Meiling's normally aqua blue eyes now appear more dragon-like, and a dragon tail appears from the back of the gatekeeper with scarlet red hair running along the back of it, and dangles from the end. The tufts of the same colored hair jut out from her elbows, and her calves. Two dragon horns that are seen in Eastern depictions of dragons rest on her head,

"What?! Impossible?!" Marisa yelled in astonishment and anger. Very few have managed to survive her Master Spark, even if it was a shadow of the original, and still be standing.

"I wasn't lying when I said you bear witness to my true power, black-white." Meiling said to the astonished magician. "You just haven't seen my true form, yet."

"What kind of form are you talking about, China?!" Marisa questioned the gatekeeper of the SDM.

"Simple, Marisa Kirisame, I am a dragon!" Meiling addressed the magician with her full name, and answering her previous question.

"What?! A Dragon?!" Marisa screams very loudly at this answer. "How?!"

_BGM: __東方 Touhou remix (Orchestral) Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure_

"Enough talk Marisa, it's time for round 2!" Meiling yelled out to the kleptomaniac witch. "**Ki sign: Rainbow Barrage!" **After proclaiming this new spell card, she started to rapidly throw punches as fast as a machine gun throwing a lot of ki punches toward Marisa.

Reacting quickly, Marisa strafed to the right, and left as she dodged most of the ki punches, but grazed some of them. '_Looks like I have to get even more serious with fighting China!" _Marisa mentally declared inside her mind. "**Star Sign: Meteoric Shower!"**

After declaring her new spell card, a large number of different colored stars were shot from her hands toward the gatekeeper. However Meiling either dodged, swatted the stars so quickly with her dragon hands, or used her shield from before. The gatekeeper, then dashed into the air to punch Marisa with her now, dragon fist.

Marisa quickly figured out that she was being punched, and tried to fly out of the way, but was too late, and she was punched in the gut. Afterwards she soared right back into the ground.

'_Ah, not again!' _Marisa angrily shouted in her mind after being smashed into the ground twice in a roll. As she was groaning, she looked up to see the now dragon gate guard accelerated toward her.

Marisa quickly gets up and out of the way from being hit by Meiling. When the gatekeeper hits the ground, where Marisa was at, the impact caused a small crater to form.

"Oops, I may have overdone that move." Meiling said to herself embarrassingly as she flew out of the crater toward where Marisa was at. While this is happening, the kleptomaniac magician just sweat drops at what she was seeing.

Getting back at what was supposed to be a fight, Meiling then said, "**Ki sign: Dragon punch!" **Ki starts to gather around her right hand, and then she rushes forward toward Marisa to unleash a powerful ki punch. However the ordinary magician barely managed to get out of the way from the fast moving dragon guard.

"**Ritual Sign: Orreries Sun!" **After declaring another spell card, four red, blue, green, and yellowed orbiting orbs orbited around Marksa, and started firing blue projectiles toward Meiling. The gatekeeper started dodging them like normal, when the orbs suddenly shot five lasers toward. Surprised by this the gatekeeper summoned her ki infused shield to block the lasers. But the spell card Marisa actually used was a distraction for her next spell card.

"**Comet "Blazing Star!" **Marisa was on her broom moving very quickly toward Meiling, with stars spewing from the back of the broom, because of the mini-hakkero attached to the bristles. "I'm going to take you on a magical ride China!"

When Meiling desummoned her shield, she saw the black-white magician speeding toward her at high speeds. After a couple seconds the two collided with each other, despite being rammed at full speed, Meiling managed to hold her ground against the broom.

"**Ki sign: Ferocious Dragon Release!" **Meiling's ki level raises dramatically, and she then uppercutted, Marisa away from her while still holding the broom.

Marisa then crashed into the ground, '_Damn it this is the third time!_ The ordinary magician mentally cursed herself as this was the third time she was smashed into the floor.

'_That's it! I'm going all out this time, ze!' _Marisa thought to herself detaches the mini hakkero from her broom to get ready for her most powerful spell card in her arsenal. Meiling sees that the ordinary magician is preparing something, tensely reading herself to face off what the kleptomaniac witch has in store.

"China! Now you shall fall victim to the power of my MAGICANNON OF LOVE!" Marisa shouted to the gatekeeper. "**MAGICANNON" **The mini hakkero starts to get filled to the brim with magic as it gets ready to unleash the power of love toward the user's target. "**FINAL SPARK!" **And with that a beam as big as a five story and thrice as powerful than the Master Spark came out from the tiny box.

Meiling seeing the humongous beam of love coming towards her, then declared her most powerful spell card in her arsenal to counter it, "**KI SIGN."** Meiling starts to channel a huge amount of ki into her hands, quickly becoming a huge seven-colored ball "**RELEASE." **The ball starts writing about almost as if it's alive, as even more ki is gathered into the gatekeeper's hands. "**THE DRAGON!" **Before the giant beam of absolute love can hit the gatekeeper a huge massive seven-colored ethereal like chinese dragon almost as big as a six story building, and emerged from the palms of her hands.

The ethereal dragon, and humongous beam of love clashed fiercely together in a huge sign as power. The dragon and the huge beam of absolute love were pushing each other, back always balanced each other in the end for several seconds. It wasn't after Marisa's hakkero started to run out of love power that the beam started to falter. Seizing this opportunity, Meiling transferred more of her ki into the dragon, as it started to push the beam back toward its user.

After the beam has dissipated, the ethereal dragon strikes Marisa, making her feel as though she has been hit by her own Master Spark. "AHHHHHHH!" The ordinary magician screams as she is enveloped by the dragon, and feeling the pain her victims felt when they get Master Spark.

After the ethereal dragon has dissipated without being sustained with ki, Marisa was seen on the ground panting very hard from taking such a massive hit. Her clothes were also tattered and was a big singed from the ki dragon hitting her at full force.

Meiling despite winning against the ordinary magician, didn't get off scot free. She was exhausted from using that powerful spell card on Marisa, but still had some leftover ki in her body.

The gatekeeper walked slowly toward the defeated ordinary magician, with confidence in her steps. The kleptomaniac magician thought to herself glumly, '_This is one of the worst days of my life! Up next to losing Mima-Sama!' _This is because she was defeated by the supposedly normal gatekeeper.

When Meiling got close to Marisa she then grabbed the kleptomaniac leg, and then said, "**Extreme Color Vivid Chaotic Dance!" **The gatekeeper then started spinning in very fast circles with the ordinary magician in hand.

As the spell card ends, "So long, Marisa!" Meiling tells the ordinary magician as she was thrown from the gatekeeper hand and into the sky. "MARISA'S BLASTING OFF, ZEEEEEEEE!" Marisa calls out, as she is flung into the sky, and disappears into the distance.

Satisfied of her victory, Meiling smiles with a joyful smile on her face-only for her to quickly collapse onto the floor out of being exhausted from using her ki. She then closed her eyes, and falls asleep after dealing with the black-white witch.

**-Meanwhile-**

While all this fighting was going on, Meiling and Marisa were being watched by several people on the balcony of the SDM.

"Wow! Did you see that big sister!" The observers said it was none other the younger sister of the SDM's owner, Flandre Scarlet. "She was doing all sorts of Kung fu moves on Marisa!"

"Yes, Yes, Flan" The big sister of Flandre answered, who was a Remilia Scarlet. "I'm more impressed that our gatekeeper is capable of holding so much power."

"Indeed, Remi." Responded a girl in pink pajamas with a pink night cap, and purple hair, Patchouli Knowledge. "I've never felt so much power from the gatekeeper as well."

"Indeed to know that my gatekeeper was able to best one of the two main incident resolvers is something very impressive in my eyes," Remilia said as she watched Meiling go back to her post."

"So, what happens now Remi?" Patchouli asks her best friend.

"Ya, what happens now, big sis!" Flandre also asks her sister.

"Simple." Remilia starts to chuckle as she grins with a fanged smile. "Things are going to get more interesting around here."

**Author Notes: This is my first true story that I have ever done as of now. While company is kinda my first story, it was done by another person. So this person is my first original story ever done. The other two stories couldn't be called stories, and are more or less just information about certain characters and other things. **

**This first chapter of my story contains my first ever fight scene, so please don't be too harsh on me, because I had to go through the trouble of researching the characters skills, and coming up with new ones.**

**Also spot the number of references I just did in this chapters and post them up, and message me in my PM. **


	2. The Start of the Void Incident

Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by Zun.**

* * *

**Synopsis: The Start of the Void Incident, and the assembling of the incident resolvers with two familiar faces.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: Night of the Dark Dream Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Music Extended HD_

In a dimension there is a desolate wasteland with a dark black sky and white sandy ground. It can only be accessed by the inhabitants of the place, who can summon a wormhole to enter it.

Speaking of the inhabitants the multitude of void creatures, and familiars are getting prepared for their biggest task at hand. The one who has given this task is both the creator of this and the residents living there.

The is a medieval and fantasy styled castle, which floats over the surrounding wasteland. The place is currently the residence of the one who is orchestrating the void familiars and creatures.

Inside the castle sits a shadowed figure in a throne with the only during details being that they have purple irises shining brightly. The figure was currently observing the efforts of their creations from a miniature hole that they created.

"Master?" A void familiar called out as it enters into the throne room, while also calling out to its master. "The rest other void creatures are ready to start the operation you instructed."

"Excellent." The shadow figure said to the void familiar. "Now go join with the rest of your kind and be ready for my command."

"Yes, Master." The void familiar answered, doing a little salute before going to join with its comrades.

Once the throne room was empty with only the shadowed figure being the only occupant it spoke with a distinctly female voice making it a girl. "Now with everything underway I can now conduct my own incident that two of my fellow sages did.."

The shadowed figure then started to channel her abilities to start the first stages of her plan, but before doing she did she thought to herself. '_So this is what it feels to conduct an incident just like Yukari and Okina….'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile at the Hakurei Shrine….**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle __『__2__』_

'_Ah~, what a lovely day to just relax and do nothing." _Reimu, the red and white miko, relaxingly thought to herself as she drinks some tea from her Kotatsu. The shrine maiden was currently resting in a seiza position near the table just enjoying herself.

'_There's absolutely nothing that can ruin my day!' _Reimu mentally celebrated in joy. '_No shrine being destroyed again, no pesky youkai, none of those annoying fairies, and especially no inciden-'_

"REIMU! REIMU! REIMU!" A voice called out to the shrine maiden outside the hakurei shrine.

'_I spoke too soon, haven't I?' _Reimu mentally cursed herself as she got up from her Kotatsu to go, and confront the one calling the miko.

When Reimu got outside the shrine, she saw the ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame running toward her with a serious expression on the kleptomaniac witch's face. "Reimu! I think there's an incident that's currently occurring in Gensokyo right now!"

"An incident?!" Reimu seriously said, any form of laziness that she had was gone and replaced with seriousness. "Marisa tell me what's occurring now! So we can find the culprit and beat them up!"

"While I was researching, some new ways to make new spells some of the information for them is missing, ze!" Marisa explained to the shrine maiden. "Not only that, but when I visited the village everyone seemed to be forgetting what they were doing, and the books I read at the library are also missing information too, ze!"

"Well it seems to me that all the evidence you presented to me seems to be the work of the culprit, Marisa." Reimu said to the ordinary magician. "What else do you think is happening right now?"

"Well, there are these shadow looking creatures that are popping up all over Gensokyo, ze." Marisa answered Reimu's question immediately. "They seem to be vandalizing everything they see, or cause mischief but don't harm any humans."

'_Well, that's a relief, at least these creatures, don't seem to harm humans, though I still don't like the part that they will vandalize anything, especially the mischief thing.' _Reimu said mentally. She then concludes that the events occurring must be an incident, and so acts with the best actions in mind.

"Alright, Marisa! We should start going about finding the one behind the incident, and beat them up! Reimu said with determination as she flew to find the culprit and beat them up.

"Hey! Wait for me, ze!" Marisa calls out as she flies after the miko to find the culprit as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Time Skip: 20 minutes after Reimu and Marisa left.**

_BGM: Kingdom Hearts II Music - VS Nobodies_

While Reimu and Marisa was currently resolving the incident, the Hakurei shrine was left without any inhabitants...but not for long.

Several void creatures/familiars have come to the Hakurei Shrine as they seen that the owner of the place isn't there. So they did what their master had told them to do...cause mischief!

The void creatures started to trash the place, and some of them were breaking of the scaffolding of the shrine, while others vandalized the interior.

One of the void familiars saw a Hokora, lying in the back of the shrine. Thinking as a thing to vandalize, it walks toward vandalizing it, not seeing the sealing rope on it. It then proceeded to wreck the, and even throw the sealing rope off it.

Suddenly a huge explosion of magic occurred after the Hokora was vandalized. The explosion not only flinged the void familiar, who vandalized away from it, but also released the one sealed in it.

A ghostly figure started to form where the Hokora once was, and an evil presence was being emitted from the being. The figure looked to be a female who wore a blue dress, and a pointy hat with a yellow star on it. The most distinct feature of this ghostly figure was that she has green hair, and a ghost tail where her legs are supposed to be.

Once the figure fully materialized, she opened her green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**? ? ? POV**

_BGM: Dolls in Pseudo Paradise - Track 10: Reincarnation_

I opened my eyes to see that I was finally freed from being sealed. I, Mima have returned to roam Gensokyo, once again…

I look toward the one who freed me and his friends. I tried sensing their affinity, but I didn't sense anything, could it be that they use void magic? Maybe?

"Thank you for releasing me from that horrid prison." I said to the weird creature and his friends. "For that I will give you a reward."

The odd creatures perked up to my statement, curious of my reward. "You're eternal reward~" I said to them, before summoning my crescent staff before firing a laser from it.

The sudden attack surprised the creatures, and at least two of them were struck and fell from it. I then shot a bolt of lighting from other hand electrocuting three more of them.

I defeated all these creatures around I think 14 seconds. However the most surprising thing I noticed is that immediately their bodies started to fade away, until nothing remains. Well that was something.

"Now that I just vanquished my enemies, I just realized something." I said to myself fighting out what is happening. "There might be an incident occurring there?"

Now that I said, it does make sense, these creatures aren't even native to Gensokyo, and they possess some interesting powers that the other youkai don't have. There might be more of these creatures roaming around Gensokyo, causing all sorts of mischief. Actually thinking about it, these void familiars seem to like to cause mischief. Is it possible that they might?

"Well it looks they may or may not have just dug their own graves." I said to myself as I began to fly to my destination, the Garden of the Sun. "They might have messed with Yuuka's flowers."

Speaking of which I wonder how my rival is dealing with those creatures?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile at the Garden of the Sun….**

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: __Re:LLS Yuuka's 2nd Theme: Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream [Jynx's Remaster]_

The Garden of the Sun is a huge field with massive, but also beautiful sunflowers. The void creatures came to his place, because they wanted to cause mischief in this place.

What the void creatures/familiars didn't know about the great danger of doing such deeds to the flower field….incurring Yuuka's wrath.

A void familiar was punched in the face by an angry Yuuka, and another was smashed into the ground by her parasol. Several others were taken out from the sky by several of the flower youkai's plants who shot danmaku toward them.

"While it is true I do allow people to walk into my garden~." Yuuka tells the void creatures/familiars in a threatening manner, but with a hint of teasing. "I will punish those who casually destroy, or mess with my flowers."

Any void familiars/creatures that were still alive managed to get away, because Yuuka allowed them to spread her message toward their friends. The ones that were defeated by the flower youkai started to fade away, for strange reasons.

"Still as protective, of your flowers aren't you, Yuuka." A voice called out to the flower youkai from behind her. The flower master recognized that voice from anywhere, and turned around to see a familiar face. It was her longtime rival yet friend, Mima the (formerly evil) spirit.

"Mima~, it's been a while…" Yuuka said sweetly as if she were talking to an old friend. "How have you been?"

"Nothing much just got freed from my seal by one of these creatures that you were fighting. I then proceeded to kick their asses, because I can though their bodies just faded away."

"You haven't changed one bit~" Yuuka said teasingly to the (formerly evil) spirit.

"And you haven't changed too~" Mima also responded to the flower youkai.

Everything was silent for about 30 seconds until Mima broke the silence. "While I would love to stay and chat with you to catch up on what had been occurring since I was sealed. I'm trying to find out where my former apprentice, Marisa, and her miko, friend Reimu."

"Why, would you want to go find Reimu, and your apprentice?" Yuuka asks the (formerly vengeful) spirit.

"Well I concluded that there might be an incident going on. The creatures that you fought are clearly not native to this land." Mima explains her answer to the flower youkai. "Besides it's been a while since I involved myself in an incident."

"Well if you're going, then I'm coming as well. The last time the two of us resolved an incident together along with Reimu and Marisa. Which was I think 10 years." Yuuka responded to Mima. "I also want to go to find out the one who sent those creatures to mess with my flowers, and make them~!"

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mima then flies off to try and catch up with Reimu and Marisa along with Yuuka who follows suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile with Reimu and Marisa….**

_BGM: The 13th Struggle ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST_

Reimu and Marisa were busy flying off toward where the culprit of the incident might be at. However, the incident resolvers are currently fighting the void creatures/familiars who all turned hostile toward them. The beings fired black, and purple damnaku toward the two incident resolvers.

Reimu was busy shooting ofudas toward the creatures while Marisa was doing the same, but firing magic missiles. Despite the creatures being taken out quickly, more started to appear from wormholes that appeared in the air with the same beings coming out of it to reinforce their comrades.

Reimu smacked a void familiar in the face with her purification rode, and then took down three more by throwing her Ying-Yang orbs at them. While this was happening, Marisa used her non directional laser spell card, and managed to down at least seven creatures.

"How's your headcount Marisa?" Reimu said as she took down six more creatures by throwing a big Ying-Yang orb at them. During the fight against those void creatures/familiars the miko and magician made a bet on who can take down the most enemies. "I think I have 29, counting the ones I just defeated right now. What about you?"

"I think I just took down 34 of them, da ze!" Marisa answers as she defeated 4 more creatures with her magic missiles. "Make that 38, ze!

The two longtime friends took down all of the enemies that are currently fighting them, which is like 70 of the creatures.

"Well I think that's all of them, ze" Marisa says to the miko beside her.

"Yeah I think we beat them up-"

Suddenly a big wormhole appeared and from it 100 void creatures poured out of it, after the portal closed. Seeing the big amounts of enemies flying towards them, Reimu and Marisa got ready for another fight.

When suddenly, a vaguely familiar huge rainbow colored beam took down all of the emerging void familiars in an instant.

"Quick thinking on using your Master Spark, Marisa." Reimu thanking the ordinary magician for saving them the trouble of taking more of these creatures down easier.

"Um, Reimu? I'm right beside you, ze." After hearing this the shrine maiden looks to the right, and finding out that the ordinary magician was right beside her.

"Wait if you're right there, then who fired that beam, then?"

_BGM: Re:LLS Yuuka's Theme: Sleeping Terror [Jynx's Remaster]_

"Well that would be me!~"

A teasing voice said, where the beam was fired at. Reimu and Marisa looked to where the speaker was, and were surprised by who said it.

It was none other than the flower youkai, Yuuka Kazami. "It looks you needed some health with taking care of those beasts, so I helped with exterminating them for you~"

"Yuuka! What are you doing here?!" Reimu questioned the flower master. "Are you here to fight us?"

"On the contrary Reimu, I'm here to help you, and Marisa to find the culprit responsible for this incident."

"What reasons do you have for helping us?"

"Those creatures you were fighting, came and messed with my flower garden. So I decided to go find out the master controlling these creatures, and punish them accordingly."

'_I feel almost bad for the one who will experience Yuuka's wrath.' _Reimu thought to herself after hearing this statement from the youkai.

"I also want to reintroduce you girls to an old friend of ours.~" Yuuka stated to the two incident resolvers.

"Really who might that be?"

"Ya, who might that be, ze?"

The two then sensed a familiar aura. For Reimu she sensed the evilness in this person, and for Marisa, she the magical power in this individual.

"Hello, Reimu, and Marisa it's been like 10 years since I saw the two of you, and my have you both grown up." This person that Yuuka reintroduced to Reimu, and Marisa was none other than the (formerly evil) spirit, and ghost magician Mima.

"Mima?!"

"Mima-sama?!"

"Yes, I have returned!" Mima said to her former apprentice, and now grown up miko. "But, while we can celebrate this long awaited reunion. We got company!"

As the (formerly vengeful) spirit said that three wormholes appeared unleashing possibly hundreds of void familiar creatures/familiars from the portals. The four girls had a silent agreement to fight these beasts, and deal with the reunion later.

The now four incident resolvers face off the horde of enemies coming toward them. And started unleashing their respective attacks on the horde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elsewhere at the same time**

_BGM: Organization XIII Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended [Music OST][Original Soundtrack]_

While the four incident resolvers are fighting the horde of creatures. The same one who orchestrated the incident is currently observing them from her throne in the Soranoshiro.

"Well it looks like my first step of the plan is complete." The shadowed figure said to herself in the empty throne room.

"Now, is almost the time for me to reveal myself once again to Gensokyo!" The mysterious figure said to herself. "And it can only be thanks to my fellow sages, Yukari and Okina!"

* * *

**A/n: This short story has both the introduction of the void incident, but also my oc, Kyomu Burakkuabisu.**


	3. The Void Incident I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by Zun.**

* * *

**Synopsis: After defeating the horde of void familiars/creatures, Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, and Mima managed to enter the wormhole to go find the culprit behind the incident.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards, and moves"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

"I think that's the last of them."

"Really and I wanted more of a challenge.~"

After fighting the horde of void creatures/familiars the incident resolvers which consisted of Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka were checking if there are any survivors.

"Nah, I think we got them all, ze!" Marisa confirmed to everybody. "But one of the portals that those creatures hasn't closed yet."

"Really?" Reimu said to the kleptomaniac, finally noticing that one of the portals hadn't collapsed. "This is our opportunity to enter the portal and find out where the culprit is, and resolve this incident."

"Well what are we waiting for, ze! Let's go!" After saying this Marisa flies into the wormhole with excitement to go and find the one responsible in the incident.

"Well, I gotta go make sure my apprentice doesn't do anything stupid along the way." Mima said jokingly as she too entered the wormhole after the ordinary magician.

"Well, I can't have my rival take all the fun, and have anything left for me." Yuuka, then went into the wormhole to prevent the (formerly evil) spirit from taking all the "fun" from the flower youkai.

"*Sigh* I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of children." Reimu grumbled to herself as she finally entered the wormhole as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**? ? ?**

_BGM: Night of the Dark Dream Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Music Extended HD_

In the middle of a wasteland, a wormhole opened up above the white sands and out came the ordinary magician, Marisa.

"Well that felt weird, ze!" Marisa said as she checked out her surroundings. "Wow I have never seen this place before!"

Marisa was currently surprised to find a place that looked like a desolate wasteland with the only things defining features being that the ground was white sand, and the dark black sky.

"I wonder when Mima-sama is comi-"

"Heads up!"

Suddenly the (formerly evil) spirit Mima crashed into Marisa, after she came out of the wormhole. The two of them then crash landed on the white sand kicking of some sandy dust particles.

"*Cough* *Cough* Owwwww, ze!"

"Well that was just amusing~" A voice coeeingly said to the magician and spirit.

Marisa and Mima looked toward the wormhole to see Yuuka having a very amused smile from watching what just happened. Afterwards the magician and vengeful spirit quickly got off each other and stand up.

"You just saw nothing my rival!" Mima said embarrassingly to the flower youkai. "You saw nothing!"

"Ya you nothing, ze!"

"What are you girls doing?!" A voice yelled to the three of them. When the magician, youkai, and spirit turned their heads to the speaker it was revealed to be the miko, Reimu.

Reimu just came out of the wormhole after Yuuka, and saw the display of a Mima and Marisa yelling for the flower youkai. The shrine maiden was confused, and a bit surprised of what's going on right now.

"While I like to know what is going I happened.." Reimu said to the three of them. "There is still an incident going on, and we need to find the culprit behind it."

"But Reimu, we don't even know where we can find them, ze" Marisa responded to the shrine maiden. "For all we know this place is just one expansive desert place with no end-"

"What about that castle in the distance?" Yuuka abruptly cuts Marisa off as she pointed her finger to a medieval, and fantasy styled castle very far away. "Perhaps we can go and ask those people for help in the castle?"

"Why didn't I see the castle over there in the distance?!" Marisa shouted in surprise after not noticing the castle far away. "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

The kleptomaniac witch then started to levitate off of the ground on her broom, "Let's get going, ze!" As soon as she flew towards the castle to go see if the residents there could offer answers on who caused the incident.

Reimu, Marisa, and Yuuka then also took off from the white sandy ground to follow Marisa, and get some answers from the castle.

However what they all didn't know was that they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In the castle**

_BGM: Organization XIII Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended [Music OST][Original Soundtrack]_

The shadowed figure who was sitting on her throne looking into the black hole watching the progress of the incident resolvers. She was rather surprised to find out that two of the incident resolvers are two of the most infamous people out there.

The mysterious figure has researched a lot of the people and residents of Gensokyo, and knows a lot of them such as their achievements, and abilities. Because after all, she is the best information gatherer out of the sages.

'_I'm surprised that the Ultimate Sadistic Creature, Yuuka Kazami and the great Madam Mima have decided to now help the two main incident resolvers, Reimu and Marisa to come and fight me.' _The mysterious sage thought to herself mentally while analyzing the information shown to her. '_Well this makes things much more interesting for my curious mind.'_

"Hmmm, it looks like the four of them are approaching my castle, to go and look for answers.." The shadowed figure began as she sat pondering on her throne. "What to do…"

After about 26 seconds she then called out, "Onajima!" As soon as she said that name a wormhole appeared in front of her, and came out it was a void familiar. However unlike the rest of the other familiars, she was very strong and more intelligent.

"What, can I do for you mother?" Onajima asks her creator/mother in feminine voice, revealing that the void familiar is a female.

"I want you to rally the other powerful, and lesser shadow creatures in my realm, and confront the outsiders, for me." The sage said calmly and a matter of factly toward her creation/daughter.

"I will do right now for you mother!" The powerful void familiar said confidently as she flew off to gather the rest of her comrades to combat these outsiders from invading her home!

'_Time to see what the incident resolvers are doing now?' _The mysterious sage then went back to observing the magician, miko, flower youkai, and vengeful spirit from her black hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile with the incident resolvers**

_BGM: Night of the Dark Dream Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Music Extended HD_

Currently, Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka were flying in this barren wasteland, they realized just how silent this place was. There was not much noise other than the flying noises they were making while flying. So a certain kleptomaniac decided to try, and strike up a conversation.

"I just realized something, ze." Marisa said to the group. "This feels just like that Makai Incident 10 years ago!"

"Now that you think of it." Reimu pondering to herself after hearing that statement. "It does feel it, because from what I remembered, several of those youkai from Makai have been popping up all those years ago, and it's *sigh* happening again."

"Well to make this even more nostalgic to the two of you, me and Mima have also participated in the incident as well~" Yuuka said nostalgically remembering the past of what she did in Makai.

"Yes, that's because you had free time as you put it, and Mima basically wanted to terrorize them!" Reimu said angrily and with force to the two people of the group.

"Well at least none of the Makains died while I was there." Mima said to the shrine maiden. "And besides I feel like going back there to see how Shinki is doing."

"Well I outta-" Before Reimu said anything she was suddenly stopped by Yuuka's parasol. "Hey! want gives?!"

_BGM: Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX -Tension Rising- Extended_

"Well, while the two of you were arguing I see that the inhabitants of this world are coming to greet us and they don't seem friendly." Yuuka said to the miko as she then pointed to where the residents are coming from.

The residents look like those shadow creatures that the four of them met, before, however they now resembled fairies of Gensokyo.

"Well, even in this weird place, you can find these fairiesanywhere, ze." Marisa said to the rest of the group. "And just like our fairies from Gensokyo they look like they are wanting a fight!"

The fairies then starting firing damnaku toward the four of them. Seeing this a battle, the four of them managed to get out of the way from the bullets.

Reimu fired several of her persuasion needles toward the fairies, followed quickly by Marisa's magic missiles. Several of the fairies were either knocked out of the sky, or faded away mid flight.

A void fairy that resembled a greater fairy fired a more intricate damnaku to Yuuka, but she dodge those shots graciously. When the flower youkai, got close to the fairy, she then smacked her hard with her parasol into the white sandy ground.

The other shadow fairies seeing this tried to flee, only for Yuuka to then spin her parasol like a mini gun, and started to fire miniature master sparks from it. All of the fairies were hit by these beams of doom, and instantly faded away.

"Hey Mima! How's your head count?" Yuuka asked the vengeful spirit after she just wiped the floor with those fairies.

"Well I would say around probably 12 of these fairies, that I just took down." Mima answered to the flower youkai, while she was busy dealing with 20 void fairies at once. "**Lightning Sign: Thunder "**

Immediately after she shouted, she pointed her fingers to the shadow fairies, and started to shoot out lightning from her fingertips. The lightning bolts electrocuted the fairies, and afterward faded away after being electrified. When Mima looked to the side she saw a horde of fairies including those shadow creatures that she fought after freed.

Seeing this an opportunity to use an old spell of hers, Mima gathered up huge amounts of magical power into her staff as she began to say, "Behold as you shall bear witness to my most powerful spell, so powerful that it even destroyed countries!"

"_Oh kami! She's going to use that move in this place?!' _Reimu thought to herself in surprise, and horror after knowing what's going to happen next. She was currently observing the spell of the vengeful spirit going to do, after she was done hitting several shadow fairies

"**TWILIGHT." **The amount of magical energy in the staff was fluctuating immensely and a sphere of pure magic formed on the staff. "**SPARK!" **And with that huge beam that could destroy even countries formed from the sphere and rushed toward the horde.

The beam absolutely decimated its targets including the ground it was touching. After the Twilight Spark was done firing, the only reminder of there ever being an advancing force of the void fairies, and shadow creatures was the crater that formed where they were at.

Mima then turned to find an awestrucken Marisa, relieved Reimu, and somewhat impressed Yuuka.

"What? Did you really think I was going to use the real Twilight Spark to obliterate them?" Mima said with a bit of cockiness in her voice. "I just didn't use my full power to just annihilate those creatures including the whole dimension."

'_And thank Kami for that!' _Reimu thought to herself relieved that she didn't want the whole place to be destroyed by the vengeful spirit's country destroying beam.

"Also speaking of which, were getting closer to the castle that Yuuka spoke of." Mima pointed out to the rest of the group.

As is true the four of them were a few meters from the castle. Upon closer inspection the castle is very huge, almost as tall as a skyscraper.

"WOW! I have never seen such a huge building like that, ze!" Marisa said in awe after seeing the majestic building up close.

"While I do like seeing a majestic building like that." Reimu also said in awe. "We are still at the task at hand, Marisa."

"Awwwwww, and I wanted to go 'borrow' some from them, ze!" Marisa commented, but with a pouty look on her face.

'_Why I am not surprised my apprentice will just steal everything, instead of succeeding me.' _Mima thought to herself in a bit of disappointment, but with a sense of appreciation to the kleptomaniac witch. '_At the very least she has friends to back her up, unlike me who basically backstabbed them….'_

"While I do like, watching the marvelous architecture of this castle, I think it would be better to find the whereabouts of the culprit, first.~" Yuuka said a matter of factly to the rest of the group, while complimenting the castle a few meters away.

"Well, let's-!" Before Marisa can say anything she is suddenly caught off by a voice who shouts to her.

_BGM: The 13th Reflection ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST_

"Stop right there!" The four of them turned their heads to see another of those void familiar. However what made it different was that it had much more humanoid shape, and was wearing an article of clothes. For starters the being was wearing a lavender medieval styled tunic over a purple linen shirt, and a asta triangle head scarf on her head. However the most important details that easily tell the group she isn't a human was that her hair was pitch black, and looked it was moving, and her eyes are black and irises are white.

"You ain't going no further, this time outsiders!" The void familiar ominously said to the the incident resolvers.

"Who are you?!" Reimu said with an inquisitive, but also demanding tone in her voice. "Are you the one responsible for the incident?"

"No I'm not." The void familiar said the miko. "For I am the most powerful void familiar out there, Onajima no Zero!"

* * *

**A/n: In this chapter we get to see Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka enter the barren wasteland. Also in this chapter you get to see my second oc, Onajima no Zero, which is the most powerful void familiar.**


	4. The Void Incident II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: Before they can enter the castle, Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka are confronted by the most powerful void familiar Onajima no Zero.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards, and moves"**

**-Time /or Place-**

"YELLING"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: The 13th Reflection ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST_

"A void familiar, what's that?" After hearing this statement by the familiar void, who calls herself Onajima. Marisa doesn't know what that race is, because every book that she has 'borrowed' from her 'friend' Patchouli doesn't have any descriptions, or context on these creatures.

"My apprentice, a void familiar is like a familiar you can get by summoning them to bound them to a contract to serve you." Mima answers her apprentice with a thoughtful look on her face. "But I wasn't successful with getting into contact with one before, and one so powerful before."

"That's because, you can't even comprehend the power of the void!" Onajima responded to the vengeful spirit's question in void familiars.

"The void?! You don't mean the secret element?!" Mima exclaimed in surprise after hearing this. The vengeful spirit tried researching in ways to use the power of void magic for her to wield, but didn't succeed in doing so even when she was still alive.

"While, I would like to know about the power of the void." Yuuka said with boredom. "Weren't you supposed to fight us, because we intruded upon your home?"

"Oh Yeah!" Onajima said suddenly remembering what she was her original purpose for confronting the group of four in the first place. "Thanks for reminding me!"

"Outsiders by the order of my mother, I order you four to get out of our world!" Onajima demands the incident resolvers. "Otherwise..." Two canons appeared on both her arms, and two more rested on her shoulders. "I'll use lethal force to do so!

"Well, we just came here to look for the culprit behind the incident, sooo…" Reimu responded to the void familiar's threat with a. "No!"

_BGM: Dark Impetus, L'Impeto Oscuro - Combined Mix_

"So be it!" Onajima announced with a stern look as the four cannons started to glow purple.

Immediately after saying this, the four cannons started to spray out purple bullets at the four incident resolvers forcing them to dodge the barrage. Seeing this as an opportunity Onajima conjured transparent claws and charged in to take out Marisa, but the ordinary magician saw this attempt and moved out the way.

"Damn it I missed!" Onijama grumbled to herself as she missed her target. The void familiar then swiped her claws forward, and from her claws black energy slashes materialized going toward the incident resolvers.

Both Mima and Yuuka dodge the slashes, and bullets coming toward them, while Marisa and Reimu are busy firing magic missiles, and homing amulets, respectively, toward the void familiar.

However Onajima just stood there and took the homing amulets and magic missiles shot by the miko and kleptomaniac magician. After taking those shots she doesn't even look like she took any damage, whatsoever!

"Do you really think those shots would harm me!" Onajima said with cockiness her voice to the shrine maiden and black-white witch. "It would take more than those shots to take me down!"

"How about you get a taste of this!" Onajima was then hit by a giant Ying-Yang orb thrown by Reimu after hearing Miko's statement.

"Agrrhhhh!" Onajima cried out in pain after being hit by the Ying-Yang orb. She then got smashed into the ground. However she then got right back up again, with a furious look in her eyes.

"You're going to have to try more than that to defeat me, outsiders!" Onajima snarled with fury to the incident resolvers. "**Abyss Sign: Void Release!" **

After saying this, Onajima's body started to fill up with the power of the void. A few seconds later the energy released, releasing a miniature shockwave that the four incident resolvers felt. After which revealed the void familiar, whose eyes now glowed white with the energy of the void, and her black hair slowly moving without there being any wind.

"Behold outsiders, the power of the void!" Onajima spoke to the incident resolvers, but her voice is filled with confidence and this time power.

"You don't really look that much different." Reimu spoke very incredulously to the powerful void familiar. "In fact the only thing that changed is your hair, and eyes."

"Ya, ze." Marisa agreed with Reimu's statement.

"Shut up the both of you!" Onajima shouted with annoyance from hearing the incredulous statement from Reimu. "I'm the most powerful void familiar, and won't be embarrassed by two outsiders who insult my new form!"

"But you don't look differ-" Before Reimu could say another incredulous statement she was shushed by Yuuka.

"Shhhhh…" Yuuka shushed Reimu to keep her from saying anything else. "Let the void familiar say what she wants, and then you and the rest of us get to fight her 'kay."

"Okay.." Reimu mumbled to herself deciding to let the void familiar speak uninterrupted.

"Um, thank you." Onajima said uncertaintly, but also silently thanking the flower youkai for shutting up the annoying miko for insulting her appearance. "Anyways, enough of this chit chat, let's fight now."

Onajima then charged directly toward the incident resolvers with both her transparent glowing claws, and the four cannons on her form sprayed more bullets.

Reimu, and Marisa tried shooting down Onajima by firing persuasion needles, and magic missiles respectively. While Mima fired several magic damnaku from her staff, Yuuka shot flower shaped projectiles toward the void familiar.

The projectiles heading toward the void familiar she didn't dodge, but instead tanked the shots, and no damage was caused. Like before, the four incident resolvers tried to keep their distance from Onajima while evading the bullets sprayed from her cannons.

When Onajima got closer to the incident resolvers she started to slash her claws at them causing larger transparent slashes to appear. While Reimu, Marisa and Mima dodged those slashes, Yuuka just let one hit her, and didn't even flinch when she got hit.

"Well this is getting ridiculous, time to use my most powerful attack, ze." Marisa said to herself, while pulling out her mini hakerro. "**Love Sign: Master Spark!"**

Immediately a huge beam of love came out of the hakero and toward the void familiar, but before it could hit Onajima she managed to summon a shield that blocked the beam. Not only that but the shield withstood being hit by the gigantic laser of love.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna be taken out by that beam!" Onajima shouted in arrogance toward the ordinary magician.

"Not really it was more or less just a distraction!" Marisa exclaimed to the void familiar.

"A distraction?" Onajima questioned the kleptomaniac witch before suddenly being hit by the much more powerful, and original Master Spark by Yuuka.

"A distraction, indeed." Yuuka answered the Onajima's question, after firing her Master Spark. "Nice distraction by the way, Marisa."

"Thanks, ze." Marisa was surprised that the flower youkai praised her for the distraction, but accepted the praise nonetheless.

"I'm not gonna let you or any of you outsiders get the best of me!" All four incident resolvers turned their heads to see a still surprisingly conscious Onajima. However her clothes are a little torn up, and she looks like she's panting.

'_Damn it these outsiders are tougher than I thought I should call in backup to help me deal with them.' _Onajima mentally spoke to herself in her head. "You may think I came alone, but I didn't!"

Onajima then whistled with her fingers, causing the incident resolvers to become tense when they saw four wormholes open up. From them around 700 void fairies and shadow creatures came from the wormholes looking for a fight. Some of the shadow creatures wore armor, and wielded weapons such as swords, axes, shields, lances, and flails. This included the fairies as well.

'_Damn, that is a lot of opponents to fight!' _Yuuka ecstatically thought to herself. "Well this is quite the reinforcements you got there!"

"Reimu and my apprentice you deal with Onajima." Mima said seriously to the miko and her pupil. "While me and Yuuka deal with these fools!"

"Yes Mima!" Marisa obeyed this command, along with Reimu who followed the kleptomaniac witch.

"Now, Yuuka how shall we do this?" Mima asks flower youkai beside her.

"Why simple Mima, we'll just have to beat them up like we did in the Makai Incident." Yuuka answered the vengeful spirit's question.

"I have no idea how much time has passed, but it doesn't matter, let's do this!" Mima said with a wicked grin on her face.

The horde of armored void fairies and shadow creatures then flew towards the flower youkai and vengeful spirit. Both sides then started firing danmaku at each other as the fight between them began.

While this is happening, Marisa and Reimu were busy confronting a kinda weakened, Onajima.

"Hmmm…" Onajima was surprised that out of the four incident resolvers only two of them decided to confront her. "Aren't you two going to help them or anything."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Mima got this in the bag." Marisa said to the void familiar nonchalantly.

"Well in that case.." Onajima summoned both her transparent claws. "I'm going to make you two pay for those tricks you two did to me earlier!" The void familiar growled in anger at the two of them before rushing toward them with her transparent claws.

Reimu started firing both persuasion needles and homing amulets toward the void familiar, but Onajima managed to dodge them, but still got hit several times, but wasn't hurt at all. Marisa also fire some magic missiles to assist Reimu with taking the powerful void familiar down.

"**Big Bang!" **When she said that she put her arms together and the cannons formed into a big cannon that then fired an orb at the two incident resolvers. Of course Reimu, and Marisa dodge it, and when it hit the ground it exploded creating several danmaku to attack them from behind. The miko, and ordinary magician evaded those projectiles behind them, without even looking back.

"You have new tricks up your sleeves! But I have my own, ze!" Marisa exclaimed to the void familiar. "**Love Sign: Non-Directional Laser!" **

5 concentrated lasers shot toward Onajima, but she dodged them incredibly quickly almost as fast as a tengu, almost. When the spell card was done, the void familiar then turned her arms into lances which fired lasers at the tips, while all four cannons sprayed barrages of danmaku at the two incident resolvers.

"Woah, ze!" Marisa cried out in surprise as she saw that the void familiar was both shooting lasers and dodging the projectiles, the black-white magician was shooting to Onajima. "She's so fast, ze!"

"No kidding!" Reimu answered back as well. "She's almost as fast that annoying crow tengu!"

"Reimu, I think you should like, use one of your spell cards to take her down quickly, ze!" Marisa advised the miko while successfully dodging a laser from Onajima.

"Well I was going to do so anyways!" Reimu said to the kleptomaniac witch. "**Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!"**

Several different colored orbs materialized and headed toward Onajima. The void familiar tried to dodge them, but she was still hit by many of them.

"Grrrrr!" Onajima snarled in pain as she was hit by those projectiles. The transparent lancers on her hands turned into whips that she can use to attack her opponents from afar. "Let's dance outsiders!"

After proclaiming this, Onajima raised her whip and tried to strike them with her whip hands. Reimu and Marisa managed to dodge the whips, and started firing their damnaku toward the void familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile with Yuuka and Mima**

While Reimu and Marisa are fighting Onajima,

Mima and Yuuka are currently dealing with the 700 armored void fairies and shadow creatures. And it was quite the battle indeed.

Yuuka had split herself in two and was currently fighting 50 armored void fairies and shadow creatures. The Yuukas fired a less powerful powerful version of their Master Spark, known as **Dual Spark**.

The two slightly small beams absolutely decimated the void fairies and shadow creatures in an instant.

"Well that was easy." Yuuka 1 said to Yuuka 2.

"It was easy if I do say so myself." Yuuka 2 responded to the other Yuuka.

"By the way there's more of them coming over here." Yuuka 1 pointed to 30 armored void fairies and shadow creatures coming toward them. "Want me to go deal with them?"

"No, don't worry I got it." Yuuka 2 responded while pointing her parasol toward the incoming enemies. "**Flower Sign: Blossoming Nature!"**

Several plant seeds shot out from the parasol and into the ground. A few seconds later massive vines grew where they landed.

The vines started to lashed out against the armored void fairies, and shadow creatures. A few of them were even snagged by the vines and crushed by the plants.

"The wonders of nature if I do say so myself." Yuuka 2 commented to Yuuka 1.

"Indeed."

While this was going on, Mima was having the time of her afterlife, as she was dealing with 30 armored void familiar and shadow creatures at once. Mima then pointed her staff to the sky and announced, "**Star Sign: Meteor Shower!"**

Several meteor-like projectiles rained down from the sky, either exploding or crashing into the group. Any stragglers were taken out by Mima smacking them with her staff, or shooting them with star danmaku.

"Now that was very one-sided, battle." Mima said disappointed for the easy fight she has gotten. "Oh, well beggars can't be choosers."

An armored shadow creature wielding a sword was charging at Mima-only to be hit by a mini Twilight Spark, from the vengeful spirit's staff. The defeated shadow creature then faded away, after it got demolished.

"So, Mima how's your battle going, about." A voice said to the left. When Mima turned her ethereal head, she saw Yuuka, with a grin on the flower youkai's face. "Not so good is it right now?"

"Most of these familiars and beasts that I have defeated, went down so easily, even when they wore armor!" Mima said annoyed to the flower youkai. "But at least they proved to be somewhat of a challenge…"

"Well how about we, wrap things up, and finish them off before we find Reimu, and Marisa." Yuuka said trying to calm down the annoyed (formerly evil) spirit. "Besides maybe you will get excited after what me and you have planned to do to the remaining survivors."

"Okay tell, me then." Mima said to Yuuka. The flower youkai whispered something to her ethereal ear. The vengeful spirit then had the most excited smile on her face. "That seems like a great idea, let's do it!"

Mima turned to the remaining armored void fairies and shadow creatures, and pointed her staff to them. She started to channel powerful amounts of magic into the staff, before uttering. "**Twilight." **

Yuuka seeing that Mima is going through what the flower youkai has in mind pointed her parasol toward the horde. She then started to channel huge amounts of power into the parasol before also uttering, "**Master."**

Then both said at the same time, " **SPARK!" **From Yuuka's parasol a huge beam, the original Master Spark, comes out from, and from Mima's crescent staff the country destroying beam, known as Twilight Spark. The two contrasting beams, then combined into one huge beam of destruction. The Twilight Master Spark, then enveloped the remaining armored void fairies and shadow creatures, and absolutely decimated them.

Several seconds later, the beams dissipated and the only remnants of their ever being the horde was the massive crater and scars in the white sand of the Aki Supesū.

"Now, that's just refreshing!" Mima said both relaxed and ecastic from seeing the huge beam of doom.

"It was Mima, it was." Yuuka responded to the the vengeful spirit now, glad, she isn't complaining about weak enemies right now.

"Now that's done we should go check up on how, Reimu and my pupil is doing." Mima said to the flower youkai, who nodded in response before both flew to check if the miko and kleptomaniac witch defeated Onajima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back with Reimu and Marisa**

Reimu and Marisa were currently still fighting against Onajima, who proved to be very hard to deal with. However both sides are in a stalemate, because both couldn't get a one up over the other.

"That's it! I am going to end this fight right now!" Reimu said with determination and anger. "**Divine Spirit Fantasy Seal!"**

Immediately Onajima was attacked in all directions by the holy attack announced by Reimu. She ends up being overwhelmed by the huge amounts of the holy barrages.

Afterwards Onajima collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and was pretty beaten up. Her clothes were very worn out and tattered from the battle and the void familiar was panting heavily.

"You haven't…defeated…me yet, outsiders!" Onajima groaned out in pain to the outsiders. "**Void Sign-"**

"No!" Onajima was interrupted when she was suddenly hit in the face by a flower looking parasol and sent into the ground. "I don't think so!"

The person who hit Onajima was none other than the flower youkai, Yuuka Kazami. She along with Mima have arrived to help Reimu and Marisa with dealing with the powerful void familiar.

"I failed you, mother…." Onajima said quietly, before fading away like the shadow creatures that the incident resolvers fought beforehand.

_BGM End._

"So what did, I miss?" Yuuka asked both Reimu and Marisa. "Nothing too much I suppose?"

"Nothing much, but we were close to defeating this void familiar here, until you showed up!" Marisa answered to the flower youkai. "By the way, Mima how did you deal with the horde earlier?

"Simple really, me and Yuuka combined, my Twilight Spark and her Master Spark to annihilate them!" Mima answered her pupil's question.

"Just as arrogant and as powerful as ever, you darn evil spirit." Reimu said annoyed at Mima's

antics. "Anyways let's head to the castle now."

"Good point, Reimu let's go!" The group of four then took off heading to their original destination, the medieval and fantasy styled castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BGM: Kingdom Hearts BBS OST Night in the Dark Dream ( Realm of Darkness )_

**At the Castle **

"Well looks like we're at our destination, ze!" Marisa said to the group.

After traveling for around 4 minutes, Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka have indeed arrived at the castle. The castle itself was way bigger in person, easily as big as an 8 story building.

"So how will we enter this castle, ze?" Marisa asks Reimu who was still reminiscing over the fact that the castle was very majestic looking and huge.

"Well we can enter using the door at the front, Marisa." Reimu pointed her gohei to the huge front doors of the castle which are as huge as three men.

The rest of the group were now in front of the huge set of doors. Reimu then tried opening the doors, but it proved very hard to do it, because the doors are very heavy.

"Allow me, to help you Reimu." Yuuka coedly said to the miko, after which she easily opened the doors that lead into the castle.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Yuuka said to the rest of the group as she entered the castle. Reimu, Marisa, and Mima then followed close behind the flower youkai, and also entered the humongous building.

Once they were inside the castle, the huge doors that were open slammed shut behind them very ominously.

**(Added 7/5/20) A/n: Onajima herself is another oc of mine, and you will be meeting the second one I have made, who you will be meeting next chapter.**


	5. The Void Incident III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by Zun.**

* * *

**Synopsis: Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka enter the castle in the wasteland to confront the culprit behind the incident. However they will soon meet the culprit sooner than expected.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards, and moves"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: Kingdom Hearts BBS OST Night in the Dark Dream ( Realm of Darkness )_

As Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka entered the castle in the middle of the barren realm, they suddenly heard the door close behind them so forebodingly. The castle's interior looked very medieval, but also fantasy-like with huge purple banners showing a symbol none of them know about. Also the place felt very abandoned and mystifying.

"Sheesh, this place is as dark as the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Marisa commented noticing how dark it is in the castle.

"You don't say, Marisa." Reimu said to the magician as the rest of the group was busy walking calmly inspecting the interior of the castle. "Well on the bright side, this castle isn't as red as the SDM."

"Well, that's a good thing indeed." Yuuka said to the group. "I don't really hate the SDM, but it is an eyesore in the middle of Gensokyo."

"Well, when we get back, Reimu and my pupil will tell me what has happened in my absence!" Mima proclaimed to the group. "Besides I don't really know how long it has been, when I was sealed in that hokora."

"Mima-sama judging from the last time I met you, I think it has been ten years." Marisa responded sadly to her former master.

"22 years!" Mima said shocked at how long she's been sealed for. "...Well Marisa I don't care how long it's been for, but I'm still glad to see you again after all these years!"

"Uh, really!" Marisa said to the vengeful spirit not expecting the answer from her. "Ya, it's good to see you again, Mima!"

"Don't mention, my pupil." Mima said cheekily to the kleptomaniac witch.

After this conversation the group of four arrived at a double set of doors after walking down a big hallway to get there.

"Now that we're here let's see if anyone is in that room, ze!" Marisa said to the group before opening the doors.

_BGM: Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix -Organization XIII- Extended_

When the doors opened it revealed a throne room that was as big as Marisa's home, with a lavender colored carpet leading to the throne. Who was currently occupied by a shadowed figure sitting on the throne.

The four of them entered the throne room, with the throne room doors closing behind them. The figure itself looked very feminine even when hidden by the shadows. The silence was finally broken when Reimu talked to the figure.

"Excuse miss do you know, where we can find the culprit is?" Reimu asked the figure on the throne inquisitively.

"Um, Reimu, I don't think this person knows what even an incident is?" Marisa said to her best friend. "Besides I don't think she knows about what's going on-"

"Indeed, I do." The shadow figure answered the shrine maiden's question. "I do know who the one behind the incident is…"

"Really!" Reimu said in excitement and with insane glistening in her eyes. "Then who is it?!"

"That would be…" The shadowed figure then pointed at herself. "..me."

All the excitement that was in the shrine maiden's immediately vanished only to be vanished with a stern, but also shocked face.

"What!" The shrine maiden shouted in surprise after hearing that answer. "So you're the one behind the incident!"

"Who are you, and why did you do it!" The shrine maiden accused the shadowed figure and pointed at her with the gohei. "Why go through all the trouble to cause this incident!"

"Well I shall humor you." The shadowed figure said to the miko. When she said that the figure got up from the throne and started slowly walking to the group. "For starters I learnt about the incidents from what I have gathered in Gensokyo from my friends."

"Well, who are your friends exactly, ze?" Marisa said to the shadowed figure. She also just noticed how the figure's white purple irises were glowing as well.

"Well these friends you want to know are Yukari Yakumo, and Okina Matara." The figure said dryly to the group. "Their reasons for creating their own respective incidents have led me to start this whole incident business in Gensokyo."

"So you know the gap hag, and that prideful season god." Yuuka said to the figure. The flower youkai remembered the gap youkai very well, and she wasn't really happy for what the season god did in the Four Seasons Incident.

"And to answer your question shrine maiden…" The shadowed figure finally was close to the incident resolvers, and her true features are shown. "I am Kyomu Burakkuabisu, also known as the void sage, and the void goddess, but also the one behind this void incident."

The shadowed figure known as Kyomu finally revealed herself to the four groups as the culprit. Speaking of which the void sage details are finally shown to them. The void goddess was wearing a dark purple cloak with a hood, but there were also some runes on it that don't seem to be active, yet. She also had long purple black hair, and her eyes were just black, but the familiar glow of her white purple irises was still there.

"Wait so you're not only friends, with the gap youkai, and season god, but you're also a member of Gensokyo's sages." Mima said very skeptical to the statement. "Why haven't I heard of you before at all?"

"Well to be frank with you, vengeful spirit, I'm not the most social of my peers." Kyomu said a bit sadly. "I was also very busy making sure Gensokyo's whereabouts and information are never found by the Outside World."

"Also not only am I the void sages, but I am the best information gathering there ever was!" Kyomu practically bragged to the incident resolvers right there and now.

"Oh, really, ze" Marisa said sarcastically to the void sage. "Well tell me what information is there to know-."

"Well you are Marisa Kirisame, the apprentice & pupil of Madam Mima, and one of two of Gensokyo's primary incident resolvers." Kyomu said informatively to the black-white witch.

"Well that's very informative of you-"

"You also like to steal stuff from everyone, including your friends due to your kleptomania." Kyomu also pointed out.

"Hey! I don't steal things, I just 'borrow' them from my friends!" Marisa said indignantly.

"Marisa, some of your moves are not even original, because you obviously copied them." Reimu said to the kleptomaniac witch brutally honest. "Besides, most of the stuff in your house is from the people you stole from!"

"That's not true, da-ze!" Marisa said trying to deny the facts given to her. "I would never steal anything, right Yuuka!"

"To be fair though I allowed you to copy my Master Spark, so when people see your attack, they will soon realize that my original one is more powerful." Yuuka said curtly to the magician.

"Why is everyone against me, ze!"

"Marisa, how could you?" Mima said a bit disappointed with her apprentice. "Seriously, how could you steal without bringing your master along with you!"

"Hahahahahahha!" Kyomu was currently watching the hilarious scene happening in front of her. And was laughing at the kleptomaniac witch's predicament in front of the void sage.

"Girls, we should focus on what we came here for!" Reimu said finally getting everyone to get serious again. "Anyways I Reimu Hakurei the shrine maiden of Gensokyo, order you to stop this incident at once. Or…"

Reimu pulled out her gohei and two small yin-yang orbs appeared on both sides of the shrine maiden. "I'll beat you up and make sure you'll do it!"

"My, my such determination from a human like you." Kyomu said to the miko slyly. "Of course I'll stop the incident by calling my familiars back here, and restore information back to where it was."

"Wow, that seemed really easy, da-ze!" Marisa said in surprise from this unexpected development.

"But I'll do it if you all could do something for me." Kyomu said adding some 'conditions' to her answer. "I want you all to entertain me…"

"Well what is that you possibly want?" Reimu said unsure of what the void sage wanted.

_BGM: L'Oscuritá dell'Ignoto Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended HD_

"I want you all to simply fight me, and that is it." Kyomu said finally to the incident resolvers. The tunes on her cloak started to glow ominously as she started to channel the power of the void into her arms.

"Well this certainly got interesting, indeed." Yuuka casually said as she got ready for the inevitable fight ahead along with Mima who started to channel magic into her staff.

Kyomu then started to materialize dozens of purple and black danmaku bullets to the incident resolvers. However they managed to dodge them as all of them fired their own danmaku to the void goddess.

"Time to unleash my power! **Love: Sign Master Spark!" **Marisa said as she unleashed the beam of doom from her hakero to Kyomu who saw it quickly coming to her.

"**Cancel!" **Kyomu held her hand out, and suddenly the love colored beam of doom fizzled out in front of her.

"What just happened, ze?!" Marisa said frantically seeing her "trademark" move suddenly disappear like that.

"No matter what spells you throw at me I simply cancel them!" Kyomu shouted to the incident resolvers, who now knew this might be a very hard fight.

"Oh well see about that~" Mima said before channeling into the palm of her hand. "**Mini Twilight Spark!"**

A miniature version of the Twilight Spark came out of her hand to the void sage. However Kyomu created a wormhole under her, and traveled through it avoiding it entirely.

"Kami damn it!" Reimu said to the rest of the group. "It looks like the void sage is using the same moves that darn gap hag uses!"

"Well we can all agree that she's void Yukari!" Marisa said to Reimu sarcastically.

A wormhole appeared on top of the throne, and out came Kyomu with her arms crossed out.

"Well since you all like to use spell cards so much!" Kyomu said to the group of four. "Why don't I show you all mine!"

"**Void Sign: Radioactive Gamma Rays!" **After declaring this spell card several small black holes appeared all around the throne room, and started firing blue lasers, and some purple and black damnaku.

The incident resolvers managed to avoid all the lasers shot from the small black holes. Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka all shot magic missiles, homing amulets, flower danmaku, and elemental bullets toward the void sage.

Just like before Kyomu used a wormhole to avoid being hit by all the projectiles thrown at her, and appeared in the center of the throne room. The throne itself was trashed by the attacks by both sides. The throne was torn asunder by the attacks by the incident resolvers, the windows were broken by the danmaku thrown everywhere, and there was scorch marks everywhere from Kyomu's spell card.

"I admit you four are much more impressive than in the info I have obtained by analyzing you all." Kyomu said impressed at how the group dealt with her spell card.

"What can I say, I'm Mima the badass ghost!" The vengeful spirit said cockily to the void goddess.

"I totally agree with you Mima-sama, da-ze!" Marisa agreed with her master's statement. "And I'm just the ordinary magician!"

"My throne room is perhaps to small for this battle of our." Kyomu said. "I think it's time to take this battle outside."

The 4 mini black holes appeared around the void goddess, and fired lasers into the ceiling. The lasers created a huge hole wide enough to fit three people in it.

"Let's continue this battle outside shall we?" Kyomu said the rest of the group before flying out of the hole.

"Well let's follow her everyone!" Mima said before pursuing the void sage by flying to the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm with ya Mima-sama!" Marisa said as she followed the vengeful spirit outside.

"Well I can't let the one behind letting those creatures, ruin my beautiful sunflower garden now can't I?" Yuuka said before joining up with Mima and Marisa. Reimu also flew with them to beat up the culprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outside**

_BGM: Darkness of the Unknown (Armored Xemnas 2) ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST_

"Well it looks like you actually taken up my offer after all…" Kyomu who was currently facing them with a smile on her face.

"What can we say we fail to disappoint." Yuuka said teasingly to the void sage.

The four incident resolvers and void sage were in a standoff above the castle as of now. The only thing that reached them was the biggest turret on the right.

"Now that we're here let's shall we continue our battle!" Kyomu yelled to the incident resolvers. The void sage's hood was down, and it was revealed that she had a lilac colored hair band on her head with an indigo colored bow on the right of the band.

"Yes let's do it!" Mima said before firing lighting bolts from her finger tips. The void sage dodged those bolts, but also star projectiles shot by Marisa.

Reimu started to fire persuasion needles at the void goddess while Yuuka started to fire flower damnaku. Once again Kyomu managed to avoid these projectiles entirely by entering a wormhole and appearing where there are no projectiles to hurt her.

"**Void Sign: Gamma Ray Bursts!" **Several black holes have appeared everywhere in the air, exploded into existence and started to fire twin lasers that shot in two directions. Reimu, Marisa, and Mima managed to maneuver themselves from getting harmed by the lasers, but Yuuka got hit several times, but was unaffected.

"**Master Spark!" **Yuuka fired her original version of the Master Spark attack from her parasol, but just like Marisa's imitation…

"**Cancel!" **It was also canceled by Kyomu's void powers. "Didn't I tell you earlier that I can just cancel any of your spells?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try now wouldn't it?" Yuuka said.

"Take this! **Magic Sign Stardust Reverie!**" As Marisa declared her own spell card several different stars materialized and headed toward Kyomu. However the void sage once again used her wormhole ability to get out of dodge.

"Hey! Watch were your firing at!" Reimu yelled anger almost being hit by her kleptomaniac friend's spell card.

"Sorry, ze!"

"Hmm, let's see if this void sage can handle nature!" Yuuka said with a smirk on her face. "**Flower Sign: Blooming Nature!" **

Several plant seeds came out from Yuuka's parasol and planted themselves on one of the small turrets of the castle. The seeds quickly grew into giant flowers that latched onto the turret as Kyomu finally came out of her wormhole.

The giant flowers then started firing flower shaped danmaku toward the void sage who was unaware of the massive plants. She was hit by them, and her cloak took some damage by the flowers.

'_Well I haven't seen that coming, now did I?' _Kyomu said to herself after being struck by the projectiles. She then summoned several small black holes that fired lasers at the turret.

The lasers cut the turret in half, and it fell with the giant flowers latched onto it, and fell on the white sandy ground. However, what Kyomu didn't know was that Yuuka's plants served as a distraction on what will be happening next.

"**Orreries Solar System!" **Mima summoned six orbs that orbited around her for a little bit, and then headed straight for Kyomu. While heading toward the void sage, they started firing white damnaku as they went to her.

"**Astrologic Sign Orreries Sun!" **Marisa also declared her spell card, with four orbs orbiting around her. The orbs then started firing blue projectiles, and finally blue lasers toward Kyomu.

Both attacks by the master and apprentice's attacks caught Kyomu by surprise and she was hit in all directions by the danmaku. She was even hit by one of Mima's orbs while she was at it.

"Arghhh!" Kyomu cringed in pain as she got hit by all the attacks at once.

While Kyomu was being hit by the attacks, Reimu then said, "**Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!" **Huge flood of different colored holy homing attacks appeared around the shrine maiden and rushed toward the void sage.

Kyomu used her wormhole retreat tactic again, but when she appeared in another spot the influx of homing attacks homed in on her position. The void goddess was hit by all the shots by one of Reimu's most powerful spell cards in her arsenal.

'_Hmmm, a distraction by the flower youkai for her allies to attack me while I was distracted.'_ Kyomu mentally said to herself '_Very clever of them, if I do so say so myself.'_

"How did you like that, ze" Marisa said to Kyomu the void goddess with a confident smile on her face.

"Well that was very exhilarating of all four of you to pull of that of yours on me." Kyomu said with smile on her face.

"Let's see if you can handle my other spell cards…" Kyomu said forbiddingly. "**Void Sign: Nowhere Explosion!"**

Suddenly explosions big and small quite literally appeared out of nowhere. The four incident resolvers managed to get out of range from the explosions. Although their clothing was slightly singed by the explosions.

Yuuka then split herself into two clones, which then started firing blue damnaku toward the void goddess. However Kyomu used her wormhole to protect herself from being harmed by the projectiles. Then she reflected the projectiles right back to the clones.

The flower dammaku were sent back to the Yuuka clones, but they turned themselves into balls of light and teleported themselves from being hit by their own attacks.

Reimu started firing persuasion needles and homing amulets toward the void sage, while Marisa started firing magic missiles and lasers as well. Kyomu dodged them normally without using her wormhole tactic, she also began to fire purple and black danmaku as she dodged the miko and kleptomaniac witch's attacks.

As this was happening the two Yuuka's reappeared behind the void sage and both shouted, "**Twin Spark!" **Two less powerful versions of their Master Spark came out from their parasol.

Kyomu looked back to see two giant beams coming at her and shouted out, "**Cancel!"**

While one of the Master Sparks was canceled, the other wasn't. The 2nd Master Spark collided with Kyomu and afterwards crashed into a turret.

"Well it seems the void sage can only cancel one spell at a time." Yuuka 1 said to Yuuka 2.

"Indeed, she can." Yuuka 2 responded.

Kyomu came right out of the turret, but her cloak was heavily damaged and had several rips and tears on it.

"Well that was just great that was my favorite cloak!" Kyomu pouted at the two Yuukas in dismay.

"Oh well, I have plenty of others just like." Kyomu said nonchalantly before discarding her cloak and throwing it into a wormhole. Revealing that she was also wearing clothes underneath the cloak.

Kyomu was wearing a lavender colored Western styled tabard with complex and intricate black hole motifs on it with a long violet skirt as well.

"Now we can truly say…" Mima said to the rest of the incident resolvers. "It's void Yukari!"

"Really…" Kyomu deadpanned at the vengeful spirit. "Why would you assume I'm related to Yukari at all?"

"Well you use those portals of your like the gap hag, and you're pretty much wearing a tabard!" Marisa pointed out.

"First of all I'm not even wearing a mop hat, secondly I'm not as manipulative as my fellow sage." Kyomu said frowning to the two of them.

"And thirdly I'm not as trolly like Yukari."

"Well that's relief." Reimu said. "Because the gap hag always and always likes to troll people that it's not even funny anymore!"

'_Yukari what happened while I was gone?' _Kyomu mentally asked herself. "Well maybe after this battle is over I can stop Yukari's trolliness?"

"That would be great." Yuuka said with a smooth voice. "Because I want her to just stop messing with my flowers."

"Aren't we supposed to still be fighting?" Reimu said to everyone.

_BGM: Xemnas Combined Mix (HD)_

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, Reimu Hakurei." Kyomu responded to the shrine maiden. The black hole motifs then started to spin as if they are real and four wings appeared on her back that look as though are made out of the void itself.

"Wow, she's going EX on us now, ze!" Marisa said to everyone. Until she was hit by Reimu's gohei on the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't break the fourth wall, Marisa!" Reimu said annoyed. "Yukari has been constantly bothering me about the fourth wall being broken so many times."

Yuuka, Mima and even Kyomu sweat dropped at what's happening right now. It is also worth noting that the Yuuka clones have merged back to form the original flower youkai.

"Uh, whatever let's go back to fighting, ze." Marisa said to the miko as she put her hands together. "**Star Sign: Meteonic Shower!"**

Several different colored stars spewed out from Marisa's hands and toward the void goddess. However Kyomu created a big wormhole that the stars entered into.

A large wormhole appeared above Marisa, but the ordinary magician saw it coming, and she moved out of the way, because the stars that she created from her spell card came out of the wormhole.

Reimu fired several homing amulets toward the void sage, but Kyomu dodge some of them, but got hit still, and was unaffected. Mima materialized a mini Twilight Spark from her staff, but the void sage also outmaneuvered the miniature country destroying beam.

"**Void Sign: Wonderful Explosion!" **Kyomu summoned a small orb and threw it toward the group, but they just in time dodged out of the way as the orb. The explosion of the orb was so massive that it even took out two of the turrets of the castle in an instant.

'_So that's the power of the void, eyyy." _Mima thought to herself gleefully in her mind. '_Once the rest of us defeated her I'm going to ask Kyomu how to do void magic!'_

'_My, my it seems this battle has gotten very interesting now.' _Yuuka mentally said to herself with delight. '_This battle is enough for me to get satisfied in the end…' _

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Reimu shouted toward the void sage. The miko summoned a giant Yin-Yang orb and threw it to Kyomu.

The giant Yin-Yang orb however entered into a wormhole and was reflected back toward Reimu. The miko tried to dodge it, but was too late and was hit by her own attack.

"Oooofff!" Reimu cries out in pain as she collides into the largest tower of the castle. "Owwww!"

"Reimu are you okay!" Marisa shouted in alarm after seeing her best friend be hit by her own attack.

"I'm fine, Marisa." Reimu said to the thief confirming that she was alright. The miko then got out of the tower and flew right back into the fight. "But thanks for asking anyways."

"Don't mention, Reimu." Marisa said to the shrine maiden secretly glad she was okay.

While the two longtime friends were busy with each other Kyomu was busy observing the miko and kleptomaniac witch's interaction with one another.

'_Those two must be great friends…' _Kyomu asked herself a rhetorical question. '_They must have gone through a lot for so long in Gensokyo. I know because I researched a lot of their adventures.'_

Kyomu then spotted a familiar country destroying beam heading towards her. '_And that's my cue to dodge!'_

The void sage managed to dodge the incoming beam from Mima, who was currently pissed that someone dared to hurt her favorite Hakurei shrine maiden!

"No one gets away with harming Reimu like that!" Mima said angrily to the void goddess. "Feel the power and might of Madam Mima!"

Mima the fired green lighting from her fingertips signaling her anger, and a mini Twilight Spark from her staff. Kyomu got hit several times by the lighting and the tiny country destroying beam as well.

'_Geez is this how I really react when someone messes with my flowers?' _Yuuka asked herself mentally from watching. '_It's absolutely fantastic!'_

"Woah never seen Mima-sama so mad, ze." Marisa commented on her master being so mad. The only time the thief recounted the moment the vengeful spirit got angry was when she lost to Reimu for the first time. "It's amazing how my master actually cares for you after all, ze!"

"No kidding." Reimu said to her kleptomaniac friend with surprise. "I'm actually surprised that the bothersome vengeful spirit actually does care for my wellbeing."

"Speaking of which, let's go help Mima-sama deal with Kyomu, shall we Reimu." Marisa said.

"Yes, let's do it!" Reimu said with determination as both the shrine maiden and thief flew to assist the vengeful spirit.

Kyomu was presently being hit by the projectiles created by the (formerly evil) spirit in all directions. The void sage was then suddenly assaulted by persuasion needles, homing amulets, lasers, and magic missiles.

"Offf!" Kyomu cringed in pain after taking such heavy hits in all directions. '_If this keeps happening, then their surely going to defeat me!'_

"Oh, your alright Reimu." Mima said pleased that the miko was fine and well. "I was afraid that you might have been defeated for sure!"

"No need to worry Mima." Reimu said with resolve. "I won't be going down anytime soon!"

"That's the shrine maiden I know!"

"Well it looks like this fighting is coming to a close…" Kyomu said to the rest of the group. "I propose we end this fight by using our strongest attacks in our arsenal!"

"Yes let's do it, ze!" Marisa said to the rest of the incident resolvers. As she pulled out her mini hakkero and started to charge it up with magical power.

"I'm with you my apprentice!" Mima followed suite by putting channeling large amounts of magical power into her crescent staff. Yuuka also started to channel her own immense power into her parasol.

Kyomu then wormholed herself on the top of the middle tower of the castle, and started gathering the power of void to channel into her most powerful attack. Reimu seeing as what's going to happen decided to teleport herself out of the way, and also came up with a plan to help finish this fight.

"Listen everyone as you now bear witness to the power of the void itself!" Kyomu said to the group of three incident resolvers. "**Void Sign:"** A massive blackhole was generated in front of her."**Gamma Ray." **It started to swirl immensely and started to gradually release a build up of power. "**Spark!"**

A massive laser came out from the black hole, and immediately started to head to the three incident resolvers, but however Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka have their powerful tricks up their sleeves.

"**Magicannon: Final Spark!" **The excess amounts of magic in Marisa's mini hakkero unleashed a massive version easily thrice the size of her totally not stolen Master Spark. It collided with the laser from Kyomu's massive black hole, and was being pushed back, but it was going to get some support, soon.

"**Ultimate Master Spark!" **From Yuuka's parasol came a much more powerful version and larger version of her original Master Spark. It also joined up with Marisa's Master Spark and helped with pushing back the laser from Kyomu's giant black hole.

"**Twilight Spark!" **Unlike the version that she used against the horde of void fairies and shadow creatures. Mima used a larger version of it, but not as big as to destroy the whole dimension like what she did with Reimaden. The large Twilight Spark united with Marisa and Yuuka's Master Spark.

As of now the Kyomu's Gamma Spark was clearly in a battle of power and control against the two Master Sparks and Twilight Spark. Both sides' Sparks were currently pushing each other back, but always balanced each other and are locked in a stalemate.

Back with Kyomu, she tried to even out the fight by summoning smaller black holes to fire gamma lasers to assist with the Gamma Spark. This tactic was proven useful as it was pushing back the Final Spark, Ultimate Master Spark, and Twilight Spark. But fate had different plans for this day.

"**Fantasy Heaven!" **Reimu appeared behind Kyomu with seven no colored yin-yang orbs surrounding the miko. A few seconds later the yin-yang orbs spined so fast that the human eye can't see. Another few seconds later a huge amount multicolored lasers and ofudas that struck the void sage without her knowing.

Reimu's most powerful attack distracted Kyomu and this allowed Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka's Final Spark, Ultimate Master Spark, and Twilight Spark to push the Gamma Spark attack. After Reimu's Fantasy Heaven ended, the miko teleported herself out of there to avoid what's coming next.

Kyomu seeing that her Gamma Spark was beaten tried to escape by using her wormhole attack, but discovered she can't. This is because there were restricting seals on the tower, that the void sage was on and this prevented her from escaping.

All that Kyomu can do and watch as the Sparks approach her position and just accept what's going to happen to her. The Final Spark, Ultimate Master Spark, and Twilight Spark quickly enveloped the tower with Kyomu on it.

'_Well, looks this battle is coming to a close…' _Kyomu thought to herself as the tower she was on disintegrated under her. '_Just not on my side…'_

Kyomu passed out from being hit by the three massive beams from Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka. After the beams finally stopped, the void sage crashed into the throne room signaling that the battle was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Aftermath**

As promised by Kyomu, she called the void familiars back into her realm, which she revealed was the Aki Supesū to the incident resolvers. The void sage also restored lost information on everything that she has stolen and deleted from. Everyone got something out of the Void Incident that the shrine maiden has declared it as.

For Reimu, when she returned to the shrine she was pissed off that Kyomu's void familiars wrecked her shrine. But the shrine was quickly cleaned up by the void familiars so it was all good. The shrine maiden then decided to just relax and laze around in the shrine, because she had nothing better to do, and also the miko was tired from the incident.

For Marisa, she was excited and happy to see that her master hasn't been gone or disappeared forever. The thief wanted to attempt to learn new spells that she wasn't able to know how to do, because Mima wasn't around to help her. Mima agreed with helping her apprentice with mastering and teaching new spells that the kleptomaniac witch hasn't learned yet.

For Mima, she was surprised that the Gensokyo that she knew was a lot more peaceful than 10 years ago. She had to get used to learning about the Spell Card Rules, which promoted a much better solution than violence. The vengeful spirit now spends her time doing what she does best, annoying the hell out of Reimu, causing mischief with her pupil, and challenging Gensokyo's most powerful people.

For Yuuka, she was satisfied with the final battle against Kyomu, because it let loose her anger when she unleashed her Ultimate Master Spark. The flower youkai is also happy that her rival Mima is back again, so the two of them can continue their rivalry against each other this time with spell cards!

For Kyomu, she was reintroduced back into the society of Gensokyo that she had a hand in creating with her fellow sages. The void sage can now interact with the inhabitants after not being able do so for a long time. The void goddess also doesn't have any ill intentions to the incident resolvers, because her void familiars and shadow creatures can respawn in the Aki Supesū just like the fairies of Gensokyo.


	6. Enchanting Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: The gardener Youmu Konpaku was out gardening when she discovered an unexpected find in her garden.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards, and moves"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Till When_

The Netherworld is the realm where souls judged to be guiltlessly the Yama. However people who are artists, or have been killed by a certain ghost princess can enter this realm as well. The most well known thing of this realm is its vast amounts of cherry blossom trees, and the biggest one of them all is the Saigyou Ayakashi.

In Hakugyokurou's garden is its gardener, who is currently tending to the many beautiful and rare plants. Her name is Youmu Konpaku.

Youmu is a petite girl with a bob cut silver hair topped off with a black bow. She wore a white dress shirt, black bow tie around her neck and a green two piece dress over her clothes. Sheathed behind the gardener are her swords Roukanken and Hakurouken. A phantom like being floats beside her, and is actually her ghost half signaling that she's a half human-phantom hybrid. She calls the phantom half Myon.

Right now, Youmu was busy watering her plants while Myon was lazily floating by her. Today was a good day for her, because the weather was bright and sunny without a single darn cloud in sight!

Youmu was busily humming to herself happily as she watered her plants expecting today to be just a regular day. Unfortunately for her it won't.

After watering the plants, Youmu then flew to the other side of the garden to go take care of her other plants. While flying she looked to the Saigyou Ayakashi, and pondered to herself.

Despite knowing the past and bloody history of the youkai tree, Youmu would have liked to see it blossom. However she knew that the cherry blossom would immediately start to charm people to go under its leaves, drain them of their life force and ultimately kill them.

While flying Youmu noticed something odd under the gigantic cherry blossom tree. She noticed that there was something odd about the tree.

'_Eh, what's that?' _Youmu mentally questioned herself as she changed her flight direction to the sealed youkai tree. '_I must see what's that at the tree?'_

As Youmu got closer to the tree she saw that the oddity was a body. The half human half phantom was confused as why there was a body six meters from the Saigyouji Ayakashi.

'_Eh, why is there a dead body right here, near the Saigyou Ayakashi?' _Youmu thought to herself as she approached the body. When she got close to the body she tried to feel for a pulse. '_It wouldn't hurt to to try to feel for a p-'_

When Youmu's cold hand got close she felt the familiar beating of a heart from the supposedly dead body. Youmu suddenly retracted her hand from the body in shock.

"Huh?!" Youmu said in disbelief. No one that she knows at least is supposed to be alive in this realm. The only person she recounted

who is still alive, and not a spirit and ghost would be herself, because she's half human.

"I wonder what you're doing here?" Youmu asked the body expecting an answer. But she knew that the person was unconscious. "I must bring you to Yuyuko-sama for questioning and also see if she has an answer on why you're alive!"

Youmu then picked up the body and flew to her master to see if she knows the answers to this little incident.

**At Hakugyokurou**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossom of Sumizome ~ Border of Life __『__2__』_

In the living room of the ancient traditional Japanese building known as Hakugyokurou is a beautiful matured woman eating some snacks. This woman is the departed ghost princess of this place, but she is also known simply as Yuyuko Saigyouji.

Yuyuko has hair as pink as the sakura trees outside in the garden. On her head was a blue domed shaped hat that had a white paper triangle with a red swirl on the front of it. There was also a white veil at the back of the hat. She wore a heavily modified blue kimono that looked to be like for sleeping and was far looser than a conventional kimono.

"Oh nom nom nom." Yuyuko was currently munching on some sushi on the table that her servant Youmu cooked for her before tending to the plants in Hakugyokurou's garden.

Suddenly Yuyuko heard footsteps approach the large sliding doors. She looked up from her sushi on the plate toward the door.

"Hello, Youmu-Chan are you back from gardening already?" Yuyuko asking the one behind the door.

"Yes it's me Yuyuko-sama, I'm back from gardening." Youmu's faint reply from behind the door. "But, I brought you something to show you from the garden…"

"Well, aren't you going to come in, Youmu-chan?"

"Oh, right coming in now." Youmu said as she opened the sliding doors with her hands.

When Youmu came in she came in the through the sliding doors she carried something you don't see everyday. A body was slung over her shoulder as she came in.

Yuyuko observed the body was a female and was currently wearing a green and brown kimono with pink trim and several cherry blossom designs on it. The person also had radiant pink white hair and on her rests a pink sakura leaf.

"Um, Youmu, why did you bring a dead body right in front me?" Yuyuko asked her servant.

"Um, you see, Yuyuko-sama this person is actually alive." Youmu said to her master, without hesitation. "I found her in the garden and wanted to ask if you know anything about a new resident occupying the Netherworld."

"Youmu, I never killed a person for them to come here, and I didn't receive an answer or letter from Eiki-sama that we would expect someone to come here." Yuyuko answered Youmu's question. "However, maybe we'll get some answers from our guest here, when she wakes up."

**Timeskip: 30 minutes later.**

**? ? ? POV**

I groaned as I woke up from my unconscious nap. It would seem that the process of me transferring to a youkai body was going to have some side effects.

I opened my red eyes to see that I'm in a traditional Japanese home. I quietly sat up in the seiza position and looked toward my hand, and closed my eyes.

'_So this is how it feels to be like my victims…' _I thought to myself testing out my new body. I felt new foreign things I never felt before in my new body such as a beating heart, sounds, and smells. '_It is something I'm very unfamiliar with.'_

"Finally, it took you long enough to wake up. It felt like thirty minutes." A void said to me.

"Um, Yuyuko-sama it was thirty minutes." Another voice responded to the first.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up and turned to where the voices were. My eyes widened when I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. My sealer, and the person who killed herself just so I don't go killing anymore, Yuyuko Saigyouji…

"Well it looks like you've seen a ghost." The smile on my sealer's face is one of carefreeness. "Then again this ironic since I am a ghost after all."

"What?" I said, I didn't expect Yuyuko to become a ghost, and honestly that girl deserved to live in peace for what she had to go through.

"Now that you're here, I want to ask a few questions." Yuyuko said to me. "But first we should eat and you must be hungry as well.

Though mentioning this right now I do feel hungry which is another sensation I didn't feel when I was still in my original body. Looking on the table I saw an assortment of food such as sushi.

We all started to eat the food, and it took me a few tries to use the chopsticks, because I was still unfamiliar with my new body right now. As I was eating I saw Yuyuko eating her food so fast in literal seconds. Wow I never seen my sealer eat so fast.

"Um, aren't you concerned with the fact that she just ate her food so fast." I said to the person beside me. She looked indifferent to Yuyuko's eating antics.

"Well I lived and served her for the last 30 years and know her eating habits for so long." The silver haired bob cut girl said to me.

"Youmu, you should finish your food before I start to feed on yours~" Yuyuko said to the person.

"Yes Yuyuko-sama." The person that I know now as Youmu, started quickly eating her food up. Knowing what's going to happen to my food, I started to eat my food before Yuyuko eats mine.

A few minutes later, after eating our food, we all sat there in silence.

"Anyways, about what I said earlier." Yuyuko said to me with her red eyes looking into my own. "Who are you?"

'_Well the moment of truth.' _I thought to myself as I began thinking of a way to bring the truth to my sealer.

"This might be awkward but…" I hesitated when speaking before answering. "I am… the Saigyou Ayakashi."

_BGM: Death [__東方 __Touhou Piano Arrange] 14_

**Third POV**

There was dead silence from everyone right now, and the air was very tense right now. Yuyuko's usually carefree smile was replaced with a deep frown from hearing the answering from Saigyou Ayakashi. Youmu too was tense, and started reaching for her katanas. Finally the silence was broken by the departed ghost princess.

"Ehh!" Yuyuko said in complete shock from hearing the answer from the person, or tree that she sealed when she was still alive. "You're the Saigyou Ayakashi?!"

"That is… correct." Saigyou answers her question albeit nervously.

Youmu immediately drew her Roukanken and Hakurouken from her back and held it to Saigyou's neck. While that was happening a large fan appeared behind Yuyuko, and several different colored transparent butterflies appeared.

"So you came back Saigyou Ayakashi." Yuyuko said, her voice now was very serious and no longer carefree. "Are you going to go and revive your old body just so you can go kill again!"

Youmu then started pressing her long and short katanas close to Saigyou's neck almost close to drawing blood. "Answer Yuyuko-Sama's question!"

"I don't have any intentions to " Saigyou said calmly after almost provoking Yuyuko and her servant to attack the youkai tree.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Yuyuko said confused by what she just said. She knew that the Saigyou Ayakashi has a bloodthirsty attitude and would more than gladly kill its victims without feeling regret, but hearing it...no her saying she has no intentions of killing was just a mystery even she couldn't comprehend.

"I'll reveal everything to you, and your servant, Yuyuko-san." Saigyou said slowly to the ghost princess. "But please without any violence."

Yuyuko looked at Youmu and a few seconds later nodded to the half human-half phantom. Seconds later the gardener sheathed her swords back into her sheaths, while the departed ghost spirit made her giant fan and butterflies disappear.

"Thank you." Saigyou said thankful that her sealer and servant complied to the youkai tree.

"Saigyou you better answer truthfully to me and my servant, or else." Yuyuko said with a glare in her eyes.

"Of course I'll do it, Yuyuko-San." Saigyou answered.

"Now, as you both know I was once a very beautiful cherry blossom, who then became a murderous tree youkai who lured people to their deaths, right. But to tell you the truth…I was never really in control of my actions…" Saigyou said, very sad of remembering what she has been doing in the past. "I didn't even want to kill them in the first place…"

"Wait, if you didn't want to kill those by luring them under you and draining them of their life force.." Yuyuko said. "Why couldn't you have stopped."

"I couldn't have stopped myself if I can! I tried so hard to control my powers, but they were out of my control!" Saigyou cried out in sadness. Her eyes started to water as she looked like she was going to cry. "I regretted ever killing those people in the first place."

"Then there's you, Yuyuko-san…"

"Me?" Yuyuko said, questioning why did thetree youkai bring her up. After hearing Saigyou's story the two of them are more similar than they are before. The ghost princess is feeling very sympathetic and sorrowful from hearing the youkai tree's story.

"When you were still alive, you came to me always asking me questions, not even fearing about my past, and being shunned and alone for your abilities, we are like kindred spirits." Saigyou could only but bitterly chuckle from her remark. "That was until you died…"

"You committed suicide so you can stop me, from committing more murders against everyone else." Saigyou said starting to tear up as she started the painful process of remembering a memory she doesn't want to remember. "I wanted you to live in peace, not kill yourself, damn it!"

Saigyou started to sob uncontrollably as the emotional pain and grief was starting to hit her like a certain gap youkai's trains. Tears started to flow down her face like a river.

Yuyuko then floated over to the Saigyou Ayakashi, while Youmu was watching. The half human-half phantom was saddened by the tale told by Saigyou, and she too saw the similarities both her master and the tree youkai shared with them.

As Yuyuko got closer she heard the faintest "I'm sorry" being repeated by Saigyou. When the departed ghost princess was finally close to the youkai tree she hugged her.

Saigyou momentarily stopped crying as she felt herself being hugged by her sealer, Yuyuko. "*sniff* huh."

"Shhhhh…" Yuyuko said softly, trying to comfort the youkai tree, she also started . "It's okay, I'm all better now, you don't have to feel bad for me right now."

"I'm alright trust me."

Saigyou started to unleash all of her pent up grief and regret for all the murders she has done, unintentionally. The cherry blossom youkai silently cried into Yuyuko's arms.

**Timeskip: 30 minutes later.**

_BGM: __東方 __Piano__『__Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossom of Sumizome ~ Border of Life #5__』__\- Morrigan_

"You all better now. Saigyou."

"Yes, I'm all better now Yuyuko-San."

Saigyou was currently sitting a few inches away from Yuyuko as she was recovering from what she did earlier.

"So you don't hate me for trying to seal you, right?" Yuyuko asked the youkai tree beside her.

"Yes, I respect your decision for doing what you needed to do." Saigyou answered back.

"Well I feel honored to know that the thing I sealed even respects my decision." Yuyuko starts to go back to her mischievous, but also ditzy self from before. "Now that you're back what are you going to do?"

"I'll try to live a normal life to the best of my ability." Saigyou said to her sealer. "Though I don't even know where I'm at right now."

"Oh right about that, you see we're in the Netherworld." Yuyuko said. "A place where artists and people that I killed go to rest eternally."

"Wait what!"

"I'm also the one who manages the souls here as well." Yuyuko said to the youkai tree with a mischievous smile on her ghostly face. "But don't worry you're not a permanent resident of this place at least your true body is and not your second one."

'_Well that's a relief!' _Saigyou thought to herself glad she wasn't dead. '_For a second I thought I was actually dead and the foreign sensations I was feeling was fake.'_

"The realm that we're in is currently connected to another dimension nearby here known as Gensokyo." Yuyuko said. "It's a cool place to go to, but you gotta watch out for it's residents."

"Why do I have to do that."

"Well, Saigyou-san the place where you're going to has people who are more or less looking for a fight and won't hesitate to beat you up." Youmu said finally to the youkai tree. "I know because I myself have fought against them in the spell card rules."

"Spell card rules?"

"Ah, the spell card rules, one of the best things ever invented by the Hakurei Shrine maiden herself." Yuyuko said happily. "It allows the combatants in magnificent danmaku battles and no one ever dies in those battles if I might add."

"Um, I never heard of the spell card rules my entire 1000 years of living." Saigyou scratched the back of her head subconsciously without her knowing.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Yuyuko said. "You've been asleep for the last 1000 years!"

'_Wow! 1000 years, huh.' _Saigyou thought to herself. '_I wonder what has been happening while I was sealed?'_

"You still haven't answered one question though?" Yuyuko said with a thoughtful look on her face. "How were you able to transfer yourself into that new body of yours?"

"Well, when I was sealed by you, I wanted to escape my body without triggering my deadly powers." Saigyou replied to Yuyuko's question. "I decided to create a body for myself for me to do so, but I discovered it would have taken me 1000 years to do so, because of the spiritual power, and growing time it took for me to create it.

"I also am not used to feeling new foreign things that I have never felt when I was still a cherry blossom." Saigyou curled her fingers individually. "I still am getting used to my body as we speak."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to your new body in a jiffy!" Yuyuko said supportive and confident to the youkai tree.

Saigyou was currently both surprised and happy for what has been happening for the last 30 minutes. Yuyuko and her servant went from hostile to helpful to her. Maybe there is hope for her after all!

"I might as well stay here your place, for

several days." Saigyou said to the two of them.

"Why would you want to stay here, even if you're not dead yet?" Yuyuko said to the youkai tree.

"Well I wanted to hopefully get some help from you or your servant on how to do spell cards." Saigyou voiced her answer to the ghost.

"Well, since you want to learn about the basics of the spell card rules, then you came to the right place!" Yuyuko said contently to the cherry blossom youkai. "Right, Youmu will help this girl in need right?"

"Um, sure thing Yuyuko-sama." Youmu said a bit hesitantly. "I'll also help Saigyou as well."

"Splendid." Yuyuko said, satisfied from hearing her servant's answer.

"Before I learn how to do spell cards…" Saigyou said. "I need a new name."

"Why would you need a new name Saigyou-san?" Youmu asked the tree youkai.

"Youmu, her real name will obviously make everyone very suspicious, and would outright attack her." Yuyuko said to her gardener. "Besides you would know what happened, because we threatened her before."

"Oh, sorry about what me and Yuyuko-sama did earlier to you." Youmu said a bit embarrassed of earlier.

"Both of you're forgiven." Saigyou said to the two of them. "I knew what was going to happen when I revealed my identity to you girls."

"But enough of that I figured out a new name to make myself less suspicious and be terrorized by everyone in Gensokyo." Saigyou said.

"Oh, really what's your new name?" Yuyuko asked the cherry blossom youkai.

"Well you can call me…" Saigyou started to say before answering. "Sagi Ayouka."

**A/n: Sorry that there weren't any fight scenes, but you get to be introduced to a new character, Sagi Ayouka! She was based on the story Rebirth by manonthe3up. Sadly that story was cancelled check it up if you want to anyway.**

**Also what do you think about the sad moment in this chapter do you like or hate it? Review the story, or PM in my PM box.**


	7. Rumia vs Reimu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by ZUN.**

**Synopsis: The shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei was busy cleaning in her home the Hakurei Shrine, when she is visited and challenged by Rumia. However the darkness youkai not only has a new look and some new tricks as well.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

XXXXXXXXX

**At the Hakurei Shrine **

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: Touhou 15.5 - Being Things Eye To Eye (Pre-Battle)_

'_Well this is a bit boring.' _Reimu Hakurei the shrine maiden of fantasy thought to herself. The miko was currently brushing away at the leaves that collected at the front of the shrine.

Like most of her usual days she would not get (again) a donation in her donation box again, and would laze around in the shrine. '_I wish something interesting would happen!'_

"Hello there, Reimu!" A voice greeted her.

Reimu looked from her broom to see her longtime friend, and fellow incident resolver Marisa Kirisame, standing there with her own broom with her signature smirk as well. "So, how's it going, ze"

"Nothing much, Marisa." Reimu said in response. "Just that, I'm bored!"

"If you're bored Reimu, we can do a spell card battle, da-ze!" Marisa said to the miko.

"Well that does sound like a good idea…" Reimu continued before replying. "Sure let's do it."

"Alright, ze." Marisa said to the miko prepping for a battle with the miko.

Before the friends could engage in a danmaku battle, the two of them were interrupted by a childish voice.

"Hey, there Reimoo, black-white." The childish voice said the two of them.

Reimu and Marisa both turned their heads to see the one who had spoken to them. The speaker is revealed to be a 10 year old little girl wearing a black vest, and skirt, with a white shirt under the vest. She also has red eyes, blonde hair, and a red ribbon on her.

The two can already tell that this girl isn't a human for she was smiling at them with very sharp, and also monstrous teeth. She also seemed to be encased in a shadow sphere, and also was in a cross-like pose.

"What, you girls doing?~" The youkai said to the miko and ordinary magician.

"Oh hello Rumia." Marisa said to the darkness youkai.

"*sigh* what are you here for Rumia?" Reimu questioned the shadow youkai. But the miko already knew the answer, because the darkness youkai would always come to her shrine and challenge her to a fight. The shrine maiden always won, and defeated the youkai in every battle.

_BGM: Apparitions Stalk the Night (Re-Extended)_

"Oh, I just wanted to fight you in a danmaku, of course~." Rumia said with an innocent look on her face.

"Of course, you'll ask Rumia." Reimu sighed as she put her broom away and pulled out her gohei to signal that a duel was approaching. "You, never learn do you?"

"Yup~" Rumia said to the shrine maiden.

The hakurei shrine maiden fired several homing amulets, and persuasion needles at the darkness youkai. However Rumia dodge those projectiles and retaliated by spraying a large amount of red danmaku to Reimu.

Being an expert on dodging, the shrine maiden dodged those danmaku, and then firing out more homing amulets and persuasion needles toward the darkness youkai. The projectiles managed to hit their target, which caused Rumia to use one of her spell cards.

"**Moon Sign: Moonlight Ray!" **Rumia started to fire two lasers at the miko, whilst firing rings of blue bullets. Reimu weaved through the bullets and lasers, and shot persuasion needles toward the shadow youkai.

The darkness youkai was hit by the needles, and she tried to shoot danmaku back-only to then be hit by a yin-yang orb and then several more. Rumia took too much damage and fell down onto the ground.

Rumia appeared to be unconscious from suffering that attack, and her clothing is worn out by the attacks done by the Reimu.

_BGM End._

"Well that was over easily." Reimu said to herself. "Now Marisa, you wanted to duel me in a danmaku battle."

"Yes, da-ze." Marisa said to the miko. "Let's do it!"

Before Reimu and Marisa could say or do anything, they suddenly heard inhuman laughter coming from the (supposedly) unconscious youkai. Rumia then got up from the ground still in her shadow sphere. She had an inhuman grin on her face as her red eyes peered in at the miko and magician from her shadow sphere.

"Fufufufufufufu..." Rumia still laughed despite being obviously hurt by the miko's attacks from earlier.

"What are you laughing for?!" Reimu said cautious to the shadow youkai. "Laughing that you were beaten up again!"

"No silly~" Rumia said to the miko with a grin on the youkai's face. "This isn't even my true form, yet!"

Rumia then pulled off her ribbon on her head.

Suddenly the darkness youkai let loose an inhuman scream as she fell to the floor. The surrounding shadows from the Hakurei shrine to the miko and kleptomaniac witch started to head towards the sphere where the darkness youkai was at.

"What the hell is going on?" Reimu said calmly but cautious of what's happening. "First that darn darkness youkai challenges me, loses, but then goes on spouting nonsense about having a "true form."

"Um, Reimu you might want to go see if what Rumia said was true, ze." Marisa pointed out, and pointed her finger to the shadow sphere where the darkness youkai was in.

The shadow sphere started to expand out looking as though it was going to explode, and it did. Reimu and Marisa both covered their eyes as several wisps of shadowy mists passed by them. When they looked to where the explosion originated from they were surprised to see what had happened to Rumia.

Rumia was there alright, but her appearance has changed. She now wears a black long skirt and woven vest, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath the vest, and her blonde hair extended midway to her torso. The most important detail that changed was that she was holding a sword with some unintelligible demonic runes on the black colored blade and the guard having the ribbon that formerly rested on the darkness youkai's head.

Rumia then opened her red eyes which now glowed as she checked out the new changes to herself. She smiled after seeing that her transformation has worked.

"Ah, much better~" Rumia said to herself. Her voice also changed where it was that of a child's and sounded innocent, now sounded mature.

"Huh, you weren't kidding when you said this was your true form." Reimu said to the darkness youkai.

"Indeed, Reimu Hakurei." Rumia said to the miko.

'_Well at least she finally got my name right.' _Reimu thought to herself. '_That's certainly an improvement.'_

"Now, we're just dueling earlier, let's resume our duel shall we?" Rumia said as two big long red wings materialized behind her and a red halo appeared on her head.

"Well while two are fighting. I'll just stay here and let the fireworks happen, ze!" Marisa said as she sat down on the porch of the Hakurei Shrine, eager to see how this will go down.

_BGM: __【東方 __Music__】__Rumia's theme remix - Monster Express 666 __【__Touhou __】_

The two combatants looked at each other, both tense on who would make the first move. Rumia then dashed at Reimu with her sword to try to hit her.

Reimu however blocked Rumia's sword with her gohei which held up very well against it. The miko stoically looked at Rumia who was gritting her sharp teeth at the shrine maiden.

Reimu managed to push Rumia off her with the use of an ascension kick. The darkness youkai was hit so hard that she was flung into the air. She then managed to recover quickly, and glared down at the miko for doing that.

Reimu then fired several persuasion needles at the darkness youkai. Rumia quickly then created the shadow sphere that she used to not be hit by the sun. The sphere acted as a shield as the needles bounced off its surface.

'_I feel it's time for red-white to see the new spell cards that I have created' _Rumia thought to herself before proclaiming one of her new spell cards.

"**Shadow Sign: Darkness Rising!" **Reimu looked down to the ground and saw shadows starting to appear on the ground. From the shadows a huge wave of black danmaku bullets came towards the miko.

'_Not only does the man-eating youkai have a new form, she also has new spell cards as well.' _Reimu thought to herself mildly impressed as she dodged the flood of black bullets while shooting homing amulets. '_Well it's time I fight back then!'_

"**Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal - SPREAD!" **Reimu called out declaring her spell card.

A large wave of ofudas had surrounded the shrine maiden, then the seals moved toward Rumia. Both the waves of black danmaku and ofudas clashed with each other for a small moment, but the larger amount of ofudas overpowered the danmaku and headed towards, where the darkness youkai was at.

The ofudas collided with the sphere, and at first it held up, but soon cracks started to appear on it. Rumia's sphere finally breaks into pieces, forcing Rumia to dodge the ofudas rushing toward her.

While being distracted with the seals she didn't see Reimu quickly rushing toward her, and hitting the darkness youkai with a purification rod. Rumia crashed down onto the ground, but quickly got up using a flap of her wings.

The shadow demon looked up to see several yin-yang orbs heading toward her. Before the orbs can hit Rumia, she melted into the shadows, and the yin-yang orbs hit nothing.

Reimu seeing that Rumia has vanished from her sight, tried sending the darkness youkai's aura. She managed to detect her, and dodged red shaped kunai bullets fired behind her.

Rumia manifested herself using Reimu's shadow. So she can attack Reimu from behind.

"Let's see if you can handle my new toy, red-white!" Rumia said as the demonic runes on her sword started to glow immensely. "**Demon Sign: Stormbringer!"**

Rumia then slashed her sword at Reimu, and from the sword came a huge transparent slash heading toward the miko. The shrine maiden dodged it, but where it landed caused a several black danmaku to materialize from the impact, forcing Reimu to dodge the bullets.

When Reimu looked back to the darkness youkai, she saw four slashes created by the darkness youkai now heading toward her. She proceeded to dodge those projectiles while firing homing amulets and ofudas at Rumia.

XXXXXXXXX

**With Marisa**

"Wow, things are getting intense now." Marisa said observing the duel with her eyes. "Who would know Rumia had so much power, ze."

"Eyyyyy, Marisa *hic* what did I miss." A familiar drunken voice said to the kleptomaniac witch.

"Oh, what's up Suika, what brings you out here, ze?"

The owner of the voice was none other than the person who usually lounges around the Hakurei Shrine. The oni, yet former Deva, Suika Ibuki.

"*hic* I wanted to check out *hic* what's happening outside *hic*" Suika answered. "*hic* so what happened?"

"While you were out like a light, the man-eating youkai decided to have a duel with Reimu. She lost, but revealed she had a secret Ex form to her, ze!" Marisa answered the oni's question.

"*hic* Marisa don't go breaking the *hic* fourth wall again." Suika lectured to Marisa while drunk. "You'll *hic* piss off Yukari *hic* again."

"Yes, mother~" Marisa said sarcastically to the oni.

"Anyways *hic* you wouldn't mind if I watch the *hic* fight."

"Sure, ze" Marisa said as Suika sat beside the kleptomaniac witch as she took a swig from her gourd.

XXXXXXXXX

**Back with Reimu and Rumia**

"I'm impressed you have gotten stronger with that new form of yours." Reimu commented as she dodged a whole wave of red and black danmaku as she fired persuasion needles at the darkness youkai.

"And I'll say that despite your lazy attitude, you seem to be holding up to my attacks really well." Rumia commended the miko as she evaded being hit by the needles.

"**Scattered Spirit: Fantasy Seal - WORN!" **Reimu said as she fired a swarm of ofudas and amulets, while teleporting randomly in the air.

Rumia eluded the seals by quickly transforming herself into a shadow and becoming immaterial. The ofudas and amulets just flew by her without even hiring their target.

"**Darkness Sign: Demarcation!" **Rumia countered Reimu's spell card by using one of her older ones. However since she has gotten stronger the spell card has as well. There are now so many weaving circles, and the darkness youkai started to fire even more blue bullets at the miko.

The ofudas and amulets clashed with the weaving of different colored circles and blue bullets. However, Rumia's spell card won this time, and the circles and bullets went toward Reimu. When they collided with the miko, Reimu's look on her face was that of terror, after being hit. Suddenly the miko's body evaporated into amulets that suddenly rushed toward Rumia.

"Huh?!" Rumia said in bewilderment as she dodge the amulets heading toward her. '_If that wasn't Reimu, then where is she?!'_

"**Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!" **Rumia was then heavily bombarded by the miko's most famous attack. Her shere that she regenerated with the use of the shadows was quickly destroyed, and was hit in all directions by the holy attack.

"If I didn't use a body double of mine I would have most certainly been hit." Reimu said to the darkness youkai very seriously. "Now you have my attention."

"Well that's good." Rumia said as she regenerated the damage to her body using the wisps of shadows. "Because you're going to need it!"

"**Shadow Sign: Dark Mist!" **Rumia declared as her halo and wings glowed releasing a shadowy mist that covered the battlefield. Reimu had a bit of a hard time trying to see her opponent.

The shrine maiden then dodged several red, green, and blue colored bullets thanks to her years of spell card experience. Reimu looked and saw the demonic runes of Rumia's sword, known simply as stormbringer, and immediately blocked some strikes by Rumia.

"You may be able to hide in that mist of yours, but that won't save you from being exterminated!" Reimu said with fierce determination to the darkness youkai within the dark mist. "**Prayer: Disaster-Dispelling Prayer!"**

Reimu fired several red amulets all over the place in the mist. The red amulets then turned orange and created waves of amulets that swarmed throughout the mist, and actually cleared it up revealing the location where Rumia was at. The darkness youkai was currently a little bit away in front of Reimu.

Seeing that her location was revealed, Rumia decided to use another one of her spell cards. "**Moon Sign: Moonlight Ray!" **

Unlike last time there were now four lasers, and more rings of blue bullets that made it significantly harder for Reimu to evade being hit. Still the miko managed to barely graze against the lasers and bullets.

After Rumia's spell card has ended, Reimu has decided it's time for her to use her most powerful move in her arsenal to finally end this duel.

"You may be a powerful youkai…" Reimu declared to Rumia while glaring at her with a scowl. "But that doesn't mean you're safe from being exterminated just like the other youkai, I have faced before!"

_BGM: UNL Reimu's "Fantasy Heaven" Theme: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation (End of Century)_

Seven non colored yin-yang orbs appeared around Reimu that started to spin her rapidly around her. The shrine maiden herself also started to radiate a huge amount of holy power from her. Rumia, cautious of Reimu's next move, tried to turn herself into a shadow.

"You're not going anywhere!" Reimu shouted before sending several amulets that touched Rumia, and turned into chains that wrapped around her. The darkness youkai tried to turn into a shadow, but couldn't because the chains actively prevented her from doing so.

'_Ah, shit….' _Rumia cussed to herself mentally. '_This isn't going to be good is it?'_

The seven non colored, but also glowing yin-yang orbs were now spinning so fast that they looked like a ring around Reimu right now. The miko as of now, stared calmly and apathetically to Rumia's red eyes.

"**FANTASY HEAVEN!" **Reimu said clearly and with force declaring the name of her most powerful attack. The seven glowing yin-yang orbs fired out an innumerable amount of ofudas and multicolored lasers.

Rumia then tried to shield herself using her sphere against the enormous amounts of projectiles heading toward her. But it only prevented the inevitable, as it only held up for several seconds before shattering and leaving the darkness youkai at the mercy of the ofudas and multicolored lasers.

"Arrrrgghhhhhhhh!" Rumia screamed in pain as she was bombarded in every direction. She felt like she was being punched everywhere right now.

'_Damn it!' Even with this newfound power I couldn't even beat Reimu…' _Rumia thought to herself as she slowly but surely falls unconscious.

_BGM End_

Eventually the Fantasy Heaven stopped and the seven yin-yang vanished. Reimu then flew back to the grounds of the Hakurei Shrine. While she was victorious there were some marks left on her from the duel. Her usual shrine maiden clothing was torn and ripped at several places along with that her hair is a little frazzled. She was even panting a little from the fight as well.

Reimu heard a crash behind her and saw the unconscious body of Rumia. The darkness youkai had several bruises from Fantasy Heaven as well as that, her clothing had numerous tears and rips on it. Her wings and halo are currently absent indicating that they were more less not a part of her body.

"Well that battle was crazy, ze!"

"Sure was *hic* Marisa!"

Reimu turned to where the two voices were coming from and saw it was Marisa and Suika. "So you two did enjoy the duel between me and the youkai."

"Yes, da-ze!" Marisa said to the miko happily. "I didn't realize Rumia had such power within her!"

"Yes, *hic* I didn't know that man-eating youkai was powerful as well." Suika commented.

Marisa saw that there was a troubled expression on her friend's face. "Eh, Reimu you look troubled? What's wrong, ze?"

"I fear this may be the beginning…" Reimu said before continuing. "Of the weaker youkai, finally getting stronger and tougher soon."

"What might you say that, Reimu?" Marisa said to her longtime friend.

"I know that Rumia is in the group of idiots. I think that the rest of her idiot friends will become inspired or at least try to become stronger….." Reimu then pointed gohei at the currently unconscious youkai to put more emphasis in her statement. "Like her."

XXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile….**

Unknown to the shrine maiden, ordinary magician, and oni, the duel was watched by two fairies. The first one had short green hair and a yellow ribbon on her along with wearing a blue dress with white trim and sleeves and also having golden wings. The second fairy wore a white blouse, and blue jumper dress. She had blue ribbon on her blue hair along with having icicle wings.

It was Cirno along with her friend Daiyousei. The ice fairy wanted to go to the Hakurei Shrine to fight Reimu once again. The green haired fairy reluctantly came along just so she can try (and fail) to convince her friend not to.

Imagine to both of the fairies' surprise, when they found out that Rumia was fighting Reimu already with a new form and with a lot more power. Cirno and Daiyousei have never thought of their friend holding so much power.

"Wow! Eye never thought our friend Rumia had so much power!" Cirno said, impressed and slightly jealous of her friend's achievement. She then flew off leaving her friend Daiyousei."I must get stronger to become the strongest fairy in Gensokyo!"

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going, Cirno?!" Daiyousei shouted as she flew to try and catchup with the ice fairy.

"Eye'm going to get help from Letty, of course!" Cirno said as the two of them soared to where Letty Whiterock was currently at.


	8. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

* * *

**Synopsis: ? ? ?**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

XXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: [__東方__] The Last Judgement (Remastered/ UFO Style)_

Makai, a dimension known for its toxic miasma that will poison any living thing it comes across. It's landscape is mostly rough red terrain, filled with areas where there were large amounts of dark energy. There was also storm clouds floating about with lightning flashing within them.

And yet life prevails here. There are plants that thrive there yet are made out of crystals rather than organic matter found on earth. The inhabitants of Makai managed to prosper there and the miasma also enhances the magical capabilities of those who are used to it.

There is a thriving city inside the realm of Makai known simply as the Capital, where most of the residents/daemons live. Floating above the city is a fortress made out of black material with a mix of stone and metal, known as Pandemonium.

On the balcony overlooking Makai is a matured woman wearing a red segmented dress with various black and white hemlines. Her hair was white, and a long side-ponytail was formed by tying it using two cherry-like orbs alongside her flowing hair. Her blue eyes were currently watching the realm, and the inhabitants that she has created. For she is Shinki, the god of Makai, and creator as well.

"*exhale* what lovely today it is today." Shinki murmured to herself in silence. "Well as lovely as it can be in this place that is."

Shinki suddenly sensed something very anomalous in the realm of Makai. The Makai goddess can sense what doesn't fit in her realm, including all of her creations in her dimension.

"I wonder what, or who would come to Makai of all places?" Shinki said to herself before summoning a portal, and entering it.

**? ? ?**

Shinki arrived at the source of the anomaly, which is in an uninhabited zone where none of her creations wanted to live, she called Hokkai. The Makai goddess didn't know why they didn't want to live there but she simply didn't bother to get answers.

After flying over Hokkai for about seven seconds, Shinki finally encountered the anomaly. The Makai goddess found out this mysterious anomaly was a matured woman.

The woman was revealed to be wearing a white dress that had a black overdress that zigzagged across her chest area and upper stomach. She also appeared to be wearing a red cape as well. Her sleeves as well as her boots were a black color in a similar vein to her black overdress but had white strips of fabric wrapped in patterns crossing them. The flowing, wavy hair of said woman was gradient light brown and purple complimenting each other. Her eye color is hazel and mauve looking.

But the most defining feature that Shinki could tell from this person was she was emitting an aura of holiness. It felt like the Makai goddess was currently in the presence of a true Christian saint right now…

"Excuse me, stranger, but why would you want to come to Makai of all places?" Shinki asked the woman.

"I didn't come here out of my volition." The stranger said to the Makai goddess. "I was sealed here."

'_Why would they seal this woman here in Makai?' _Shinki thought to herself. '_In fact she doesn't even seem like the type who is evil to begin with!'_

"Well, what were you sealed for, exactly?"

"I wanted to help bring peace to both humanity and youkai. I myself am I youkai, but hid my true form so as to ruin my goal." The stranger answered with a solemn look. "However,

'_Well that confirms that this stranger here is innocent.' _Shinki mentally talked to herself. ' _This also means she's a youkai herself...well a kind one to be more exact.'_

"Thank you for answering my questions truthfully." Shinki said to the stranger.

"You're welcome." The stranger replied. "I hoped that my answers were valid enough that I wouldn't be a threat to you."

"Don't worry you passed."

There was a brief silence between the stranger and Makai goddess for several seconds. Shinki decided to break this moment of silence by saying something that she should have done in the first place.

"By the way I haven't introduced myself, and you haven't as well." The Makai goddess said to the stranger. "I am Shinki, the goddess of Makai, and its creator, and you are?"

"I am Byakuren Hijiri." The stranger responded. "A Buddhist nun,, youkai magician, and the head priest of the Myouren Temple."

XXXXXXXXX

**Timeskip: Around 1000 years later…**

_BGM: UFO Stage 5 Theme; Provincial Makai City Esoteria_

After their first meeting with each other, Shinki and Byakuren quickly became friends with one another. Over the centuries the Makai goddess would on occasion visit the Buddhist nun so as to give her some advice, and generally see how she was doing.

Shinki also built Byakuren, a small Buddhist temple in Hokkai, seeing as though she would be here for a long time. The Makai goddess offered the Buddhist nun, at numerous points in time, to free her from the seal, but she always turned it down, because the youkai believed that her followers were going to rescue her from Makai.

Though Shinki decided to teach Byakuren new magical spells from Makai as a way for the Buddhist nun to pass the time, but also for her to learn some new moves from the Makai Goddess.

Speaking of which, today in Makai, Shinki is gonna visit Byakuren, and she brought someone who would like to meet her…

In the Buddhist temple in Hokkai, Byakuren was busy meditating while reciting a mantra in the lotus position. She usually does so, because doing so will help her soothe the mind and help the Buddhist nun relax.

Suddenly Byakuren stopped reciting her prayers as she heard a portal opening outside of her temporary home. The nun got up from her lotus position to go greet the one who came to visit her.

'_Hmmmmm, it looks like she is coming to visit me right now.' _Byakuren thought to herself as she went to the front sliding doors of the temple.

The Buddhist nun then slid the doors to reveal Shinki, standing there with a calm smile on her face. "Hello, Byakuren."

"Hello, Shinki." The nun replied to the goddess. "What brings you here to Hokkai?"

"Well, I came here, because I wanted you to meet someone who would like to see you." Shinki said to her friend.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Byakuren said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come now Alice it's time for you to meet, Byakuren."

The person that Shinki wanted Byakuren to meet was revealed to be a little girl, and she was actually behind the Makai goddess while the two of them were talking. The girl was wearing a pink/white dress with a blue apron, a matching headband with a ribbon on the side, as well as white socks. She also has blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Byakuren, meet my adopted daughter, Alice." Shinki said introducing the nun to the person she wanted to meet, as the youkai magician inspected the little girl.

"What brings you here to Hokkai of all places, Alice?" Byakuren asked the little girl.

"Um, can you pwease show me magic, Byakuren-san." Alice replied to the Buddhist nun's question.

"If you came here to just so you can learn magic from me." Byakuren started to say before continuing. "Then you came to the right place, because I'll gladly give you a demonstration."

"*gasp* Really!" Alice shouted in excitement and a childish glint in her eyes.

"Yes, but do you know the basics about magic, Alice?"

"Uhhhhh, yes I do!" Alice responded. "My mommy taught me magic, and all sorts of things! Isn't that right mom?"

"Yes, I did teach my daughter the things she needs to know on how to cast magic." Shinki said to Byakuren. "I even gave my daughter her own grimoire. Why don't you show her the book, Alice?"

"Okay, mom!" Alice then pulled out a brown book from somewhere. Byakuren could sense the vast amounts of power from the grimoire, but noticed that the book had latches that kept it shut.

"Shinki, why is your daughter's grimoire closed?" Byakuren commented to the Makai goddess.

"Well to be it simply, my friend. The grimoire was intentionally sealed shut, because it was very unstable, due to the enormous amounts of magic within it." Shinki answered. "Also because my daughter, Alice isn't powerful enough to control it yet."

"Enough of this!" Alice yelled out a bit impatiently. "Can we pwease get to the magic now Byakuren-san."

"Calm down, Alice." Byakuren said reassuringly to the little girl. "I'm gonna go do that right now."

Byakuren then walked by Alice and Shinki, and then flew a bit over to the barren lands of Hokkai. Both the mother and daughter duo turned to see the magical display done by the Buddhist nun.

But before any of that can happen, Byakuren pulled out a sutra scroll from her hip. Now unlike the other sutras she has this one was unique to the Buddhist. For it was created during her time in Makai.

_BGM: UFO Stage 6 Boss - Byakuren Hijiri's Theme - Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind_

The scroll then unfolded itself into two pieces, and between which is a hologram of rainbow symbols. Alice was mesmerized by the colorful look of the scroll, while Shinki seemed to be very familiar with it.

"Why does your grimoire look so pretty Byakuren-san?" Alice said charmed at its look.

"It isn't really called a grimoire, but more or less a scroll." Byakuren responded to Alice's question. "But it still can provide me magic just like your grimoire, Alice.

The scroll's hologram then started to flash a bright rainbow-like color, as did Byakuren. Suddenly a big transparent yellow lotus flower and four smaller ones appeared behind her. All five of which appeared to be stretched in a butterfly position. The huge lotus butterfly seemed to radiate a tranquil feeling, yet peaceful presence as well.

"**Magic: Mystic Fragrance of a Makai Butterfly!" **Byakuren shouted as a ton of blue smaller butterfly shaped danmaku . They all then started to dance and weave as several lasers materialized from the central big lotus flower in perfect harmony despite the chaos ensuing.

Alice was enchanted by watching the large amounts of blue butterflies danced in sync sort of like when she controls her dolls. Shinki was impressed with Byakuren's spell, because it shows that the Buddhist has indeed improved from her lessons over the centuries.

After about 3 minutes the butterflies dematerialized, and so did the lotus butterfly from behind Byakuren. "So what did you think about my demonstration, Alice?"

"It was amazing!" Alice shouted in excitement and glee. "Those butterflies were weally pretty, and they looked so cute dancing."

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Byakuren said with a small smile on her face from hearing the praise from the little girl.

"Can you show me more pwease." Alice begged to the nun with the puppy eyes look.

'_So cute!' _Byakuren thought to herself. "Alright Alice, I'll show you more."

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Alice shouted in glee after hearing this statement from the Buddhist.

The lotus butterfly appeared once again behind Byakuren as it started to radiate a new move from her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Timeskip: About 30 minutes later…**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind_

After showing about three more of her other magical spells Byakuren decided to stop showing more, because it proved a point to Alice. Speaking of the little girl, she decided to go back to Pandemonium, because it was time for her to go home with Shinki, but before Alice's mother can come with her. The Buddhist has to talk with the Makai goddess for a bit.

"So Byakuren, why did you want to talk to me right now?" Shinki asked the Buddhist.

"Well I heard about the fact that you just opened a tourist agency in Makai. Is this true?"

"Yes that is quite so." Shinki answered. "My subjects for a while wanted to go see Gensokyo, and so I decided that it is time for them to go see it for themselves."

"Shinki, that is a horrible idea coming from you." Byakuren then facepalmed from this statement.

"Well what makes you say that?"

"For starters, I discovered that Makai's miasma is very toxic to everything alive and living. I myself discovered it when I first came here."

"Well then how are you still alive then?" Shinki asked the Buddhist with a worried look on her face.

"This is because of my magical resistance to the miasma." Byakuren answered. "And secondly I detected that most of the inhabitants of Makai have the miasma within them, which means they would poison anyone that comes close to them."

"Okay maybe I should have thought this through better." Shinki said anxiously. "I'm going to back to Pandemonium and shut down that tourist agency-"

_BGM: Re; MS Final Stage Theme; End of the World ~ World's End [Jynx's Remaster]_

"Lady Shinki! I have urgent news to tell you!" Both Shinki and Byakuren turned their heads to the speaker. The speaker was revealed to be a woman wearing a red and white maid outfit along with having yellow eyes and wavy hair.

"What news do you bring to me, Yumeko." Shinki asked her maid.

"Makai has been invaded by four individuals!" Yumeko said with a serious look on her face.

"Who would dare to invade upon my realm!" Shinki said with anger in voice from hearing this statement from her maid.

"The reports from the defenders say it is a green haired youkai, an evil spirit, a purple witch, and the Hakurei shrine maiden, Lady Shinki."

'_I think I know the reason why these people invaded. It could be because of the tourist agency isn't it?' _Shinki thought to herself calming herself down. "Thanks for telling me the news, Yumeko. I'll go and deal with this right now."

"I'll return to Pandemonium to help you assist with repealing the invaders Shinki-sama." The maid said as she used her manipulation of space to travel back to the fortress.

"Shinki how will you deal with these people?" Byakuren said worried for her friend.

"Eh, don't worry about me, I'll go tell those people that I will shut down Makai's tourist agency, and that will hopefully stop them from invading my realm." Shinki said while shrugging her shoulders.

"But what if they don't?"

"Well then they're gonna provide something good entertainment for me." The Makai goddess answered Byakuren's question.

"Then I pray for your safety and the rest of the inhabitants as well." Byakuren said with a calm look on her face.

"Don't worry about me and my subjects are gonna be fine." Shinki said as she used a portal to go to Pandemonium to assess the situation right now.

"I hope so." The Buddhist said with apprehension.

XXXXXXXXX

**Timeskip: About 10 years later…**

_BGM: UFO Final Stage Theme; Fires of Hokkai_

Shinki did manage to repel the four people invading Makai, but during the fight, she ends up bringing Makai to ruin (sort of). Luckily Makai's residents managed to take shelter or evacuated safely from the place where the final battle took place. Afterwards, Makai's inhabitants and the Makai goddess started to rebuild everything that was destroyed.

Hokkai is the only place in Makai unaffected by the fight between Shinki, and the four invaders from Gensokyo. However Shinki's visits to Byakuren happened less often, because she was busy helping with the rebuilding of Makai for the next 10 years.

Today is the day that Makai is fully rebuilt this time, but it is also an important day for Byakuren as well…

Byakuren was currently practicing using her spell cards in the open deserted land of Hokkai. Not too long after the Makai Incident, which was the event that involved the four incident resolvers invading Makai, the Spell Card rules were placed in effect so as to make fights between individuals not as violent and without the deaths of the people fighting against each other.

"**Magic: Omen of Purple Clouds!**" A plethora of pink spheres and small bullets were unleashed around the Buddhist, which hit the rough terrain of Makai right now. After a while the spell card ended and the nun floated down onto the ground.

"Well it seems you're getting quickly used for the spell card rules then are you?" Byakuren turned her head to see Shinki standing there with a smile on her face. "I also came here to tell you something concerning."

"And what pray tell is that?" Byakuren asked her longtime friend a question.

"Well my daughter Alice told me that she saw a giant floating ship that seemed vaguely familiar to the one you told me about." Shinki said, trying to see if the nun would react.

After hearing this statement, Byakuren was shocked from hearing this. "It can't be! Is it?"

"Yes I think that your followers/friends are coming to free you right now, Byakuren." Shinki said already knowing that this day was coming.

"That's good." Byakuren said, breathing a sigh of relief. "But wait didn't you no one couldn't enter Makai without your permission-"

"Don't worry, Byakuren. In this case just for you I'll allow them to enter Makai." Shinki said.

"Thank you!" Byakuren said, thanking the Makai goddess. "But wait what about the one guarding the entrance to Makai."

"Not to worry I dealt with her and it went a little something like this…"

XXXXXXXXX

**Flashback...**

In a huge cave in a mountain in Gensokyo rests the entrance of Makai. The entrance is defined as a pair of humongous doors. It is these doors that Shinki is currently at right now.

"Yuugenmagan I call you here right now!" Shinki called out for seemingly no reason.

Suddenly five strange-looking disks appeared revolving around in a circle. Red, bloodshot eyes opened up on each of the disks taking up most of the space on their respective disks. Lightning was cracking around the disks as the eyes looked down upon Shinki. The disks then became connected by lines of lightning that were all coming from a figure in the middle of all of this. The figure herself was wearing a pink top and detached sleeves similar to that of a miko's. Her blonde hair was tied in a blond ponytail, and her own eyes were red. She also wore red pants as well.

"Who dares call upon Yuugenmagan!" The figure speaks as though it was a puppet to the floating eyes. "Oh, it is you Lady Shinki. What can we do for you?"

"If for whatever reason see a flying ship come here, I want you to not attack it and its crew." Shinki ordered.

"Fear not Lady Shinki, we will do as you tell us." Yuugenmagan saluted the Makai goddess.

"Excellent, and while you're at it I want you to open the doors for them as well."

XXXXXXXXX

**Flashback over...**

"So you told the gatekeeper to allow my followers to enter Makai." Byakuren said.

"That is correct."

Byakuren and Shinki then heard a large creaking sound. Both of them turned their heads and saw that a giant flying ship had flown through Makai's entrance.

"It would seem your freedom is coming near, old friend." Shinki said to the Buddhist. "While I would like to meet your followers in person there are some mattersI have to attend to."

"And what would that be?" Byakuren said to the Maki goddess.

"I have to tell my subjects to not attack the ship and its crew, and also make sure the miasma doesn't harm them as well." Shinki said as she created a portal to travel to tell everyone.

"Promise to me that you will visit me in the future." Byakuren stated to the Makai goddess.

"Oh don't worry I always keep a promise." Shinki then entered the portal as Byakuren turned to the ship to get ready to be reunited with her followers.

* * *

**A/n: If you're mad I didn't put in a fight scene between Pc-98 Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka, and Shinki then no worries! I might make a Mystic Square arc later on when I feel like it. I also didn't put in all of Byakuren's attacks, because I want them to be revealed later on in this story.**

**I also had problems depicting Byakuren in a right way, and I hoped the one here feels like the one everyone knows about.**


	9. The Creation of Gensokyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

* * *

**Synopsis: The title of the chapter says it all.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

**[Dragon speaking]**

"SHOUTING"

**[DRAGON SHOUTING]**

XXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: Gothic Storm - DRAGONS LAND_

There was a land in Japan that was very desolate that was deserted and felt very isolated from the rest of the country. The only defining feature of the region was the enormous mountain, bamboo forest, and village in the region. There however, wasn't anything else which are the forests, rivers, and other flora in the region.

The only humans living in the village are one of the few inhabitants living in the region. However the village isn't well known outside of the land, and because of this, the place is remotely isolated from the rest of Japan. However they aren't the only residents living here...

For these other residents are the feared and supernatural creatures known as youkai. These beings originally used this area of Japan as a staging ground to terrorize the rest of the nation for a while. Now it is used as a safe haven for them so as to survive in a technological and advanced world.

Which brings us to where we're at now.

Everything is as normal as it can be in the region. The village of humans is trying its best to go about their normal routines, and defend against the wild youkai who are prowling the lands to eat and kill any humans they find.

Suddenly everyone heard a thunderous roar as they all turned their heads in awe to see something absolutely terrifying, but magnificent. A dragon that is 600 meters long was high above them, its royal blue scales shined brightly in the sunlight contrasting with the dark blue underbelly. Its gigantic wings were so big that it would be as big or even bigger than the tallest building in the world. Its blue eyes looked down upon both the humans and the youkai in the region.

[**With a bit of my breath this land will become fertile.**] The dragon then let out a huge breath as it literally breathed life into the desolate landscape. Grass, flowers, and other fauna started to sprout from the rough ground.

**[With my scales water flows.]** Several of the Dragon's scales detached themselves from it and started to head to the surface. Some of its scales landed into the soil of this fertile and from them water started to come out forming the rivers that flow throughout the land. Multiple scales gathered up in one spot and formed a lake that would later be Misty Lake. At the youkai mountain the tengu, kappa, and oni witnessed the formation of the large waterfalls that will be part of the mountain.

**[With my strength rises the mountains, and hills.] **The dragon's tail smacked the ground as multiple earthquakes started to occur and shake the ground throughout the land. Several small hills and large mountains rose up from the ground.

**[And with a flap of my wings the weather is formed.] **The gigantic wings flapped hugely and a huge gust of wind was formed and then clouds started to form throughout the land.

**[And thus Gensokyo is born…] **The dragon let out a huge roar that shaked the earth and everyone felt its power.

"Dragon-san you don't have to be so overdramatic." A voice said to it. The Dragon turned its head and saw four individuals.

The first individual was a woman with red eyes along with shoulder-length pink hair with Chinese-styled buns. Her right arm for whatever reason was wrapped up in bandages, and a shackle lays on her left wrist. She wore a green skirt, and a white top over which is a maroon tabard with a thorny vine motif and large rose-shaped ornament just below collar level.

The second individual was another woman with long, blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wears a yellow tabard adorned with a constellation pattern of stars representing the Big Dipper. She wears a green skirt and black boots, and on her head is a three-point hat. This woman was currently sitting on a throne, and behind, which are green, pink, blue, and orange colored flames emerging.

The third individual was yet another woman with long purple black hair, and pitch black eyes with white purple irises in the middle of them. She was wearing a dark purple cloak with a hood that has some runes on it. The cloak was opening revealing a lavender colored European styled tabard with some complex and intricate black hole motifs on also seems to be a lilac colored hair band on her head with an indigo colored bow on the right of the band. Four void-like wings jut from behind her.

The fourth and final individual was the speaker, who talked to the dragon. She has dark golden eyes and long blonde hair on top which is a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. She wears a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress. She was currently sitting on a gap with an uncountable amount of eyes peering through the tear while holding a pink lace parasol in one hand and a paper fan in the other.

"You all know what must be done?" The Dragon said to the four of them.

"Indeed, we do." The speaker said as she folded her fan and placed it on the gap that she was sitting. While this was going on the other three individuals were nodding their heads in agreement. "We all do."

"I, Kasen Ibaraki…"

"Okina Matara…"

"Kyomu Burakkuabisu…"

"And, Yukari Yakumo…"

"Swear on this day that WE, the Sages of Gensokyo that WE will keep balance in this land of illusions and pledge ourselves to eternal peace, with you almighty, DRAGON GOD!" Yukari, Okina, Kyomu, and Kasen shouted in unison as dark clouds started to form above them and thunder was heard above.

**[Good…] **The Dragon said as lightning struck the four sages. Despite being hit by multiple lightning from the sky, they were unharmed, because it was doing something else. A few seconds later it stopped revealing the aftermath of what happened. There on each of the necks of the sages is a small tattoo on them that resembles a dragon's eye.

**[The sigil on your necks symbolize our oath between us. It isn't unseeable to everyone, but me and you girls.] **The sigils on Yukari, Okina, Kyomu, and Kasen's neck disappeared.**[But if any of you four decide to break this oath with me…]**

The wind around them started to rapidly pick up speed, and the clouds overhead flashed thunder like crazy. An intense amount of killing intent was released from the Dragon God, but luckily was contained with a massive barrier surrounding Gensokyo. **[I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! DO YOU FOUR UNDERSTAND!]**

"Y-YES, DRAGON-SAN!" The four sages shouted out quickly in absolute fear, and shaking a bit from the enormous amounts of killing intent.

**[Excellent…] **The dark clouds overhead dissipated revealing the bright sunlight above. Just as quickly as it appeared the large amounts of killing intent disappeared. **[My work here is finished, Gensokyo is created, it's time to take my leave…]**

"Wait where are you going, Dragon-san?" Okina asked the Dragon God.

**[My work here is done, all that is left is the barrier that will protect Gensokyo from the Outside World.] **The Dragon God said. **[Luckily the barrier I have created will be that barrier, but it is incomplete as of now…]**

"That's where me and Hakurei come in." Yukari interjected confidently.

**[As Yukari mentioned here, she and the Hakurei shrine maiden will help finalize and seal Gensokyo from the Outside World.] **The Dragon stated. **[I'll leave Gensokyo to you four to maintain the stability and balance of the land of illusions.]**

The Dragon God then faced itself to the residents of Gensokyo, both youkai and humans. **[Fear not residents of Gensokyo for while I may be gone, I'll still protect this land with my life, and I will return in the FUTURE!]**

A humongous portal formed in the center of Gensokyo as the rest of the Dragon's body entered it first the head, next the torso, and finally the tail. Afterwards the portal collapsed in on itself, and made an explosion so large that it was seen by everyone.

The sages of Gensokyo looked at each other and had a silent conversation, then set off to uphold their responsibilities of maintaining the stability and peace of this untouched land.

For Yukari she used her gap to travel to the Hakurei Shrine to strengthen the barrier surrounding Gensokyo alongside Hakurei. The gap youkai and shrine maiden managed to succeed in finalizing the barrier that will seal off the land of illusions from the Outside World.

For Okina she traveled to her dimension the Land of the Backdoors by using a backdoor. She did so, because in her realm, she will be able to manage and guide the four seasons of Gensokyo: Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter.

For Kasen she flew to Youkai Mountain to go and govern over the tengu, and kappa along with her fellow Devas of the mountain. They made sure that there were no conflicts between the youkai of the mountain and the occupied village of humans in Gensokyo

For Kyomu, she went outside of Gensokyo and started erasing prior information of the land of illusions off of the books and minds of those outside. The void god was absolutely relentless in her search to delete everything related to the land of illusions in the Outside World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BGM: Touhou 15.5 - Shinkirou Theatrical (Human Village)_

**-In Present Time-**

"-And so in honor of the Dragon God's creation of Gensokyo. The humans in the Human Village built a statue dedicated to it here." The history teacher said to her class.

The history teacher has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. She wears a hat that resembles a building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar.

"So does anyone here have any questions?" The history teacher asked.

One of the students raised their hand. "Yes, Botan?"

"Um, Keine-sensei, do you know where the Dragon God could be at?" The student asked the teacher."

"Good question, Botan." Keine remarked to him. "But no I don't know where the Dragon might be, but I do know that it's still being active to this day."

Keine then looked at the clock in the room and saw what time it was. It was 2:40 p.m.

"Well, class looks like it's time for all you to go home, you're all dismissed." Keine said as the rest of the class cheerfully went out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

Keine was seen strolling down the streets of the Human Village. She was going back to her home in the village.

"Hello, Keine-san." A voice said to the history teacher. She turned her head and saw a man.

This man has azure colored hair and blue eyes. Another thing to note about the man is that he's wearing a navy blue kimono as well. "Oh, hello Ryūjin."

"So, what have you been doing lately Keine?" Ryūjin with a smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing much, I was just teaching the children a history lesson." Keine responded.

"Oh, what were you teaching about?"

"Well, I was teaching them about the creation of Gensokyo." Keine said. "And also about the Dragon God as well."

"Oh…" Ryūjin said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Keine. Do you believe that the Dragon God will return to Gensokyo?"

'_Why would he ask me that question.' _Keine thought to herself. "Yes I do know it might return one day, but just not right now."

"Hmmm…" Ryūjin continued on before saying. "Good answer."

"Why would you ask me that question?" Keine said, voicing her curiosity.

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to ask you a simple question, that's all."

"Okay?"

"Anyways why are you here walking about Ryūjin?" Keine asked the man.

"Well, I was going to go get some for me and my wife, right now." Ryūjin answered.

"Oh, is that all." Keine said to him. "Well I'm going to go back home, now."

"See you later, Keine." The history teacher started to walk back to her home. If she were to turn her head back to Ryūjin she could have seen the satisfied smile on his face…

* * *

**A/n: If you're wondering why I described Kyomu's appearance again, it is because I want to add a bit of drama to this story, since this is the creation of Gensokyo. I also did so, so as to remind everyone what Kyomu looked like (if they have forgotten that is).**

**Also can I point out this story is (arguably) the only Touhou story where Okina Matara actually appears physically without being mentioned. So there's also that.**


	10. The Scarlet Mist Incident I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

* * *

**Synopsis: A scarlet mist has descended upon Gensokyo and it is up to both Reimu and Marisa to solve the incident, and beat up the culprit behind it!**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

'MOVES'

XXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: EoSD Stage 1 Theme; A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry (Re-Extended)_

Gensokyo a land that is untouched by the scientific outside world, and where the supernatural roam free. However, the land is currently being plagued by red mist, which is blocking out the sunlight. And it is up to the main incident resolvers to go and solve whatever is happening as of now.

"*Sigh* here we go again." Reimu Hakurei said to herself as she flew through the forest.

Reimu is a shrine maiden who works to make sure Gensokyo's peace is alright by resolving incidents. She is known for wearing a red skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. The miko has long loose brown-black hair with a red ribbon on her head and matching tubes on her sidelocks. Her brown eyes were surveying the area right now looking for the origin of the red mist, and she was gripping her gohei tightly in case of combat.

As she is flying several fairies decided to confront Reimu and started to fire danmaku toward the miko. The shrine maiden managed to dodge the bullets, and retaliated by shooting the fairies with ofudas from the two yin-yang orbs floating beside her. The fairies were easily taken out by the bullets and simply disintegrated somewhere far away from this place.

A greater fairy flew up with some smaller fairies to combat the miko. The big one shot several red danmaku which spreaded out, while the smaller ones followed it up by shooting small blue bullets. Reimu of course dodged these projectiles and took all of them out by throwing her two yin-yang orbs at the fairies. One of the orbs smashed into the big fairy and took her out, and some of the smaller fairies as well. The other one finished off the stranglers that survived the orb from earlier.

Two more greater fairies confronted Reimu and started firing intricate danmaku patterns at the shrine maiden. Of course she dodged them easily and took both of them out with some homing amulets.

"Well if I get out of this darn forest I might be able to find the place, where this mist is coming from." Reimu said to herself as she flew through the forest.

"Is that so~"

Reimu immediately stopped moving in mid air and started to check where the voice of the speaker was coming from. A little girl with a ribbon on her head floated in front of the miko with her arms out in a t pose.

"Hello there, Miss I'm Rumia!"

"And I'm Hakurei Reimu." The shrine maiden sharply introduced herself to Rumia.

"Good there's something I have to ask you." She asked her innocently.

"Oh, and what might that be?" The miko knew that something is a bit off with this girl so she prepared herself for what's probably going to happen next.

_BGM: Devil's Go Through the Night - Rumia Theme Remix_

"Can I eat you?" Rumia said as she smiled widely revealing sharp teeth in her mouth.

"No, because you're in my way right, now." Reimu said.

"Is that so~?" Rumia said, still with that monstrous grin on her face. "**Night Sign: Night Bird!"**

The youkai started to shoot green and blue shots that spread out as well as green ones to support them. Reimu dodged them easily due to her experiences in the past, and shot several persuasion needles at her..

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Rumia was hit by some of the senbons, but she dodged most of them. She retaliated by blue, green, and red danmaku bullets at the shrine maiden.

Reimu dodged these projectiles and sent homing amulets toward the youkai. Rumia couldn't dodge them and was hit by the projectiles, so she decided to use one of her other spell cards.

"**Darkness Sign: Demarcation**!" Red, white, and green weaving danmaku, and blue waves of bullets were shot by Rumia to try and catch the shrine maiden off guard. Reimu of course just dodged through them easily, she decided to end this fight quickly by throwing both the yin-yang orbs beside her at the darkness youkai.

"*smash* blegh! *smash* Arghhh!" Rumia was first hit in the middle by the first orb, and she was then hit in the head by the second. The youkai crashed down into the earth screaming, there was dust where the impact had taken place, and revealed Rumia's knocked out body on the floor.

'_Alright, now that's done I need to find a way out of this darn forest.' _Reimu thought to herself as she went back on track with getting out of the forest as she left the knocked out Rumia on the ground.

_BGM End._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Timeskip: 2 minutes later…**

"Alright I'm finally out of that forest." Reimu said as she saw the exit out of the woods. She started flying toward it.

When Reimu came out she found herself at the edge of a lake. There was a white cool mist in the lake, and the most important detail is that there was a red mansion at the far side of the water, which had red mist coming out of it.

'_There's the place, where the culprit must be at!' _Reimu mentally thought to herself.

"Hey, Reimu!" A voice called out to her left.

Reimu turned her head, and saw a familiar face "Hello, Marisa."

Marisa Kirisame, one of Gensokyo's main incident resolvers. She is currently wearing a black-white witch outfit, the magician even had broom to fit the look as well. She is also known for her kleptomaniac tendencies.

"It looks like you came to the same conclusion like me, ze." Marisa said with a confident smirk on her face. "The red misty stuff must be coming from over there in that mansion!"

"No sh*t I know where it's coming from, we got to get over there before things get worse!" Reimu said to her kleptomaniac friend.

"Geez, Reimu you don't have to be so pushy, ze." Marisa said as she flew over the lake toward the mansion along with the shrine maiden.

_BGM: EoSD Stage 2 Theme: Lunate Elf (Re-Extended)_

"So Marisa how are you adjusting to the spell card rules?" Reimu asked her friend.

"Doing good, da-ze." Marisa said. "I created my own spell cards using the spells I had created."

"Well that's good to hear." Reimu said to her friend. She was a bit worried her friend wouldn't be able to adapt to the spell card rules, but was proven wrong by her once again.

The two friends suddenly saw several pollen seeds fly toward them along with some fairies coming at them. Reimu shot some amulets toward them, while Marisa did the same, but with magic missiles. Their shots did take out the fairies, but also hit the pollen seeds that exploded sending out shrapnel everywhere.

"Marisa we should not shoot the seeds otherwise their gonna explode in our faces."

"Okay, da-ze."

More fairies and pollen seeds came toward Reimu and Marisa. The two of them decided to take out the fairies, and avoid shooting the seeds, so as to make things easier for the two of them.

Afterwards the two of them saw some white bug, and paper-like things coming at them. Reimu destroyed them with homing amulets, and ofudas while Marisa did too, but with magic missiles and lasers.

"Marisa, why do you think these things are attacking us anyways?!" Reimu yelled out as she shot needles that pierced and destroyed the papers that were coming at her.

"I don't know Reimu, but let's just keep blasting them, ze!" Marisa shouted as her missiles and lasers took out the majority of the hostile papers and white bug things.

After taking out yet another wave of those papers and bug things the two of them got much closer toward the mansion at the end of the lake. Up close more details of it were shown like it having a giant clock tower.

"Ey, we're closer, ze!" Marisa shouted in excitement.

"NOT SO FAST!" A childish voice shouted out loud toward the two of them. "FOR YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE THE STRONGEST IN GENSOKYO!"

"Eh? And who might that be." Reimu said a bit miffed someone's trying to stop her from solving

the incident.

_BGM: __【東方__Eurobeat__】 __Beloved Tomboyish Girl __「__TurboAutism__」 【__No Vocals__】_

"THAT WOULD BE ME, CIRNO, THE STRONGEST FAIRY IN GENSOKYO!" A blue haired fairy with icicle shaped wings flew up to Reimu and Marisa along with a reluctant green haired fairy as well.

"Um, Cirno I don't think fighting these two is a good idea." The green haired fairy said to the ice fairy.

"What are ya talkin 'bout, Daiyousei eye can take both of them on!" Cirno said to the green haired fairy beside her. "Besides ya can help me take them both on.".

"O-oh, okay." Daiyousei still a bit reluctant.

Cirno started to fire icicles, and daiyousei shot red kunai shaped bullets at Reimu and Marisa. The two of them dodged the projectiles and shot magic missiles, homing amulets, lasers, and ofudas back toward them.

Cirno and Daiyousei dodged those attacks albeit barely, and both retaliated by shooting their own danmaku toward the incident resolvers. The ice fairy decided it is time to use one of her spell cards.

"**Ice Sign: Icicle Fall!**" Rings of ice danmaku were shot by Cirno toward the incident resolvers. They would have hit Reimu and Marisa if it weren't the big blind spot in the middle of all of this.

"Why eye'm not hitting you?!" Cirno yelled in disbelief.

"You have a big blind spot in your spell cards, idiot." Reimu said harshly toward the ice fairy.

"Errrr, Daiyousei HELP ME!"

"O-oh, okay." Daiyousei fired three lanes of blue and white bullets toward Reimu and Marisa. During that time Cirno's spell card ran out, which allowed the two of them to easily dodge those incoming projectiles. The kleptomaniac witch, then fired lasers and magic missiles that hit the green haired fairy and took her out of the fight.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cirno yelled out in angry seeing her friend be defeated by Marisa. "EYE'LL AVENGE YOU DAIYOUSEI! **Freeze Sign: Perfect Freeze!"**

The homing amulets, ofudas and magic missiles that were coming at Cirno were frozen in place, the other projectiles that were heading toward the ice fairy were frozen solid as well. The frozen objects then exploded into ice shards that rained down upon both Reimu and Marisa.

While the shrine maiden, and black-white witch were being distracted, Cirno was barreling toward the latter with an ice sword in her hand. Marisa, however, managed to block the ice fairy's strike with her broom, which surprisingly held up from being hit.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! She was just a fairy, she'll just come bac-."

"That doesn't matter! I will still avenge her!" Cirno shouted as she tried to strike Marisa with her sword, but was blocked numerous times by the witch's broom.

"**Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!" **Cirno was hit at close range by different colored stars by Marisa's spell card. She also didn't take in the account of Reimu, and when the spell card was over, the ice fairy was hit hard in the face by the shrine maiden's gohei.

Cirno was sent crashing into the lake and there was a huge splash of water that quickly frozen solid. The frozen splash of water, then broke apart into pieces signaling that the fight was over.

_BGM End._

"That fairy was something, ze." Marisa commented.

"Yes that fairy just claimed she was the 'stongest' fairy in Gensokyo." Reimu said using air quotes to emphasize her point. "I seriously doubt there would be any strong fairies ever in Gensokyo and anywhere for that matter."

"You might never know, Reimu, there might be one in the future." Marisa said. "Besides, lighten up where we're at our destination right now!"

_BGM: EoSD Stage 3 Theme; Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Re-Extended)_

Indeed the two of them arrived out the place where they wanted to be at the mansion at the end of the lake. Up close now the mansion exterior seems to be red making it an eyesore in Gensokyo. It also seems to be entirely western meaning, unlike the usually oriental feel of buildings in the land of illusions.

"How come we never saw this before, ze." Marisa said looking impressed that she and her friend never find this place existed.

"Well that could be of the mist from the lake that we were flying through, that might explain why we didn't see this up until this point." Reimu answered.

As Reimu and Marisa got closer to the mansion, they see a girl guarding the gate that leads toward the mansion. She has aqua-blue eyes and long, scarlet hair underneath a green beret. She also wore a traditional green Chinese dress modified to suit her occupation as a gatekeeper.

"Halt, who are you two, and why are both coming to the mansion right now!" The gatekeeper yelled out at Reimu and Marisa.

"Me, and my friend, Marisa came here to find the red mist that the person in that mansion must have started." Reimu said bluntly.

"So that means you want to enter the mansion and defeat my mistress, is that correct?"

"Yes, da-ze!"

"Then I can't allow both of you to enter." The gatekeeper said to the shrine maiden and kleptomaniac witch.

"And why not?" The miko said to the girl.

"That is because, I Hong Meiling, gatekeeper, and gardener of the Scarlet Devil Mansion will not allow any intruders to come into the mansion with the LIKES OF YOU!" The gatekeeper, then rushed at the two of them full force.

* * *

**A/n: Poor Rumia, Cirno, and Daiyousei, they never stood a chance. If you wondering why I briefly described the three members of Team ⑨ it is, because this is the first time that Reimu and Marisa first meet these girls. **

**I also described Reimu and Marisa's appearance, because I forgot to do it in the earlier chapters, so there. If anyone was wondering why I didn't do it soon.**


	11. The Scarlet Mist Incident II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: Reimu and Marisa find out the origins of the incident, which was in a mansion in Misty Lake. They have to fight the gatekeeper, Meiling, to enter the mansion, but will they encounter once inside?**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

XXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

_BGM: Demetori - Shangai Alice of Meiji 17_

Reimu and Marisa managed to evade Meiling as she punched the air where they were at. The gatekeeper was then forced to dodge persuasion needles, and magic missiles by the magician and miko. The gardener retaliated by shooting several kunai danmaku at the two incident resolvers.

"**Rainbow Sign: Colorful Rainbow Wind Chime!" **The black-white witch and red-white miko were forced to dodge as they were assaulted by a swirl of rainbow bullets that came from the gatekeeper.

"How do you like that, black-white and red-white!" Meiling yelled out as more swirls of rainbow bullets came forth from her.

"**Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal - Spread**!" A ton of ofudas were sent toward the swirls of rainbow bullets and they were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of sealing tags.

Meiling tried to dodge the ofudas, and she managed to dodge most of them, but some of the sealing tags managed to hit their intended target. After Reimu's spell card ended the gatekeeper had some tears on her clothing from where the amulets had hit her.

"I'm surprised you both can put up that much of a fight!" Meiling yelled out commending the shrine maiden and kleptomaniac witch. "Most people I faced back then would simply run away from my strength."

"Well, we're the first then, ze!" Marisa shouted to the gatekeeper. "Isn't that right Reimu?"

"Sure, Marisa." Reimu answered.

"But we're in a rush right now, so I figured it's time I end this battle…" Marisa pulled out what seemed to be a hexagon looking box that seemed to glow with power. "With this little beauty here, ze."

"Um, what is that, Marisa?"

"Oh, this thing here is my Mini-Hakkero, and I wanted to show you how it works, ze." The kleptomaniac witch aid happily to her friend. The hexagon started to glow with huge amounts of power, as she pointed the box at Meiling, who seemed visibly worried at the thing. "First you want to do is point it at someone you don't like, AND UNLEASH THE LOVE ON THEM!"

The power that the Mini-Hakkero was gathering started to pulse with energy and felt like it was in the brink of release. "**LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!**"

A huge FREAKING RAINBOW COLORED LASER came out of the small box, and straight toward Meiling. The gatekeeper tried to move out of the way, but was quickly enveloped by the beam of love.

_BGM End_

A little while later the beam dissipated revealing the knocked out body of Meiling, who was thankfully still alive, because of the spell card rules. Reimu's apathetic look was replaced with shock and awe at seeing this move done by Marisa.

"So what did you think, Reimu?" Marisa said with a smirk on her face.

"YOU MANAGED TO COPY YUUKA'S MASTER SPARK?!" Reimu shouted in disbelief. She knows that her friend is very unpredictable and determined, and to see that the kleptomaniac witch just copied one of the most powerful attacks was nothing short of amazing.

"More like just borrowed Reimu."

'_*sigh* of course she would say that.' _Reimu thought to herself while sighing.

"Well since, China is down for the count, we should enter the mansion right now." Marisa said as she flew toward the gates.

Marisa opened the gates and the two of them entered to find a wide sprawling garden. The garden was very huge and well cared for with different rose bushes, hedges, and even a Bush sculpture of a little girl in the center of the garden.

"Wow, China wasn't kidding when she said that she was the gardener of the mansion." Marisa said, impressed at the garden. "Because this garden looks very impressive here!"

"We're not here for sightseeing, Marisa!" Reimu shouted out like the killjoy that she is. "We're here to solve the incident by beating up the one behind this, not to go say how nice the plants are!"

"Alright, alright, Reimu let's get on with this, ze." Reimu and Marisa both head to the two red doors that lead into the mansion. After opening they are led into a giant foyer. As the kleptomaniac magician and miko entered the mansion the doors closed behind them.

"So where do we start, Reimu?" Marisa said as she inspected the interior noticing that it was really dark, and creepy yet elegant at the same time.

"I dunno, how about we split up and that way we can cover more ground." Reimu shrugged her shoulders.

"Good idea, ze!" Marisa got on her broom and flew toward one of the doors on the left, leaving the shrine maiden alone for a bit.

Reimu decided to walk up the right stairway of the foyer, and entered the right door and flew through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Marisa…**

_BGM: __東方 __Touhou remix (Folk) The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls_

Marisa was flying at breakneck speeds through the dark hallways. She saw some fairies that wore maid outfits, but she took them out with her lasers, and magic missiles.

"Well this is interesting." The kleptomaniac witch was at the top of a stairway that led to the basement of the mansion. "I wonder what's down here, ze?"

With her curiosity peaking, Marisa started to head down the stairs. A couple seconds later, she was at the door that led to the basement. It was a warning that forbade anyone from entering that said, "DO NOT ENTER IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

"Why do they forbid anyone from entering?" Marisa was now very curious at what's behind that door. "LET'S FIND OUT!"

Marisa managed to open the door, and saw what appeared to be a bedroom for someone. There were toys strewn across the floor, but they were mangled and torn to shreds on the floor. However the most important detail was that there was a coffin on the bed.

'_Could there be a vampire in the basement?' _Marisa thought to herself. When she was younger she read stories on those mythical creatures and they usually rest in coffins during the day, and that they also drink blood out of their victims to be nourished. Judging by the mansion being very dark, it's likely there would be a vampire in the mansion, because of their weakness to the sun. '_Let's find out if there is!'_

The kleptomaniac witch went to the coffin and started to open the thing with both of her hands.

"*gasp*" After being opened Marisa looked in….and there was no vampire in the coffin.

'_Huh? So I guess there isn't a vampire?' _The black-white magician thought to herself with a relieved look on her face.

"Who's there?" The lights in the room were turned and Marisa turned back to see who was speaking, but found no one. When she looked up she found the speaker.

It was a little girl with short blonde hair with a ponytail on her left side. She also seems to be wearing a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath it. Behind her are two branches that jut out that have 8 colorful crystals that chimed slightly.

"I'm Marisa Kirisame! An ordinary magician!" The black-white witch introduced herself to the little girl. "And you are?"

"I'm Flandre Scarlet, and I am always imprisoned here for 495 years!" The girl introduced with a small smile on her face that revealed two fangs to the magician. This confirms that there was a vampire in the mansion, and she is currently meeting one face to face. "And you are the first human that I met so far besides, Sakuya!"

"Oh…" Marisa said with a bit of uncertainty.

"There's something wanna ask you Marisa..." Flandre said.

"And what's that, ze?" The black-white witch said a questionable look on her face.

_BGM: __【東方__Orchestral__／__Symphonic__】 __U.N.__オーエンは彼女なのか？ 「__Melodic Taste__」_

"Can you play with me?" Flandre, then had an insane smile on her face as she fired five red bullets at Marisa. The kleptomaniac witch, thankfully jumped away from where the bullets hit and was clearly questioning what just happened.

"WHAT THE?!" Marisa shouted at the grinning vampire. "Why did you do that?!"

"I have been trapped here in this for so long that I haven't been able to play with someone for a long time." Flandre answered. "Can you please play with me?"

"Hmmm…." Marisa was deciding whether or not to play with the vampire. "Alright, I'll do it, da-ze!"

"GREAT!" Flandre then shot several red danmaku bullets at Marisa who managed to dodge those projectiles just in time.

'_This place isn't too big for me to dodge those attacks, I have to get outta of here!' _Marisa mentally thought to herself as she flew towards and up the stairs of the basement.

"Hey get back here, MARISA!" Flandre screeched as she pursued the kleptomaniac witch.

The black-white witch managed to make it up the stairs and just dodged a slash by the vampire at the same time. Marisa then soared through the air at the hallway to the left.

"**Taboo: Four of a Kind!" **The black-white magician looked behind her and saw four Flandres chasing her now. Flandre #1, #2, #3, and #4 started unleashing all kinds of danmaku bullets at her.

'_Oh boy! Things are getting serious now!' _Marisa mentally thought to herself as she kept flying away as she dodged the huge amounts of danmaku thrown at her by the Flandre clones.

"This is really fun!" Flandre #1 said in excitement.

"I know right!" Flandre #2 also said as she shot blue danmaku spheres at Marisa.

Marisa then flew through two doors that led to the library of the mansion. She didn't have time to look in awe at the sheer number of books in this place, because she was still being chased by a vampire and her three clones.

"**Magic Sign: Milky Way!" **Marisa turned back to face the four Flandres and unleashed a hail of different colored stars both small and large at them. Flandre #1 and #3 were taken out by the stars, leaving #2 and #4 still alive.

The magician then managed to take out #2 with lasers and magic missiles leaving #4, the real Flandre alive.

"**Taboo**-arghh!" Before Flandre could use another spell card she was enveloped in water that turned into a sphere that trapped her in.m

_BGM: IaMP Patchouli's Night Theme; Voile, the Magic Library (Re-Extended)_

"Well, I finally found the intruder, and seems to be fighting with Flan as well." Marisa looked to who would trap Flandre, and found the speaker walking toward the floating kleptomaniac witch.

The speaker was revealed to have purple eyes and hair with ribbons tied onto her hair and her clothing. She seems to be wearing pink pajama-like clothing and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it.

"And who are you, ze?"

"I'm Patchouli Knowledge, the Unmoving Library, and librarian of the SDM." The girl introduced herself. "And you're trespassing here in my library, rat."

"Awww, Patchy, why did you stop me from playing with Marisa." Flandre said with a pouty look on her face.

"I can't allow you to run amok while Remy is busy releasing the Scarlet Mist throughout Gensokyo."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I forgot to tell you about this Flandre, but there's a scarlet mist that came from this mansion, and I'm here to investigate, ze."

After hearing this Flandre had a dejected look on her face. She then mumbled out, "Why doesn't big sis always leave me out in events like these…"

"Now that I found you rat, I'm going to expel you from my library, but first…" Patchouli began saying before continuing. "KOAKUMA!"

A red pentagram appeared in the air and out from it came a long red haired girl. She seems to be wearing a black dress with white sleeves. However she also appears to not be a human, because there are two small bat-like wings on her head, and also two bigger ones behind her.

"What do you wish for me to do, Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma said to her master.

"I want you to make sure Flan doesn't break out, okay?"

"Yes, Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma then flew to the sphere where Flandre was contained, leaving both magicians to fight each other.

"Now then, rat, I shall kick you out of my library." Patchouli said with a cold tone in her face.

"Well then bring it on, ze!"

"With pleasure." Patchouli then summoned several blue runes that launched many water missiles at Marisa. This forced the kleptomaniac witch to dodge those attacks, and attack the purple haired magician with lasers and magic missiles.

'_Darn, first I had to face off against a vampire who was trapped in a basement for a long time, and now I am facing off another magician like me!' _Marisa mentally thought to herself as she dodged a water missile. '_I wonder what Reimu is doing?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back with Reimu...**

_BGM: [TH6/Remastered] The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood ~ LoLK Mix_

"Hey it's an intruder, get her-ARGHH!"

"Oh no, don't worry I'll avenge you AGHH!"

Reimu was currently laying the smack down on some fairy maids that tried to attack her. However she easily took them out with her senbons, and homing amulets.

"Now if I was the culprit behind the incident, where would I be hiding." Reimu said to herself as she walked through the hallway with her gohei in hand.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to proceed any further." A voice called to the miko at the other end of the hallway.

"Show yourself!" Reimu shouted at the shadowed figure as she prepared herself for a fight. Suddenly several silver knives were thrown at the miko. She blocked them with her purification rod and dodged the weapons at the same time.

"Impressive reflexes for the current Hakurei Shrine maiden."

"Who are you?" Reimu said with a bit of force in her words. "Come right here and face me!"

"If you insist." The figure walked toward the shrine maiden revealing herself to her. The figure was revealed to have silver hair, and grey eyes. She seems to be wearing a white and dark blue French maid with an apron, shirt sleeves and green ribbon, along with a maid headband on her head.

"I'm Sakuya Izayoi, the Perfect and Elegant Maid, and head maid of the SDM." The girl introduced herself to the shrine maiden.

Reimu then noticed one noticeable feature of the maid in front of her. "Wait are you a human?"

"Indeed, I am." Thus confirming Reimu's question with that answer. "I serve under my mistress, Lady Remilia, who is a vampire."

"You serve under a youkai?!"

"That is correct."

"Why would you work under a youkai?!" Reimu yelled out with an angry look on her face.

"That doesn't matter to you." Sakuya said with her cold eyes glaring at the shrine maiden. "But what does matter is that I can't allow you to meet my mistress."

"So I take it that you won't let me beat her up for causing an incident." Sakuya's response was pulling a knife from somewhere, which revealed three more knives. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sakuya, then the multiple knives at Reimu, and the shrine maiden fired persuasion needles to counter the weapons. The maid then somehow appeared in front of her, and the miko managed to block a strike from the maid's knife with her gohei.

**A/n: Sorry for taking too long to publish this chapter, I was busy playing Doom Eternal and raging so much on Ultra Violence.**

**If you're wondering why Sakuya, Patchouli, and Flandre's appearances are described, well it's the same like last time, because I forgot to describe them in the first chapter of the story.**


	12. The Scarlet Mist Incident III

Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: The resolution to the Scarlet Mist Incident draws near, watch as Reimu and Marisa resolve the incident with their danmaku!**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

**In the Library of the SDM…**

_BGM: [TOUHOU 6 REMIX] Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Patchouli's theme)_

Marisa was currently dodging and weaving through some water missiles shot at her by Patchouli. The kleptomaniac witch tried to take out the purple haired magician with her lasers and magic missiles, however…

"**Water Sign: Jellyfish Princess**!" A bubble appeared around Patchouli, that protected her from the projectiles thrown at her. She then sent a barrage of bubbles at Marisa in retaliation for that. Luckily the water missiles stopped firing at the kleptomaniac witch giving some breathing room for her as she grazed through the bubbles.

"**Magic Space: Asteroid Belt!" **A field of stars was summoned and directed toward the purple haired magician. Patchouli was still there floating in her bubble that was soaking up so many different colored stars.

"**Sun Sign: Royal Flare!" **A small sphere that is strikingly similar to the sun, that exploded into a vast amount of red bullets that Marisa found uncountable. This caused the kleptomaniac witch to both shoot lasers and dodge those projectiles at the same time.

While all this was going on Flandre was sitting down in the sphere of water, with her head in her knees. Koakuma was the vampire, because she was too busy watching the danmaku battle between her master and the intruder.

'_Why can't I be with my sister?' _Droplets of blood started to fall down her eyes. '_Why can't I play with each other and be together, again?'_

Flandre, then began to cry to herself as the duel between two magicians was raging outside of the sphere she was trapped in. She kept mumbling to herself "why" and no one seemed to be able to notice.

Then Flandre remembered what her friend told her, when they visited the vampire.

**Mini-FLASHBACK.**

"Meirin, why can't my sister play with me, and let me out of the basement?"

"It's because she thinks you're still insane, Flan."

"Then how am I supposed to free myself from this prison, and be my sister?"

"You just have to go to your sister, and prove to her that you're still the sister she knows, and isn't a psychopath who was trapped in the basement for around the last 400 years!"

**Mini-FLASHBACK Over**

'_Thanks for the advice, Meiling..." _Flandre slowly began to stop crying to herself, and a small smile appeared on her face. '_Because I'm going to do it now!'_

"But how am I going to free myself from this?" The vampire mumbled to herself with a thoughtful look on her face.

"**Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!" **When Flandre looked up from her knees she saw her playmate, Marisa speeding toward Patchouli as fast as a missile. Unlike the spell card that shoots stars this alternate version allows her to rush quickly toward her enemies on her broom with stars boosting her from behind. The kleptomaniac witch was able to directly hit Patchouli with full force.

"Mukyu…" Patchouli said to herself as she sailed through the library and crashed into a row of neatly stacked books, which collapsed on top of her.

"PATCHOULI-SAMA!" Koakuma rushed toward the pile of books to assist her master. She didn't notice the water sphere that Flandre was trapped in had evaporated. The vampire landed softly on the ground, and she saw that Marisa also went to her while still sitting on her broom.

"Oh, hey Flandre." Marisa said to the little girl. "Wanna get back to dueling with each other, ze?"

"No, I don't want to play with you right now."

"Eh, why is that, ze?"

Flandre then looked into Marisa's yellow eyes with her red ones. "Because I wanna confront my sister alongside you."

'_Oh that is unexpected.' _Marisa is surprised by this sudden new development from the little girl. Earlier the vampire wanted to play with her in a danmaku duel, but now she wants to help the kleptomaniac magician with solving the incident.

'_This might be good for me!' _Marisa thought to herself with a smile on her face. '_With Flandre's help I can solve this incident before Reimu!'_

"Oh, okay follow me Flandre, before those two clowns decide to come after us, okay, ze?" The kleptomaniac witch gestures to Koakuma, who is currently trying to dig her master out of the pile of books.

"Okay." Both Flandre and Marisa flew out of the library through the same door that the black-white magician came through, leaving the devil and purple haired magician in the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile with Reimu…**

_BGM: [Touhou - UI-70] Lunar Dial ~ Luna Clock_

"**Illusion Sign: Killing Doll!" **To Reimu, Sakuya just spread her arms out, but then a barrage of knives were heading to her. Luckily, Reimu was able to avoid the weapons, entirely by teleporting behind Sakuya, and hitting her with the gohei. The maid was thrown across the hallway, but landed gracefully on her feet.

"You know you can work as an youkai exterminator in the Human Village if you let me free you from your master!" The shrine maiden offered.

"An interesting proposition, but…" Sakuya's cold calculative eyes looked at the shrine maiden's own ones. "My fate has already been sealed!"

"**SAKUYA'S WORLD!" **Reimu was frozen still as is the world. However the only person that is moving is Sakuya, herself.

"Hmph, you will never comprehend the power that I wield, shrine maiden." Sakuya pulled out more knives from somewhere. She then started to throw an enormous mount of silver knives at the frozen miko. "Only me and lady Remilia can understand this power. Time resumes."

Time has now resumed, and Reimu's body is immediately stabbed all over the place by the knives. First her head, next an arm, then her chest, and all over her body is not safe from the huge wave of knives. However 'Reimu' disintegrated into a barrage of ofudas that homed in on Sakuya's position.

Luckily though Sakuya was able to stop time just before the amulets were able to reach her. She jumped out of the way just as time resumed as the projectiles hit the area she was originally at. The maid did an elegant backflip, and landed on her feet. When the girl landed she wasn't able to move her feet.

"Eh?!" Sakuya couldn't contain her surprise, because when she looked down her feet were held down by seals that wrapped around her legs.

"Finally I caught you." A voice said to her from behind. Sakuya was shocked, because when she turned around the speaker was an apathetic Reimu. The maid tried to stop time and teleport out of here, but even when time is stopped the seals still hold her down.

"Your powers may be unusual to everyone, but to me it is nothing compared to what I faced in Gensokyo." After hearing this Sakuya tried to stab the shrine maiden in anger, but her hand was chained up by more seals.

"Behold the power of the Hakurei Bloodline! **Holy Relic: Yin-Yang ****Kishin Orb!**" Reimu gathered a huge amount of holy power into her hand, and created a blue yin-yang orb that quickly over grew Sakuya. The maid tried to use her time powers to get out of the way, but was too close to the huge orb, and was ultimately hit by it.

"Mistress...I failed you…" Sakuya's body was pushed by the ball into a wall in the hallway, and crushed hardly into it by the orb. After a bright blue flash, the maid fell onto the ground unconscious, and with bruises all over her body.

_BGM End._

Reimu heard explosions happening outside and when she looked out the window, she saw two little girls in a danmaku battle. The miko destroyed the hallway window with a yin-yang orb to see what's happening outside.

**Earlier…**

_BGM: EoSD Final Stage Theme; The Young Descendant of Tepes (Re-Extended)_

In the throne room of the mansion sits a little girl upon the throne with a smirk on her face. She has light-blue hair, and red eyes underneath a light-pink mobcat. She also seems to be wearing a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves, a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centerpiece. Two bat wings, whose span is as wide as the girl, jut out from her back.

The two doors that led into the throne room were opened, just as she expected. The two people who opened them are none other than Marisa and Flandre.

"Well, well, well, I was expecting you to come here Marisa Kirisame." The witch was surprised that this girl already knew her name. The little girl also seems to carry confidence

"Well you apparently seem to know me, and why is that exactly, ze?" Marisa asked.

"I have the ability to see your fate, and control as well." Flandre and Marisa can't see the yellow strands of strings that connect to the kleptomaniac witch.

"If you know who I am, then can you tell me who you are, ze?" The black-white magician offered.

"I am Remilia Scarlet-"

"Hey sis." It is at this point that Remilia finally noticed her younger sister. The elder vampire didn't know that she was here, because the older sister couldn't see any strings of fate to her.

"Flan, why are you out of your room?!" Remilia shouted in surprise and fear seeing her younger sister out and about right now.

"I broke out of my room, because I WANT TO BE OUTSIDE WITH YOU AGAIN!" Flandre yelled out with confidence in her red eyes.

_BGM: __東方__[Touhou] Demetori- Septette for the Dead Princess __Ascending Into Naught_

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT, I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO GO OUTSIDE!" Remilia got up from her throne and summoned a shiny, crimson colored metal spear in her right hand. "FOR YOU WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AND ANYONE YOU COME ACROSS!"

The elder vampire then charged right at her younger sister with the spear. However Flandre summoned a crooked clock needle with each end replaced by sharpened snake heads, blocking the spear's strike with her own weapon.

Both sisters grit their teeth at each other, as one tried to overcome the others strength. Remilia then did a backflip to back off from Flandre, because she's gonna use something.

"**Heaven's Punishment: Star of David!" **A bunch of angled lasers, and blue bullets were thrown at Flandre, but she had a counter to the spell card.

"**Taboo: Maze of Love!" **Flandre fired blue and green bullets in a counterclockwise direction, and then brown, and red bullets in clockwise.

Both spell cards clashed with one another, with bullets and lasers colliding. Stray lasers, and bullets started to damage the throne room, so much so that the place started to collapse.

"WOAH!" Marisa managed to get out just as a piece of the ceiling fell right where she was standing before. '_I need to get out of here before I get crushed!'_

Marisa flew out of a window outside as more pieces of the ceiling started to come crashing down onto the throne room. Remilia turned herself into some bats and exited through a hole in the ceiling with Flandre pursuing her as well.

**-Present-**

Both Flandre and Remilia are shooting each other with red, and blue bullets at one another. Marisa managed to get to a safe spot where she wouldn't get hit by any projectiles.

"So what's going on here Marisa?" Reimu flew up to her friend to analyze the situation that is currently happening in front of her.

"Well to bring you up to context Reimu, I met the younger sister of the culprit, and me and her teamed up to confront the one behind the incident, which is her older sister, da ze." The kleptomaniac witch explained to her friend.

"So what you're telling me you managed to convince the younger sister of the culprit to help us take down the one behind this red mist?" Reimu said as she processed the information told to her by the black-white witch.

"That's correct, ze!"

Remilia and Flandre kept firing their own danmaku bullets at one another. Both grazing and dodging each other's projectiles.

"Sis listen to me, I'm not insan-EEK!" Flandre dodged several spear bullets thrown at the younger vampire by her older sister.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY EVERYTHING FOR THE SAKE OF BOTH US AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Remilia shouted out loud at her sister. "**Hell Sign:Mountain of a Thousand Needles!"**

A ton of red needles and knives were then thrown at Flandre. The younger vampire managed to barely graze through the sheer amount of projectiles coming by her. She managed to close the distance to Remilia, but instead of attacking the older vampire...she hugged her!

_BGM: __【東方__Violin__／__Piano__】 __Septette for the Dead Princess __「__TAMUSIC__」_

"HUH?!" Reimu and Marisa are both shocked that Flandre would hug her sister in the middle of a spell card duel.

"I forgive you Remy…" Flandre said softly to her sister. These words alone caused Remilia to desummon her spear.

"W-what?" The older vampire stuttered.

"I forgive you, for imprisoning me in that basement so long ago." Flandre said calmly to her sister. "I should hate you right for doing that to me, but I now realize that your actions are justified."

"You're not insane or psychopathic after being imprisoned in the basement?" Remilia was starting to see the true Flandre, not the psychopathic one that always haunted her for years.

"I'm sort of insane, but I'm the sister you played with, and loved so long ago." Flandre said as she looked into her older sister's red eyes.

"You've matured so much, Flan."

"You too, Remy. You too."

Both sisters embraced each other not caring about past events and everything else, but just the two of them with their relationship mended. However there's one thing that needs to be addressed right now.

"Aww, what a happy ending!" Marisa said with a grin on her face.

"Whatever, as long as this helps with resolving this incident then I'm fine with it." Reimu said with an apathetic look on her face.

"Hey let those two have their moment right now, ze!" Marisa yelled out in annoyance at her friend.

"Hey I was just being hones-"

"Ahem." Reimu and Marisa both turn to see that Flandre, and Remilia have broken off from their hug and are now holding hands as the two vampires face them.

"While I like to thank you for mending my relationship with my sister…" Remilia said, while her two red eyes glared in anger at the black-white magician and miko. "YOU TWO BREAK INTO MY MANSION, AND NOT ONLY THAT DEFEATED TWO OF MY FAVORITE EMPLOYEES AND FRIEND!"

"You two are going to pay for this." Remilia said with an ominous tone as she summoned her red spear in her right hand.

"Hey sis, can I please join you?" Flandre said with a pleading look on her face.

"Yes you can, Flan." The older vampire responded with a fanged smile on her face.

_BGM: Mystical Chain - Remilia & Flandre's Theme: Battle of the Basement -Innocence-_

"YES! I finally get to be with my sister!" Flandre shouted out in joy as she summoned her own weapon. "Looks I get to continue our playtime, Marisa!"

'_I just made things worse!' _Marisa thought to herself with an uneasy look on her face. '_Oh well at least Reimu is here to help me deal with these two vampires.'_

"**Scarlet Sign: Scarlet Meister & **"**Forbidden Barrage: Starbow Break!" **Remilia, and Flandre started to fire sheer amounts of red, and rainbow colored bullets at Reimu and Marisa.

The priestess and kleptomaniac witch managed to dodge the bullets coming at them, but grazed some on the way. Both of them started to hurl lasers, ofudas, senbons, and magic missiles at the two vampires.

Remilia turned herself into some bats and managed to make it out safely, while Flandre was hit by some of the missiles, and amulets. Though the younger vampire is still capable of fighting despite her clothing taking damage.

Reimu looked at Marisa, and both nodded in a silent agreement. The miko went after Flandre, while Marisa is going after Remilia.

"Come after me!" Flandre said as she fired some red bullets at Reimu.

'_Oh don't worry I will!' _The priestess thought to herself as she threw one of her yin-yang orbs at the vampire, but her target managed to swerve out of the way of the orb.

"Wow! Nice trick, but I could do better! **Taboo: Four of a Kind!"** Flandre split herself into four clones of herself, and they began to fire all sorts of danmaku at the shrine maiden. However the miko just simply graze through the bullets, while sending ofudas, and persuasion needles at the younger vampire.

"**Love Sign: Master Spark!" **Marisa aimed her mini-hakkero, and unleashed the huge laser of love at Remilia.

"**Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir!" **The spear in Remilia's arm became very large, and the vampire threw it at the laser.

Both the enlarged spear, and rainbow colored laser collided with one another, and both trying to overcome the other. Instead both of them exploded in an explosion that caused a big shockwave.

"Grrr. **Divine Art: Vampire Illusion!" **Remilia shot some orbs with some red bullets behind them that barreled toward Marisa.

"Oh, boy!" The kleptomaniac witch said to herself as she dodged the large amounts of damnaku thrown at her by the little vampire. She then started to direct lasers and magic missiles at the vampire.

"Get back here!" Flandre #1 yelled out.

"So we can play with you!" Flandre #3 shouted as well.

"Take this! **Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!" **Reimu said as she unleashed a ton of holy homing shots that went straight to the four Flandre clones.

All four clones tried to dodge the many homing shots, but they couldn't, and all, but the real Flandre was wiped out. The vampire was hit by the remaining projectiles left over from the holy attack.

"Nice trick, but I can do better! **Taboo: Lævateinn!" **Flandre's misshapen weapon lengthened itself to the point it's even bigger than herself. "Let's see if you can handle this!"

The vampire let out a battle cry as she flew at the shrine maiden. However, Reimu just dodged out of the way as the large weapon carved into the wall of the mansion.

"Darn it I missed!" Flandre then attacked the shrine maiden again with a swing of her sword. Though Reimu teleported away from the slash of Flandre's weapon.

"Hmmm. You may be strong like the rest of the other youkai I exterminated, but just like them, you, and your sister will be exterminated!" The miko said with a serious look on her face.

_BGM: UNL Reimu's "Fantasy Heaven" Theme: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation (End of Century)_

"**FANTASY NATURE!" **Reimu held out both her hands as she began to funnel huge amounts of holy power into her hands as a small blue yin-yang orb started to be created. The miko then hurled the orb high in the sky as it started to get even bigger. The small yin-yang orb is now twice the size of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the island it was on!

Flandre was shocked at how big, and the crazy amounts of holy power emanating from the orb in the sky. Remilia and Marisa also have the same reaction as well, but they aren't the only ones. Meiling, Sakuya, Cirno, Daiyousei, Koakuma, and Patchouli have looks of astonishment at this feat that Reimu did.

"T-this is the power of the Hakurei Shrine maiden?!" Remilia yelled out in fear as the enormous yin-yang orb started to fall down to the ground like a meteor.

'_HOLY SHIT!' _Marisa mentally screamed at herself at seeing this insane feat be done by her friend no less.

_BGM End._

The yin-yang orb then exploded in a white flash that engulfed the whole island. Everyone, but Reimu, Flandre, and Remilia shielded their eyes as the light enveloped everyone.

After the bright flash had ended, and revealed the (relatively) intact SDM still standing. However the most recent important detail is that the red mist in the surrounding area was gone now, revealing the sun.

Both Reimu and Marisa landed on the ground to find both Remilia and Flandre, thankfully there was shade blocking them from the sun. The two vampires' clothing was torn and cut in several places, yet both of them also were still barely conscious from Reimu's attack from earlier.

"Hey Remy...that was amazing let's...do that again." Flandre said to her sister as she falls unconscious.

"Don't worry Flan...me and you will...play with each other once again, and be together...as we were meant to be…" Remilia flashed a fang smiled as she held onto her sister's hand as she too fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Timeskip: Four Days Later**

_BGM: EoSD Ending Theme: An Eternity that is More Transient than Scarlet (Re-Extended)_

After the incident, which is now called the Scarlet Mist Incident, Remilia allowed her sister to roam freely around the mansion. Though under the pretense she can't use her powers of destruction on people.

Today Remilia is sitting in her throne room talking with Flandre who is standing beside her. Sakuya then teleported into the room alerting the two of them to her presence.

"Milady I have managed to finish the repairs to the mansion." Sakuya said to her mistress.

"Good job, Sakuya." Remilia said, praising her head maid. "Now go and do your other duties Sakuya."

"Yes, mistress I'll go right now, but first." The maid produced from somewhere. "A letter arrived for you from the Hakurei shrine maiden, milady."

Sakuya gave Remilia the letter and she teleported to go deal with other duties. Both she and Flandre looked to what the letter read:

_Dear Remilia:_

_You and your servants are invited to come to a feast at the Hakurei Shrine to celebrate the resolving the incident you started._

_Signed, _

_Reimu_

"Soooo, Reimu invited you, and everyone else to come over to her shrine?" Flandre said processing what the miko's letter was about.

"Yes, that's correct Flan." Remilia responded.

"Can I come along with you?" Flandre asked with a perturbed look.

"Sure, sis you come with us."

"*gasp* Really!"

"Yes you can come along with us Flan, but you can't use your powers when you're there, okay?" Remilia said with a serious gaze.

"Okay!" Flandre then went out the doors of the throne room to go inform her friend, Meiling about this news.

'_I can tell our time here in Gensokyo will be an interesting one indeed.' _Remilia thought to herself as she rested herself upon her throne.

**A/n: Also if you're wondering, yes I used some of the Memeories of Phantasm scenes from the Scarlet Mist Incident for like part 2 and the finale, except there are some of my original ideas throughout the whole thing. **

**If you're wondering what Memories of Phantasm is, it's a fanmade Touhou anime, check it out. It's really good!**


	13. Eternal Night Incident I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: It's a lovely night in Gensokyo, but tonight there's an incident occurring right now. It is up to Reimu and the other incident resolvers to solve this problem!**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

XXXXXXXXX

_BGM: __東方 __Piano - Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle__『__2__』_

**Third POV **

Tonight was a lovely night in Gensokyo, everyone was sleeping peacefully tonight, the more nocturnal youkai were up and about, and a certain night sparrow was singing as well. But not all it seems as there is something very peculiar happening right now…

'_What happened to the moon?!' _Reimu angrily thought to herself as she looked into the sky. The moon itself looked unnatural, and didn't feel like the one she knows. '_Is this an incident that is occurring right now?!'_

"An incident occurring right as I visit the shrine." A woman's voice said to the miko. Reimu looked behind her and saw Yukari casually sitting on a gap with a fan hiding her smile.

"What do you want, Yukari?" The shrine maiden furrowed her brows at the youkai.

"Well to be honest Reimu I was just going to come here and see how you are doing tonight, and then I looked to the moon and released there's an in-"

"Just get to the point." The miko bluntly interrupted.

"Oh how rude Reimu, I was just wondering if we can team up and solve this incident, if you will." Yukari said.

"Why would you want to come along with me, Yukari?" Reimu asked cautiously.

"Isn't it both my and your job to make sure that Gensokyo's peace is stable?" The youkai sage said.

'_Well she isn't wrong there, but what other reason is she here for?' _Reimu thought to herself.

"Alright you can come along, but you better not try anything suspicious Yukari." The shrine maiden warned.

"Oh you don't have to be so apprehensive Reimu, I just want to help you that's all~" Yukari said with a teasing tone. "Besides I might know where the culprit behind this incident is at."

"Well that makes things easier, can you at least lead me to the place where the culprit is at?" The miko said.

"Of course Reimu, follow me~" Yukari started to fly in the direction she wanted to go to as the priestess began to follow gap youkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile with Marisa-**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Love-coloured Master Spark __『__4__』_

Marisa was looking at the moon from the window in her home. The black-white magician realized that the moon she was seeing was not the real one.

"Hmmmm…" The kleptomaniac witch said to herself."Could this mean that there's an incident going on right now, ze?"

'_I mean seriously the moon doesn't look the one I know of right now!' _Marisa thought to herself.

"Well if that's the case then I will go see to it that I solve this incident myself!" Marisa said as she picked up her broom, and mini-hakkero to go and solve this incident.

The kleptomaniac witch then heard knocking on her front door. "Who could that be?"

Marisa went up to the front door and opened to see who had come to visit her. "Oh hey Alice."

"Hello Marisa." The puppeteer greeted back.

"Are you by chance here, because of the incident right now, da-ze?" The kleptomaniac witch said.

"Yes that is correct, Marisa. I came here to ask for your assistance with solving this incident." Alice said.

"Well if you're looking for help, then you came to the right place!" Marisa said with a grin on her face. "Because I was thinking of solving this incident as well, ze."

"Well that's good, but where should we start?" Alice said.

"Maybe we can go ask Keine-san if she knows about the incident, or where we can find the culprit, too." The magician said.

"Good thinking Marisa, let's go there right now!"

"Okay!" Alice then got on Marisa's broom, and the two of them took off into the night to go to the Human Village to see the history teacher there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile at the SDM-**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Septette for the Dead Princess __『__3__』_

Remilia was sitting on the balcony of her mansion, sipping some blood from her cup. She was observing the "moon" in the sky under the starry night right now.

"Milady there seems to be an incident going on right now." Sakuya said.

"I know Sakuya I can tell, because of the fake moon in the sky." The young vampire said as she gestured to the "moon" in the sky.

"Want me to go and solve this incident, mistress?" Sakuya asked.

"You may go, but I wish to tag along with you."

"Why do you want to come along with me, milady?"

"Well this whole incident solving thing is interesting to me, and I want to be a part of it!" Remila said with confidence in her eyes. '_That and I am bored as well…'_

"Sounds reasonable mistress." Sakuya said.

"Also in the incidents shouldn't we get going, right now?" Remilia unfurled both of her wings and flew into the night with Sakuya following beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile at Hakugyokurou-**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossom of Sumizome ~ Border of Life __『__2__』_

"Yuyuko-sama there's something wrong with the moon!" Youmu said as she pointed one of her swords at the "moon" from the sliding doors. "I think that there is an incident occurring right now!"

"Youmu you don't have to be so apprehensive, because I already know." The ghost said to her servant.

"Eh, how do you Yuyuko-sama?" The gardener asked.

"My friend Yukarin visited me through her gaps, and informed me of the situation at hand." Yuyuko explained.

"Wait if you know about the incident, then what should we do about it, Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu said.

"Well I was initially thinking of letting the incident be resolved by the shrine maiden…" Yuyuko said before continuing. "But then I realized I could solve this as well!"

"Wait if you're going to solve this incident, I need to come along so I can protect you, Yuyuko-sama." Youmu said.

"Anyways, let's get going shall we." Yuyuko flew right out of the sliding doors as Youmu was flying beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Back with Marisa and Alice-**

_BGM: IN Wriggle's Theme: Stirring an Autumn Moon ~ Mooned Insect (Re-Extended)_

"Take this! WRIGGLE KICK!" A small green haired girl with a white shirt, black cape, baggy blue knee-length shorts, and insect antennas on her head was trying to kick both Marisa and Alice on the broomstick.

"Nope! **Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!" **However she had to dodge the different colored stars that were thrown at her by Marisa's spell card.

"**Lamp Sign: Firefly Phenomenon!" **The little girl started to fire green bullets, and some blue danmaku at the pair of magicians.

"**Blue Sign: Fraternal French Dolls!" **Eight dolls started to circle around the duo, and started to fire red bullets in all directions. The green haired girl tried to dodge the projectiles thrown at her, but was unable to avoid the vast majority of the bullets thrown at her. She was then hit by a laser courtesy of Marisa.

"Arghhh *smash*!" The girl, then slammed into a tree, and fell down onto the ground. Due to the damage of the spell card battle, she fell unconscious.

_BGM End._

"Nice Alice we defeated…...ummmmm what was her name again?" Marisa said with a thinking look on her face.

"Her name was Wriggle Nightbug Marisa! How could you forget!" Alice said with an angry look.

"Eh, who cares." The ordinary magician just shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, we're getting close to the Human Village."

Indeed the two of them were quickly approaching the intended place they wanted to go to. They also can see Keine, who was currently guarding the entrance to the village.

Keine has white hair with blue highlights, who was also wearing a dark blue dress with short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. For whatever reason her hat looked like that of a building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. She, then noticed Marisa and Alice

_BGM: IN Stage 3 - Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World_

"Marisa, Alice what are you two doing here?" Keine said.

"Oh, hey Keine-san we're wondering if you know anything about this incident right now?" Marisa said.

"I do know where the person who started the incident is at." The guardian said.

"Do you know where the culprit is Keine-san, can you tell us where?" Alice said.

"She is located in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost." Keine said. "However I saw Reimu enter the place before you two visit me."

"Damn looks Reimu beat us to the punch, ey Alice." Marisa said.

"Yes she did, but I know for reason that the Bamboo of the Lost has that name for a reason." Alice said. "It's because people do indeed get lost there isn't it Keine-san?"

"You're correct in that point Alice, I would have wanted to help you two navigate through the Bamboo Forest, but I am too busy making sure that no wild youkai would come and attack the village right now." The guardian said with a serious look on her face. "But I have a friend who can help.

"Really who can that be, ze" Marisa said.

"Give me a few minutes so I can get my friend." Keine went into the village to get her friend, who would help both magicians.

A few minutes later, Keine did come back with her friend. "Marisa, Alice I would like you to meet Mokou Fujiwara."

The person in question has red eyes and ankle-length ivory hair with some red and white paper charmed tied to it. She seems to be wearing a light brown shirt that appears to be discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with the same paper charms in her hair. The girl is also smoking a cigarette.

"So Keine these two are the ones I'm supposed to help with traveling through the Bamboo Forest, right?" Mokou said as she took out her cigarette from her mouth and blew out some smoke.

"Yes that's right Mokou."

"Well as long as I get to beat the living fuck out of that bitch Kaguya, than I am okay with it."

'_Wait where have I heard that name before?' _Alice thought to herself. '_I remember that name from somewhere…'_

"Alright let's get going now." Three girls flew toward the Bamboo Forest as Keine waved them goodbye as she went back to guarding the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile with Youmu and Yuyuko-**

_BGM: IN Mystia's Theme: Deaf to all but the Song (Re-Extended)_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A little girl wearing white and brown clothing, with light pink bird-like wings was being chased by a hungry looking Yuyuko, and an angry Youmu.

"Get back here Mystia so I can EAT YOU!" Yuyuko started to send her butterfly shaped danmaku at the youkai.

"And I want you to pay for INSULTING YUYUKO-SAMA EARLIER!" Youmu tried to use both her swords to try and slash the girl to pieces, but Mystia was able to somehow dodge the swipes, but with the only damage being some cut marks on her.

"**Vocal Sign: Hooting in the Night!" **Mystia started to fire some pink bullets, in which some turned into bullets, and both started to criss cross each other. However both Yuyuko and Youmu just evaded the shots like if it were nothing.

"**Moth Sign "Hawk Moth- **AKKK!" Before Mystia could use another one of her spell cards she was suddenly surrounded by some silver knives and was stabbed all over the place. The bird youkai then smashed into the ground and was subsequently knocked out.

"Eh, who did that?" Yuyuko said, as both she and Youmu were confused on what just happened.

"Nice job taking out that annoying night sparrow."

"You're welcome mistress."

Both Yuyuko and Youmu looked ahead, and saw that the two speakers were none other than Remilia and Sakuya.

_BGM: [Touhou]-Youmu's Theme: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird-Till When? ~ 2ºRemix_

"*gasp* It's you! I want you to pay for what you and those other two have done to me and Yuyuko-sama during the Spring Snow Incident!" Youmu said as she rushed at Sakuya with both Roukanken and Hakurouken in hand. However when the swordswoman tried to slash where the maid was at she hit nothing.

"**Illusion Phantom: Jack the Ludo Bile!" **Youmu was forced to dodge the red orbs, and knives that were thrown at her by Sakuya. Both opponents started to shoot their own respective danmaku at one another.

While this was all going on Remilia and Yuyuko were doing something else entirely.

"My, I never knew your servant is so determined to serve you." Remilia commented.

"So is your maid, Remilia-san." Yuyuko said.

"By the way Yuyuko, why is it that both you, and your servant here are out trying to solve this incident? " The vampire said with a fanged smile.

"I simply wanted to solve this incident myself, though Youmu wanted to come along to protect me." The ghost princess said. "But what about your reason?"

"I was just bored." Remilia shrugged her shoulders. "That and I was interested in this whole incident solving business to begin with after Sakuya participated in solving that incident you created."

"Oh okay." Yuyuko said with a carefree smile behind her fan. "Who do you think is going to win right now?"

"Hmmm…." Remilia said in a thinking pose. "I am going to say that Sakuya is obviously going to win of course!"

"Well I believe Youmu would win, she is very determined, and has good experience with those two swords of hers." The ghost princess said.

Before the fight between Sakuya and Youmu could end, Yuyuko and Remilia heard a huge laser firing. They turned into the direction where the laser was fired, and saw that there was a huge rainbow colored laser above the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

"Well, it seems that the place of the culprit has been revealed to us thanks to the black-white magician." Yuyuko said.

"As in Marisa the one who has been stealing books from Patchy's library?" Remilia said.

"Yes that's correct Remilia-san, but we need to get both our servants right now before we proceed." Yuyuko said as she started to approach the fight where both her servant and Sakuya are still fighting.

"Oi, break it up you two!" Remilia shouted out loud. Both the maid and Youmu stopped throwing danmaku at each other and turned their attention to the current matter at hand.

"Mistress get away from her, she's the enemy!"

"Yuyuko-sama, don't you dare touch her!"

"Geez calm down you two were not even fighting each other." Remilia said with an unamused look.

"Now Youmu, while I would have loved to see you win this fight, we have to save our strength for when we fight the culprit, okay." Yuyuko said.

"Same goes for you Sakuya, I wouldn't want you to not be able to catch up with me when we fight the culprit, now do we." Remilia said.

Both Youmu and Sakuya looked at each before nodding in a silent talk as one lowered her sword while the other put her knives away.

"I am sorry for fighting you earlier, I was still angry at you and the other three incident resolvers for beating up me and Yuyuko-sama during the Spring Snow Incident. Please accept this apology so we can stop this fighting." Youmu said

"Apology accepted. Now then we should go and solve this incident right now." Sakuya said.

"Good point." Youmu said.

"Glad you two can settle your differences, let's get going now." Yuyuko said as all four of them traveled to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Earlier-**

_BGM: IN Stage 4 Theme: Retribution for the Eternal Night ~ Imperishable Night (Re-Extended)_

Mokou, Alice, and Marisa were flying through the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. They of course encountered some fairies on the way, but the encounters went as expected. The three of them launched their own respective danmaku at the incoming fairies, and easily obliterated the opposition.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Mokou." Alice said.

"Yes, and what's that Alice-san?" Mokou said as she incinerated two fairies with a fireball.

"Is this Kaguya person related to Kaguya-hime from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter?" Alice asked as two of her dolls stabbed a greater fairy with their lances.

"Yes that bitch is related to the one from that book." Mokou said with an aggravated tone as she punched a fairy with a flaming punch. "Everything in that tale is real including the Five Impossible Tasks."

"Wait so me and Alice are going to deal with a princess as the culprit of the incident right?" Marisa said as her lasers and magic missiles took out four fairies that were spraying damnaku at her.

"That's correct." Mokou said as she sent a small tag that then exploded in front of some of the fairies taking them out. "Damn we haven't caught up to Eientei yet right now, why is that?"

"Maybe the reason behind it is because there might be an invisibility or cloaking spell in place right now?" Alice reasoned.

"Maybe." Mokou said as she burned three fairies with some fire balls.

The three of them had to dodge some ofudas that were thrown in their direction.

"Oi who did that, because I'm going to burn them for this!" Mokou said angrily as both her hands were engulfed in fire.

"Reimu is this how you usually greet people?!" Marisa shouted in anger.

"Oh whoops I thought you were youkai, Marisa." The shrine maiden came through the bamboo stalks. "Oh I didn't know Alice was with you, or wait who are you."

"I'm Mokou." The smoker girl said as she smoked her cigarette. "I'm one of the two defenders that defend the Human Village."

"Reimu the incident won't end if you play with them~" Yukari said as she too came out from the Bamboo stalks.

"*gasp* Yukari Yakumo!" Alice said in surprise.

"Yukari, the gap youkai and one of the sages of Gensokyo?" Mokou said.

"That's meeeee~" Yukari said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oi, you're not supposed to interrupt my conversation with these three!" Reimu said with anger in her tone.

"Wait a second I get it now!" Marisa said as she pointed her finger at Reimu. "This all a surprise attack isn't it!"

"W-What?! No it isn't." Reimu said, trying to defend herself from being accused.

"Yes it is~" Yukari said, further trolling Reimu.

"If that's the case then we'll have to attack you before you could do anything! **Astrologic Sign: Orreries Sun!" **Marisa shouted as the orbiting orbs around her started to fire bullets at Reimu, but the miko flew above the kleptomaniac witch and retaliated by sending ofudas at the kleptomaniac witch.

"Marisa you deal with Reimu, while me and Mokou fight Yukari!" Alice said as some of her dolls got ready in combat position with their lances, while the smoker girl simply ignited her hands with fire.

"Okay, ze!" Marisa said as she pursued Reimu into the air.

"It seems I not only have to deal with the Adopted Daughter of Shinki, and a Hourai Immortal as well! Oh how interesting!" Yukrai said with an ominous smile on her face.

"Hey you shut your mouth gap hag!" Mokou said as she threw a fireball at Yukari. The sage didn't move as she simply let it hit her, and the impact kicked a lot of smoke. However the gap youkai revealed she was unharmed by twirling her parasol to blow away the smoke.

"I simply let you do the first hit now it's my turn~" Yukari said as there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile above the Bamboo Forest of the Lost-**

_BGM: Love Colored Master Spark Rock Remix __【アレンジメント】_

Marisa kept on firing projectiles from her orbiting orbs that orbited around her at Reimu. The miko then had to dodge both the bullets, and lasers coming right at her.

"THAT DOES IT I'M GOING ALL OUT!" Marisa then pulled out her mini-hakkero as it started to charge up with immense power. Reimu seeing this had to prepare for what's going to happen next. "**LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!"**

The giant laser of rainbow colored doom started to head to Reimu, the shrine maiden tried to fly away from the laser, but Marisa kept aiming her mini-hakkero at the miko. Eventually Reimu simply teleported out of the way as the Master Spark finally stopped. The damage to the Bamboo Forest was evident as there was a deep scar where the laser hit, but that's not the only thing that happened.

_BGM End._

"Eh, what's that?" Marisa was surprised to see a large old fashioned Eastern mansion in the Bamboo Forest. '_Could this be the place where the culprit might be in?'_

**-Present-**

"Jackpot." Yukari said as she observed the mansion in front of her. "Looks like this is the place."

Marisa flew down in between Mokou, and Alice. "Wait is this where the culprit might be at Mokou?"

"Yes this where the Lunarian bitch is at along with her doctor as well." Mokou said, gritting her together.

"I never knew there was a mansion here in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost." Reimu said as she descended to the ground and inspected it up close.

"Indeed it does look like that, but it looks like the welcoming committee is here." Yukari said as she pointed her closed fan at the front gates of the mansion.

_BGM: The 13th Struggle ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST_

The gates opened up and seven little girls with rabbit ears came running out to confront them. They quickly surrounded the five of them while pointing their guns at them.

"Halt we can't allow you to proceed any further!" A rabbit girl said with an ar-15 in her hands.

"Well we were all just taking a walk that's all, ze." Marisa sarcastically said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Marisa, you're not helping!" Reimu said angrily.

Before anything else can be said the seven rabbit girls were then attacked by butterfly shaped and red danmaku. The rabbits then turned their guns and fired (thankfully) danmaku bullets at who was firing at them. Reimu, Marisa, Yukari, Alice, and Mokou turned to see who attacked those girls.

"Ooo, things are getting more interesting~" Yukari said as she saw that the people who helped them out in this situation were none other than Remilia, Sakuya, Yuyuko, and Youmu.

One rabbit girl wielding a mp5 tried to shoot down Youmu, but she simply slashed the billets with her sword. The gardener slashed at the air and the slashes hit the rabbit girl instantly taking her out of the fight. Meanwhile Yuyuko easily took down two rabbits with her butterfly danmaku.

Sakuya took down two rabbits by throwing her knives at them. As for Remilia she simply got up close to the fifth one, and slashed that poor rabbit girl with her hand, easily taking her out.

This leaves the one with the ar-15 who is currently shaking in fear as she was looked on by the 9 powerful girls right now.

"*gulp* hehehehe…" The rabbit girl forcibly chuckled to herself, before dropping her gun and running away. "Run away!"

Well she could have gotten away if a gap appeared in front of her that opened in front of Yukari. When the rabbit girl came out the gap youkai simply whacked her on the head with the parasol knocking her instantly.

_BGM End._

"Well this was something." Mokou said as she continued to smoke her cigarette.

"Why are you four doing here!" Reimu said.

"Well why wouldn't we be here?" Remilia said with a fanged grin. "We're all just here to solve the incident that's all, Reimu."

"Grrrrr." The shrine maiden was getting irritated by the vampire's response.

"Oi calm down Reimu maybe with those four we can solve this incident quicker." Marisa reasoned.

"*sigh* Good point there Marisa." The miko said, still a little irritated.

"So Yukarin, how are we going to do this?" Yuyuko said with a carefree smile on her face.

"We're going to go into the mansion to find the culprit so the real moon can come back again." Yukari said in a sly tone. "But you already knew, didn't you~?"

Yuyuko's only response was giggling as she still held that familiar carefree smile on her face.

"So are we going to enter Eientei everyone?" Mokou said as she burned her cigarette and ignited another to smoke it.

"Ya let's go now, ze!" But before anything can be done, more rabbits started to come at the nine incident resolvers from the courtyard bearing multiple guns

* * *

**A/n: And so that concludes this first part of the Eternal Night Incident.**

**Stay in tune next time for the next part of the Eternal Night Incident.**


	14. Eternal Night Incident II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: ? ? ?**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Sounds*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV **

_BGM: HM Pre-Battle Theme: An Unpopular Location_

"Well that was easy, ze!" Marisa said as she inspected the bodies of the knocked out rabbits all over the place.

"Indeed they didn't even put up that much of a fight with their contraptions of theirs." Reimu commented.

"That's because those two haven't arrived yet." Mokou said as she smoked her cigarette.

'_Those two?' _Marisa thought to herself in confusion. "What do you mean by those two, Mokou?"

The doors that lead into Eientei opened, and all nine incident resolvers turned their attention to see who opened them. They saw that there were two people standing there at the frame of the doors.

The first person is yet another rabbit girl, but her ears looked rumpled than the usual one. She

also has purple hair, red eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved black business suit over a white shirt, with a beige skirt. The person also has an arsenal; on her back is an m202 flash rocket launcher, and a m16 as well. Two glock 19 gen5 handguns rest on her sides, in her arms is a FRN pump action shotgun, and she has a big pouch behind her.

The other individual has straw colored with a large red ribbon on her head with cherry hair pins, and blue eyes. She wears a white blouse with a red bow at her neck, and a red skirt. Like the first individual there are two uzis her hips, and in her hands is a m249 saw.

"Who are you two?" Youmu asked while gripping her two swords tightly.

"I am Reisen Udogein Inaba, and I can't allow you to interrupt Eirin-sensei's work." The purple haired rabbit girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Rin Satsuki, and I'm here for the same reason as onee-sama." The other girl followed up.

"I knew that this incident had to do something with your master Reisen, but I didn't have enough evidence to confirm this theory up until you showed up with your adopted sister." Remilia said with a calm voice.

"Wait, you know Eientei, and the ones behind it beforehand?" Alice asked.

"Milady knows about Eientei, because Rin goes to the mansion to go learn magic under Lady Patchouli." Sakuya informed everyone else.

"Well it doesn't matter if you or that vampire knows about the one behind the incident, I came here to beat the bad guys!" Marisa said with a confident smirk on her face as she pointed her mini-hakkero at Rin and Reisen. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to Master Spark these fools!"

"**Love Sign: Master Spark!" **Marisa fired her giant rainbow laser of doom at the two people standing, but then Rin pulled out a blank spell card and held it in her hand.

"Capture!" She said as the laser was then sucked right into the card, and the Master Spark symbol appeared on it. This shocked everyone with the exception of Remilia, Sakuya, and Mokou.

"H-HOW?!" Marisa shouted in utter confusion and anger.

"It's a secret~" Rin said with a cheeky smile on her face as she held both the m249 and spell card in her hand.

"Anyways…" Reisen said she cocked the forearm of the shotgun. "Who's first?"

_BGM: Touhou]-Reisen's Theme: Lunatic Eyes - Invisible Full Moon ~ 2ºRemix_

Reisen and Rin started to fire their respective guns at the incident resolvers from the doorway, but they all managed to dodge the bullets easily. The two of them then flew out of the doorway as the nine incident resolvers shot their own projectiles back at them.

Reimu, Yukari, Remilia, and Sakuya went after Reisen, while Mokou, Alice, Marisa, Youmu, and Yuyuko deal with Rin.

The shrine maiden, gap youkai, maid, and vampire fired their danmaku at the Reisen, but she kept dodging through like it was nothing.

"How are you this good!" Reimu yelled out as she fired needles at the rabbit girl.

"She's a moon rabbit Reimu!" Yukari said as she merely protected herself with her parasol from the bullets. "She has experience under her belt, and judging by her actions up until now I can tell she must have been a high ranking soldier in the lunarian military."

"You're correct that I was a moon rabbit." Reisen said as she switched to her m16 gun. "I was trained to be the Lunar Capital's most deadliest soldier, and was trained directly under Toyohime, and Yorihime-sama."

"Oh, are you perhaps their former pet?" Yukari said.

"That's correct." Reisen said as her eyes started glowing red. "**Fascination Crown Vision!"**

The moon rabbit fired red expanding rings at the four incident resolvers, but they managed to get away in the nick of time. Reisen then started to fire red lasers from her eyes along with shooting her m16 rifle.

Meanwhile Rin while not as experienced with dodging danmaku as her big sister was still able to dodge the bullets. However Youmu managed to get up close to the girl, and tried to slash her with Roukanken, but then she melted into a blob.

"Huh!" Youmu couldn't keep her surprise in as she just saw her opponent melt into that blob. "Okay, that was unexpected?"

"So is this!" The gardener was smacked in the face with a tentacle from the blob, and was flung into the air, and crashed onto the ground.

"What the hell are you, ze!" Marisa yelled out at the blob.

"Me I'm just a normal kirin, if you will." Rin's disembodied voice said as she turned back into her original form. "Well I'm anything but a normal kirin that is."

"**Love Sign: Master Spark!" **A tentacle formed holding Rin's copied spell card, and unleashed the familiar rainbow colored laser of doom at them.

"Ah crap!" Mokou said as she managed to jump out of the way along with everyone else.

Two tentacles with hands at the ends formed behind Rin's back, then grabbed the two uzis strapped to her hips. "Eat lead intruders!"

All three guns started to spray bullets at the 5 incident resolvers in front of her, all while Rin dodged the huge number of projectiles thrown at her.

Back with the other four incident resolvers they were still having troubles fighting Reisen.

"Why won't you stay still!" Reimu said, infuriated at the moon rabbit.

"How about no!" Reisen yelled out as she fired her two glocks at them in her hands. The four of them managed to dodge the moon rabbits bullets. "**Life Elixir: Peerless Patriot's Elixir!"**

Reisen then pulled out a green tonic, and drank it. After drinking it she started to become faster as she fired pump action shotgun at them.

"**Illusion World: The World!" **For the moon rabbit she saw the maid throw red bullets at, but then a curtain of knives appeared and went toward her. The rabbit quickly reached for the back pouch, and threw three grenades that she then shot in mid air that destroyed the projectiles coming toward her.

Reisen then was hit behind by a yin-yang orb and was thrown to the ground, because of this. Some ofudas and knives were coming at the moon rabbit, but she managed to recover quickly, and get out of the way. The former soldier then pulled out her m202 flash rocket launcher.

"Say hello to my friend here!" Reisen then squeezed the trigger of the rocket launcher, and fired four missiles at the vampire, maid, miko, and gap youkai. The four of them tried to dodge the missiles, but they kept following them.

"**Shikigami: Chen!" **A gap opened in front of Yukari and a little girl with cat ears, and two tails came rolling out of the portal and headed toward Reisen.

"Wheeee!" Chen said as the moon rabbit just reloaded her quad launcher to see her coming at her. Thankfully Reisen managed to get out of the way as the nekomata entered another gap.

"**Shikigami: Ran Yakumo"** Yukari summoned another gap, and a woman with nine tails and blonde hair came out of it. "Get that moon rabbit Ran."

"Yes Yukari-sama!" The kyuubi said as she quickly headed toward Reisen while spinning in the air. Seeing the living projectile coming for her, the moon rabbit tried to get out of the way, but the other projectiles shot at her by Reimu, Remilia, and Sakuya made it unnecessarily harder.

"*smash* OOOFFF!" Reisen said as Ran slammed into her at full force. The moon rabbit crashed onto the ground kicking up a lot of smoke.

All four incident resolvers went to see if the former soldier was still conscious. The smoke cleared up, and Reisen was still standing albeit her clothes were torn up, she was panting, and has a grimace on her face.

'_Damn it I won't let these four get the best of me!' _Reisen thought to herself while looking up and glaring at Remilia, Sakuya, Reimu, and Yukari overhead. '_I'm going to have to use that move in order to take them out!'_

"**Red Eye: Lunatic Blast!" **As Reisen said that her eyes started to rapidly glow red before a giant red laser emerged, and started to head toward the four incident resolvers.

"**Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir!" **Remilia summoned her enlarged spear and threw it at the laser, and both collided with another. A few seconds of trying to see who would win, both simply exploded in a show of power.

'_Damn it… even with that move…I still failed…' _Reisen felt herself falling into unconsciousness from taking so much damage. '_I hope...Rin can defeat them…before they reach...Eirin-sensei…or Kaguya-sama…'_

The moon rabbit finally fell face-first into the ground, and was promptly knocked unconscious.

_BGM End._

"Well that's finally done. Now I can go find the culprit and beat them up." Reimu said.

"Hold up Reimu, we still have to deal with the moon rabbit's sister before going." Yukari said.

"Oh yeah, let's go do that then shall we?" Reimu said as she and the three incident resolvers flew toward where the other five were at.

_BGM: FM Rin's Theme: Isolated Blossom of Prunus Serrulata ~ Descending Pink_

Meanwhile with Mokou, Marisa, Alice, Yuyuko, and Youmu they were still having a hard time trying to take down Rin. This is because the kirin simply copied and captured the spell cards, and used them against the five incident resolvers, she even was barely damaged by the danmaku as well.

"Damn how is this girl so tough, ze!" Marisa said as she kept on dodging the bullets fired at her.

"Rin has the ability to adapt to energy thrown at her." Mokou said as she threw a fireball at Rin, but the Kirin morphed into her blob form, and slinked away from the attack. "This means that the more we throw at her, the less damage she takes."

"Well how are we supposed to take her out, Mokou-san?" Yuyuko asked as she fired a butterfly shaped danmaku at Rin.

"Why simple Yuyuko, we have to knock her out before she can adapt more." Yukari said as she floated beside her friend.

"Wait you managed to defeat onee-sama?!" Rin yelled out in shock. "How can this be?!"

"She simply couldn't handle us all that's why." Remilia said as she, Reimu, and Sakuya finally caught up with Yukari.

"Grrrrrr, I'll show you!" Rin yelled out in anger as she took out two copied spell cards and then merged the two together.

"Did she just merge those two spell cards together, ze?" Marisa said with a shocked look on her face.

"She just did." Alice said dumbfounded as well.

**"Non-Directional Hourai Doll!" **Several doll-like figures appear in front of Rin and fired lasers, and following that are five orbs that also fired lasers.

"Uh oh!" Marisa shouted as the rest of the nine incident resolvers had to get away from the huge amount of lasers coming at them.

"**Foot Soldiers: Suicide Squad!" **Seven dolls then flew toward Rin, and as she fired her guns at the tiny people, they exploded.

"**Shikigami: Ran & Chen!" **The two shikigamis of Yukari came spinning out of her gaps and went toward the Kirin who was busy dealing with the suicidal dolls coming at her.

"*smash* ow *smash* Ahhhh!" Rin was first hit in the head by the nekomata, and then hit in the head by the kyuubi. The kirin was sent flying a short meters away, but managed to land on her feet.

"Was that the best you can offer!" Rin said as she inspected her body. "No matter what you throw at me, I'll get stronger!"

"Oh, but this was going according to my plan." Yukari said with a smile on her face.

"?" Rin was confused about what the gap youkai meant, but when she tried to move, the kirin found out that there were seals that wrapped all around her. "EHHH?!"

"**Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station!" **Yukari opened up a huge gap, and a freaking subway train came out of the portal.

"Captur-MMMPHH!" Before Rin can say that word her mouth was gagged by another seal, and she could only watch as the train approached her. The kirin was then hit full force by the speeding train, and she felt pain all over her body from that move.

After the train disappeared into another gap, the rest of the other nine incident resolvers inspected Rin, and saw that the kirin had several tears and ribs on her clothes, and was barely conscious.

"Ughhhhh…." Rin tried to aim her m249 saw at the nine incident resolvers, but dropped it, as she blissfully fell into unconsciousness.

_BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Argue for and Against_

"So what happens now, ze?" Marisa asked everyone.

"Why simple Marisa, we're going after the two culprits behind the inc." Reimu said.

"Wait, before we go can we figure out who has been causing the incident right now?" Alice asked.

"Oh! *snap* Now I think I know who did this incident." Mokou said as she snapped her finger. "I think the main perpetrators are bitch Kaguya, and her doctor/servant Eirin."

"Well that makes things easier." Alice said. "But how are we going to do this?"

"Maybe we can split up, so the incident can be solved easier?" Remilia offered.

"Good idea, Remilia-san." Yuyuko said before adopting a thinking look. "But who's going to go after who?"

"Well obviously I want to go after, Kaguya." Mokou said as she puffed out some smoke from her mouth. "She and I have a bone to pick with one another."

"I want to go with Mokou, because I want to find the culprit and kick her ass, ze!" Marisa said with a confident smile.

"Same reason with Marisa, but I am also curious to see what the real Kaguya-hime is like right now." Alice said with a curious look.

"I want to meet a fellow princess, that is all." Yuyuko said with a smile.

"Well if you're going to them Yuyuko-sama I better come with you to protect you." Youmu said with a serious expression on her face.

"Despite my good relationship with the Doctor here in Eientei, I am going to make her pay for replacing the real moon with this fake one." Remilia said as she gestured to the "moon" in the sky.

"While it is true I'm an acquaintance of Eirin, I still have to exterminate her like the other youkai that I have crossed." Sakuya said as she held her knives in both her hands.

"I have some questions on why the good doctor of this place did this incident~" Yukari said.

"And I want to beat that doctor up, and make sure she returns the real moon to the sky!" Reimu said as she flew toward the entrance to the Japanese mansion, along with the gap youkai following beside her. Remilia, and Sakuya also went into Eientei to catch up with the shrine maiden, and sage, and Marisa, Alice, Yuyuko, and Youmu were going to do so as well, but they were all halted by Mokou.

"Wait! I do know where Kaguya is actually at!" The smoker girl said.

"Wait, if you do know can you like tell us please." Yuyuko said.

"You see that smaller building near the main building." Mokou said as she pointed at a smaller building right beside Eientei. "That's where Kaguya might be at during all this."

"How do you know this?" Alice asked.

"Before tonight's events I fought Kaguya in the morning, and I'm pretty sure she's still in there recovering after our fight." Mokou answered.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go, ze!" Marisa yelled out as she and Alice flew toward the other building.

"Wait, we need a strategy before rushing in!" Mokou called out as she followed them. Yuyuko and Youmu also followed the other three incident resolvers heading to the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile with the Illusionary Barrier Team & Visionary Scarlet Devil Team-**

_BGM: IN Final Stage Theme: Voyage 1969 (Re-Extended)_

Yukari, Reimu, Remilia, and Sakuya were walking through the hall of Eientei to find Eirin. However they just noticed something quite peculiar while walking through this place.

"It's quiet...too quiet." Remilia said as she tried to hear any upcoming enemies.

"You don't say." Reimu sarcastically said.

"Hey I'm trying to break the silence, okay." The vampire responded with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Well you're doing a pretty bad job at doing so." The priestess said.

"Quiet you two, there's someone up ahead." Yukari said.

"Well well well, what have we got here four intruders coming into Eientei." The figure at the other end of the hallway said. "You all know that once you enter this place you can never come out!"

The figure would have been a lot more intimidating if she wasn't bombarded with ofudas by Reimu.

"AAAAAHHHHH! *slam* OUCH!" The figure yelled out in pain and fell onto the ground. The person was revealed to be a rabbit girl, but she was wearing a frilly, pink nightgown.

"Oh it's just Tewi everybody, nothing to fear." Remilia said calmly.

"OW! Why would you do that!" The rabbit girl said in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to intimidate me!" Reimu proclaimed.

"Anyways since I am probably outmatched right now, can I reveal to you some important information to you girls?" Tewi offered.

"Well if you do then. Go ahead." Yukari said.

"So as you may or may not know the master of Eientei, Kaguya Houraisan, who is also a princess, made a grave mistake on the moon by drinking an elixir that granted her immortal life, and was banished as punishment." The rabbit explained. "While on Earth many suitors came to Kaguya, because of her unrivaled beauty."

"Where have I heard about this before?" Reimu pondered.

"Anyways after the term of the banishment ended, Kaguya was supposed to be taken back to the moon by some emissaries, but one of them Eirin Yagakoro killed them all, and the two of them now hide in the bamboo forest. 1,000 years later the two of them decided to steal the moon so as to make sure those Lunarians won't come for them."

"Does this information relate to Kaguya-hime from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter?" Yukari asked.

"That's right! And I'm doing a good job." Tewi grinned.

"Oh and what would that be?" Remilia said.

"Why stalling you all of course!"

The four incident resolvers just realized that the walls and floor of the hallway started to fall apart, and all of them are now floating in space for some reason.

"What the hell is this!" Reimu shouted as she was busy trying to comprehend what just happened.

"That would be my doing." A stern voice said to four of them. The gap youkai, shrine maiden, maid, and vampire turned to the direction where the speaker was.

The speaker was revealed to be a mature looking woman with gray hair tied into a large braid behind her head, and has a nurse cap on her head. She is wearing a red and blue dress that is covered with constellation patterns. The person also has a bow in hand.

"Oi Eirin, what is this place you trapped us in?" Remilia said to the doctor.

"You all are here because this place is between the false moon and earth." The woman gestured to the two planets in space right now. "This is a false passage that you all fell for. You did well Tewi."

"Ha you fell for it, but what I did tell you was true!" The rabbit confidently said.

"*angry sigh* Shut up!"

"*smash* Ahhh!" Tewi was instantly knocked unconscious from being hit by Reimu's yin-yang orbs.

"My my, if isn't Eirin Yagakoro, the sage of the moon, and cofounder of the Lunar Capital."

"Yukari Yakumo, you have a lot of nerve for coming here to interrupt my plans just as you did for invading Luna."

"I just don't care anymore I'm here to kick your ass for stealing the fake moon from the sky." Reimu angrily said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you and everyone else to ruin my plan, which took years in making, because..." Eirin said as she aimed her bow at them, and knocked four arrows that she created with magic. "I won't fall so easily unlike Rin, and Reisen."

The lunarian released the four arrows from her bow, and left behind trails of blue bullets as they traveled toward the four incident resolvers. This caused Yukari, Reimu, Remilia, and Sakuya to scatter, and throw their own danmaku back at the doctor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile with Mokou & co.-**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess __『__2__』_

Mokou was leading Marisa, Alice, Youmu, and Yuyuko through the building. The smoker girl peeked around a corner in the building to see if the princess was around as the other four incident resolvers were also there as well.

"You know Mokou I have been meaning to ask you something." Alice said a bit too loudly.

"*sigh* what is it Alice." The smoker girl hoped that this would be a sneaky mission to defeat her rival, but due to Marisa yelling outside and now things aren't going to be made easier.

"Why do you hate Kaguya in the first place?"

"That is true, why do you hold so much hate to that one person." Yuyuko said with a thoughtful look on her ghostly face.

Mokou groaned as she turned, walked away from the corner, and turned to face the four incident resolvers. "Look it's a very long story, and I don't have time to explain to all of you."

"No it wasn't very long, just that it was your father's greed and your own loneliness." A female voice called out to them. All five incident resolvers turned to where the speaker was at, and was surprised to find who it was.

The speaker was a very beautiful woman with dark brown eyes, and very long black hair in a home cut style. She radiates the presence of an aristocrat, but was ruined by her choice of clothing, which was a pink tee-shirt and red sweatpants.

"Um is this the princess you were talking about earlier because she doesn't even look Kaguya-hime from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter?" Alice asked Mokou, but got no response from her, because she was too busy gaping at the sight of her rival in that clothing. "Uh, Mokou?"

"Yeah why does she look like an outsider?" Marisa said, confused.

"And I thought nothing could get her to show emotion...all it took was getting a new set of clothes that Eirin got me." The supposed princess said laughing a bit. "Also if you're wondering yes, I am that character from that story."

Kaguya then went up to Mokou and closed her carefully, because the cigarette was still in there. This allowed the smoker girl to convey a few words. "What...the...hell."

Mokou remembered fighting, and seeing Kaguya in her regal clothing, all prim and proper, and not showing any emotion as they fought to the death. This was completely different to everything that she has built up for the past 500 years.

"I have several things to tell you, Mokou. Firstly, I wanted to get out of Eientei instead of being in there all the time. Secondly I don't want to fight you. And thirdly I wondered why we fought each other to the death when the entire reason for all this happening 1000 years ago was because your father was a selfish prick." The lunarian said.

"Wait what?" Yuyuko asked, still confused on what's happening right now.

"Yes, the entire reason Mokou and I fight each other on a regular basis is because of her dad using Mokou's old friendship with me so he can have my hand in marriage and immortality, all because he was a selfish prick." The former princess said.

"But you tricked him, you could have given him a fair chance! Like everyone else who participated in those tasks of yours!" Mokou said as she threw arms up in frustration.

"I didn't give anyone a fair chance, I just wanted to test humanity in trying to solve my puzzles. It's his own fault that he died, and anyone who would just use their own daughter like that deserves to be called a decent father." Kaguya explained.

"I realized that bit earlier, but what I'm supposed to do for all eternity?!" Mokou said.

"I don't know, find new friends, or hang out with the ones you have." Kaguya suggested. "Hell maybe next time you and I can hang out with each other instead of killing me."

"This just hurts my head." Mokou said, trying to make sense of what's happening.

"Look we can settle our differences afterwards, I'll get changed and we can fight for the hell of it, okay?" Kaguya offered.

"Just anything in some form of familiarity in this mess, please." Mokou asked to the person who she had spent fighting against for the past centuries for a very dumb reason that had little justification.

"Alright just wait for me so I can go get change in a minute, okay?" Kaguya said as she proceeded to go to her room. "If you also want these four people can watch our fight."

"Sure I don't mind seeing a danmaku fight from the distance, and I am kinda tired after all, ze"

"Yeah I'm kinda curious on what powers and spell cards you have created, Mokou." Alice said.

"I'm both curious and excited to see a duel between two immortals." Yuyuko said.

"All I care about is that Yuyuko-sama doesn't get harmed in the crossfire."

"Well we're all in agreement, see you outside Mokou." Kaguya said as she closed the sliding door to her room.

One minute later, Kaguya came out wearing her familiar pink shirt with many bows, and a long dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. "Now that I'm changed for the occasion let's take this out back shall we?"

Kaguya began to walk toward the backdoors, whose skirt dragged carelessly on the ground as Mokou, Marisa, Alice, Yuyuko, and Youmu followed.

"This is nothing of what I have expected." Mokou mumbled under her smoking as they walked outside, for one more fight against her former rival.

**A/n: You were expecting a normal Reisen fight, but it was actually both she and Rin the whole time! Instead of using canon Rin, I decided to use Imperfect Metamorphosis's Rin for this story instead, but with a few but major changes to her character as a whole.**

**If you're wondering why I was still stuck dealing with this chapter it's because I was busy dealing with several quizzes, and tests thrown at me during the weekdays. (That and I was lazy too!)**


	15. Eternal Night Incident III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: The confrontation between the culprit of the Eternal Night incident and four of the nine incidents begin as two immortals battle each other for one last time.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

_BGM: [Touhou]- Eirin's Theme: Gensokyo Millenium - History of the Moon ~2ºRemix_

Reimu, Yukari, Remilia, and Sakuya fired their own respective projectiles at Eirin, but when they collided with her all of them got bounced off a spherical shield surrounding the lunarian.

"You're projectiles can't do anything to this shield." Eirin said coldly as she released more arrows and blue danmaku at the four incident resolvers. "Accept your fate now, and surrender there's no point in fighting."

"Two things I got to say: firstly, no, and secondly, hello you're talking to someone who can manipulate fate!" Remilia shouted at the doctor.

"You arrogant fool." The doctor mumbled as she prepared her first spell card. "**God Sign: Genealogy of the Celestials!"**

Eirin started to fire blue bullets at the 4 incident resolvers, but then also fired lasers that resembled a tree. Remilia, Sakuya, Reimu, and Yukari were forced to find a safe spot to avoid bullets and lasers.

"**Illusion Phantom: Jack the Ludo Bile!" **Sakuya said as she fired big red spheres, then a curtain of knives appeared afterwards. Of course the knives, and red spheres were simply deflected by Eirin's shield. Reimu also threw both her yin-yang orbs at the lunarian, while Yukari fired purple kunai bullets at the same time while dodging the lasers and blue bullets.

After Eirin's spell card ended, this allowed the four incident resolvers some breathing room, but Eirin simply fired red bullets while shooting arrows at them as well.

"**Medicine Sign: Galaxy in a Pot!" **Eirin sent several magical circles that surrounded the four incident resolvers, and started to fire, impossible to dodge damnaku outside of them, but also white bullets inside.

'_I have an idea on how to break the shield!" _Remilia thought to herself as an invisible light bulb appeared above her head.

"Sakuya!"

"Yes mistress?"

"I have an idea on how to break the shield."

"Oh and pray tell are you going to do that?" Yukari said as she blocked four blue bullets with her parasol.

"It involves using Sakuya's powers to do this plan of mine."

"Well this better work, because that shield surrounding her is annoying!" Reimu shouted as her ofudas were deflected by Eirin's shield.

"Oh, you're planning something against me? Well it won't work, because your journey will end here!" Eirin shouted as her spell card ended, and released four arrows from her bow at the incident resolvers.

"Ready Sakuya?" Remilia grabbed her maid's hand.

"Ready mistress!" Sakuya said as she prepared her spell card. "**Illusion World: The World!"**

The two girls disappeared from Eirin's view as the arrows she fired, tried to hit Reimu and Yukari. The lunarian doctor looked around her, and realized that she is surrounded by both knives, and spear danmaku in every direction.

'_Clever girl. The maid used her time powers, and also brought her master so they can bombard with all the danmaku!' _Eirin thought to herself as the spears, and knives started to bombard the shield. At first the shield looked like it was still unbreakable, but then cracks began to appear from on the shield. After the last remaining spears, and knives hit the shield, it collapsed forcing the lunarian doctor to dodge the projectiles thrown at her.

"You may have destroyed my shield, but this stops nothing!" Eirin yelled out as she nocked five arrows in her bow. Six magical circles also appeared around her, and then started to form magical arrows. She then released the five arrows, along with the magical ones being launched at them as well.

The four incident resolvers dodged the arrows, and retaliated by shooting their own respective danmaku. Reimu fired ofudas, Sakuya knives, Remilia red bullets, and Yukari purple kunai. Despite the seemingly huge amounts of projectiles Eirin managed to weave through them easily.

"**Curse of the Heavens: Apollo 13!" **Eirin summoned blue and red bullets that circled circled in one another, and headed toward the four incident resolvers.

"Ah hell no! **Hell Sign: Mountain of a Thousand Needles!" **Remilia shouted as she declared her own spell card. Both spell cards clashed as the red needles and blue and red danmaku clashed with one another.

"*smash* OW!" Eirin couldn't keep her pain hidden as she was hit by one of Reimu's yin-yang orbs, and several of her ofudas caused her to stop using her spell card.

"Ha take that!" Reimu said.

"Oh you will pay for that, shrine maiden!" Eirin said as she released more arrows, and three magical ones at her as well. This forced Reimu to dodge the incoming projectiles as everybody was dodging the other arrows as well.

"**Fantasy Nest: Flying Noctilucae's Nest!" **Numerous gasp opened around Yukari that started to fire danmaku at Eirin who was strafing through the other bullets being shot at her by the other three incident resolvers.

"GAH!" Eirin said as she was hit all over her body from the danmaku from Yukari's gaps.

"**Destiny: Chains of Fate!" **Remilia shouted as she held her hand in front of her, and several red chains emerged that then head to Eirin. The doctor tried to dodge the chains, but they kept following her.

'_Grr, I can move!' _Eirin shouted mentally to herself as the red chains wrapped around her body immobilizing her from doing anything.

"**Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" **Reimu declared as she fired several orbs that homed in on Eirin.

"**Magic Eye: Laplace's Demon!" **A large number of eyes materialized around the chained up doctor.

"**"Checkmaid!" **Three blocks of knives appeared around Sakuya, and started to go to the lunarian.

The orbs, and knives hit Eirin, and then the eyes surrounding her attacked as well. All three spell cards create a lot of smoke from hitting the lunarian. When the cloud of smoke dissipated, the doctor was still conscious, but her clothes were torn and ripped from the projectiles.

'_If I didn't form that shield I would have been knocked out…' _Eirin thought to herself as she slightly grimaced in pain. '_But some of them managed to get through my shield, and hit me.'_

"**Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir!" **Remilia summoned and threw her enlarged spear at the lunarian.

"**Lunar Sign: Arrow to the Moon!" **Eirin said as she gathered huge amounts of magic into an arrow that she nocked into the bow. The doctor then released the arrow, and it turned into a large magical version of itself.

Both Gungir, and the arrow clashed with another, which resulted in one trying to overcome the other. However both ended up exploding in a display of power.

"**Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station!" **Yukari used her previous spell card to summon the train from her gap.

"**Esoterica: Astronomical Entombing!" **Eirin summoned several magical circles in front of her, and shot some green orbs, and from those things cams blue danmaku.

The train was bombarded by both the green orbs, and huge amounts of blue danmaku. Eirin saw that the shrine maiden, and the maid were not in front of her.

"**Spirit Sign…" **Eirin looked behind, and saw that Reimu was actually behind her. "**Fantasy Seal!" **

"**Sakuya's World!" **The lunarian realized that she was also completely surrounded by a huge amount of knives.

'_I-Impossible!' _Eirin thought to herself in surprise, and despair at the situation. She was then hit in all directions by knives and homing shots from both of the incident resolvers' most powerful spell cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile at the same time as this battle was taking place-**

_BGM: Mystical Chain - Kaguya VS Mokou Theme: Battle of the Bamboo Grove -Duel-_

Mokou and Kaguya stood on one side of the field as they didn't pay attention to the explosions going off in the Eientei compound. Marisa, Alice, Youmu and Yuyuko are currently observing what's going to go down soon from the porch.

The smoker girl ignited both of her hands on fire, and the lunarian summoned five items that were circling around her: a stone begging bowl, a jeweled branch, a robe, a colored jewel, and a cowry. Without any warning both Kaguya shot several rainbow bullets, while Mokou did a backflip, and then threw some fireballs at the former princess.

"Who do you think is going to win this duel Youmu?" Yuyuko asked her servant.

"Hmmm…" The gardener said with a thoughtful look on her face. "If I were to choose the winner, then I think Kaguya-san would win this fight."

"No way, I think Mokou would win this fight, ze!" Marisa decided to get herself into the two girls' conversation. "She can easily one shot that princess with a flaming punch!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Marisa, I'm sure Mokou will overwhelm Kaguya with her fire attacks, and danmaku." Alice said.

"Well we'll find out when the victor of the duel is shown." Yuyuko said as everyone else continued to observe the duel between the immortals once again. While the four incident resolvers were talking to one another Kaguya had taken to the skies with Mokou following her

"**Impossible Request: Jewel from the Dragon's Neck -Five-Colored Shots-!" **The necklace went in front of the lunarian, and started to spray rainbow colored lasers, and bullets at Mokou. The smoker girl just kept on evading the projectiles while shooting fireballs, and red danmaku at the moon princess.

"**Undying: Fire Bird -Feng Wing Ascension-!" **Mokou started to fire bullets that are patterned into the shape of a Phoenix that left trails of red danmaku behind them. The moon princess managed to evade the phoenixes, but at one time she almost got roasted by the bullets. Kaguya retaliated by summoning several magical circles in front of her that proceeded to shoot blue danmaku bullets at Mokou. While the two immortals are fighting each other the fake moon in the sky started to lower from the sky as Marisa, Alice, Youmu, and Yuyuko watched on.

Kaguya pulled out a short sword from her sleeves, and flew straight at Mokou. The smoker summoned a flame sword, and she too did the same thing as her adversary. Both clashed with one trying to overpower the other, but the Phoenix girl seemed to be overwhelming the moon princess in the strength department.

"**Impossible Request: Buddha's Stone Bowl -Indomitable Will-!" **The stone bowl went in front of Kaguya and fired lasers close range, and this pushed Mokou away from the lunarian.

"**Limiting Edict: Curse of Tsuki-no-Iwakasa!"** The smoker girl fired green bullets in six directions, and some dagger shaped bullets that reversed directions to home in on their target. Kaguya managed to dodge the green bullets, but was stabbed twice in the back by two daggers.

When the spell card ended, Mokou managed to get up close to the immortal, because of the Phoenix wings giving her some extra momentum. She managed to punch Kaguya in the stomach, but in turn got stabbed in the gut by the moon princess' sword.

The two immortals backed off, and the observers from the ground can see that both were breathing heavily, and damaged in their own way. Kaguya had two stab marks in her back, while some parts of her body, and clothes had burn marks. Mokou had the stab mark in her gut from Kaguya's sword, and was bruised heavily on parts of her body from being at close range from the moon princess's lasers.

"**Divine Treasures: Five Impossible Requests!" **The begging bowl fired and the cowry fired white lasers, while the colored jewel created rainbow ones. The jeweled branch fired rainbow danmaku, while the robe created red bullets.

"**Hourai Phoenix!" **Two red magical circles appeared on the fiery wings, and started to fire blue bullets, while Mokou threw a huge amount of fireballs, and explosion tags.

"Oh shit!" Marisa cursed as she was almost hit by a stray fireball. Throughout the duel, several danmaku and other projectiles came very close to hitting the three incident resolvers on the porch though they were either deflected by Youmu's sword, or blocked by Alice's dolls' shield formation. Yuyuko came floating outside with a table, and turned it sideways.

"Well what are you girls waiting for." The ghost said as she gestured to herself who was hiding behind the overturned table. The three other incident resolvers looked to each other, and had a silent agreement before also going behind it, so that they could watch the duel from a safe place.

Both of the immortal spell cards clashed, and it became apparent that one couldn't overcome the other. Kaguya, and Mokou then sped to each other with the moon princess having her sword drawn to stab, while the smoker girl ignited her fist to punch the lunarian.

Mokou's fist managed to collide with Kaguya's head, and caved in her skull, while the moon princess stabbed Mokou in the heart. Alice, and Marisa were both in shock and horror at seeing someone die in front of them, while Yuyuko and Youmu were surprised that both lost the fight right now.

The dead bodies of the two immortals crashed down onto the ground just as the sun began to rise. All four incident resolvers slowly peeked from the cover to see that the deceased bodies began to reform the damage done to them from the earlier battle. A few seconds later both immortals opened up their eyes and were breathing heavily from their duel while laying down on the ground.

"I….win." Mokou said as she tried to catch her breath right as Marisa, Alice, Yuyuko, and Youmu got out of the table and started to approach the two immortals.

"No...I...win." Kaguya said.

"Not really, the duel ended in a draw." Alice said as she was still trying to comprehend the fact that these two girls are still alive in front of her.

"Yeah one moment you two were dead on the ground, and the next thing we know you both are alive and well right now, ze!" Marisa said. "Can you explain that please?!"

"Well to tell you….the truth me and Mokou are Hourai Immortals….meaning no matter what you do...burn us, stab us, or even destroy our entire body...we'll always come back…" Kaguya explained.

"Interesting so what you're telling me that you and the fire girl are immortal, and won't die from any injury, age, or disease?" Yuyuko said.

"That's….correct." Mokou said.

"Judging by the sunrise I'm pretty sure Reimu, Yukari, Remilia, and Sakuya managed to defeat the culprit behind the incident." Alice said.

"Aw man! I knew I should have gone with Reimu, ze" Marisa said with a disappointed tone in her voice. "Oh well! At least I got to see a very intense spell card duel!"

"Speaking of which we should probably go see what those four are doing right now with the culprit." Youmu said.

"Let's...do that...but first….let me and Kaguya...rest here for a bit." Mokou said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Back with Reimu & co.-**

_BGM: IN Ending Theme: Evening Primrose (Re-Extended)_

After defeating Eirin, Reimu and Yukari decided to drag the unconscious doctor outside so as to ask her why she did the incident. Remilia was currently in the shade of an umbrella that Sakuya was holding for her. A few minutes later the lunarian began to return consciousness.

"Let me guess if I don't tell you why I did this, you're going to beat me up aren't you?" Eirin said as she calmly assessed the situation right now.

"Yep!" Reimu said as she held her gohei just in case the lunarian decided to say no.

"*sigh* fine I'll reveal why I did replace the moon with a fake one." The doctor said so she can avoid being beaten up by the priestess. The five girls then heard footsteps coming and turned in the direction the sounds were coming from, and saw that it was Marisa, Alice, Youmu, Yuyuko, Mokou, and Kaguya.

"Princess what are you doing here?! It's not safe here, go back inside now!" Eirin shouted in a panicky tone as she tried to get Kaguya to go back inside.

"Eirin calm down, I'm fine and also the sun has risen." The moon princess said as she gestured to the rising sun.

"Anyways why did you do this incident right now, ze?" Marisa asked both lunarians.

"I replaced the moon in the sky with a fake one so the delegates of the Lunar Capital won't come for Reisen, and the princess." Eirin explained to the incident resolvers.

"Wait so what you're saying is that you tried to cause an imperishable night to prevent people from coming to Gensokyo, who NEVER leave the moon unless it involves Kaguya." Mokou said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it." Kaguya said.

"Why would they want the rabbit girl that we just fought earlier?" Alice asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Because I was raised and trained to be the best soldier that Lunar Capital had at their disposal." Reisen said as she decided to join in the conversation. She overheard them talking about everything when she came back to consciousness. "They probably want me back so they can make me join the military again."

"It's true!" A blob moved right beside the rabbit and formed into Rin. "Onii-sama taught me everything about the combat styles and weapons when I was here in Eientei. I don't want those moon people to take my sister away!"

"Besides the lunarians won't be able to enter into Gensokyo, because of the Hakurei Barrier." Yukari decided to get the conversation back on topic. "The barrier itself is fueled by disbelief from the Outside World, and this in turn makes us stronger inside, so no matter what you lunarians do, you can't enter here."

"So what I basically did was try to create a locked room inside of a locked room." Eirin said as she realized the implications of her actions.

"I would have normally been annoyed that you may have messed with the barrier, but it hasn't been broken, and I had fun during this incident so I am going to let you off with a warning." Yukari said, causing Eirin to sigh in relief.

"Damn and I wanted to fight a lunarian in combat." Remilia said with a disappointed face.

"Milady, the lunarians are very hard to fight, and they could potentially beat you in a fight." Sakuya said trying to dissuade her from doing

"So what! That means they'll provide a good challenge for me!" The vampire yelled out at her servant.

"So what happens now?" Eirin asked the shrine maiden in front of her.

"Usually after an incident ends, I invite the ones responsible for an incident to come to my shrine to celebrate the resolution of said thing like the one right now." Reimu said.

"Hmmm...since the lunarians won't be able to come after me, the princess, and Reisen I guess participating in this event won't hurt." The doctor said.

"Yeah and I don't want to be cooped up in Eientei for eternity as well." Kaguya said seeing this offer as a good chance for her to be out and about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Four days later-**

_BGM: __東方 __Piano__『__Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke #5__』__\- senka_

Four days after the resolution of the Eternal Night, and the celebration of it at the Hakurei Shrine. Kaguya was currently back at Eientei lying down on her belly on a futon while reading a manga in her hands. The cover has three figures: the first was a blonde haired boy with a stone mask, and dagger, the second is another boy with black hair, and the third is a Great Dane with white and black spotted fur. The lunarian then heard the sliding door opening, and looked up from her manga to see it was Eirin who opened them.

"Princess, Mokou has come to see you right now." The doctor said to her fellow lunarian. "Do you want her to come in here, and talk to you right now?"

"Sure, I don't mind having some company with my former adversary of course." The moon princess said with a carefree smile on her face. The doctor left the doors, and a few seconds later Mokou came into the room, but this time she isn't smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, Kaguya." The Phoenix girl said a bit awkwardly.

"Hello, Mokou. Why did you come here to visit?" The lunarian said.

"Since we're not at each other's throats, I was thinking we can be friends again." The immortal said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure we can be friends again, I do miss the days when we used to get along nicely and talk about topics we both like." The moon princess said as she reminisced on some fond memories between her and Mokou centuries ago.

"T-that's great, it would be a good thing for me and you to be friends again." Mokou said as she fidgeted slightly. "But there's one thing that has been bothering me...what are you reading right now?"

"Oh this." Kaguya said as she realized that her former enemy was curious about what she was reading. "I'm reading something called Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and this right here is the first part, known as Phantom Blood."

"Um, what is it about?" The smoker girl said as her curiosity surfaced.

"I just got to reading this manga, but if you want to know you can join in reading with me." The moon princess offered.

Mokou thought about it for a while and decided to respond. "Yeah I would like to join you in reading this."

'_You know I have a feeling I can get used to being friends with Kaguya again…' _The smoker girl thought to herself as she sat down beside Kaguya, and the two began their session of reading Phantom Blood.

**A/n: So in this chapter there's a Jojo Reference, a big one for that matter. So anyways I updated the genre to now include supernatural and general. I replaced Spiritual, and general, because my story has multiple genres such as a bit of action/adventure, humor, family, and friendship in there. The supernatural genre will stay as it is, because most of my story deals with the supernatural as a whole.**


	16. A friendship between two cannibals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: Rumia was roaming the Great Youkai Forest at night when she stumbled upon a strange human in there. **

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

{?}

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

Rumia was roaming through the Great Youkai Forest due to her own leisure. She could have been hunting for humans, or hang out with her friends, but she wanted to simply enjoy the night, and bask under the moonlight. Suddenly, the youkai started to sniff the air and realized that she was picking up the scent of something familiar.

"*sniff* *sniff*" Rumia did this action and realized what she was smelling...human meat. She then started to walk in the direction which was where the scent was coming at. When she got to where the smell was it she saw something very peculiar.

_BGM: Jungle Music & Tribal Music - Lost Rainforest_

A girl was sitting on a log, and was currently enjoying a nice meal of human flesh. She was wearing a tribal looking brown and tan cotton full-length dress along with having brown eyes, and dark gray hair. The person also has a headband with three eagle feathers on the side, and her hair is braided at the back.

"*crunch* *crunch*" The tribal looking girl was still eating the meat in her hands, but then realized after eating that she was being watched.

"Oh hello there." The girl greeted.

"Hello…" Rumia said she still tried to comprehend the earlier action that this human was doing.

"What is a little one like you doing out here in this forest?"

"Oh, I wanted to go for a walk while enjoying the night~" Rumia responded. "By the way my name is Rumia, and what's yours?"

"My name is Catori Hurit." The girl said back to the youkai.

"I have one question for you Catori." The girl was now attentive to see what Rumia wanted to ask about. "Why do you eat human meat?"

"Oh that." Catori said as she now understood what the youkai wanted to talk about. "That's because it's in my nature to eat human meat plus I actually really enjoy eating it."

"Wait are you telling me that you're a youkai?" Rumia said with childlike wonder in her mind.

"Well it's better that I show you what I really look like." Catori then got up from the log and stood in front of Rumia.

Suddenly Rumia saw some cold wind start to swirl around Catori, and then she saw the changes. Two deers horns started to form at the top of Catori's head, her eyes began to glow red, the teeth in the girl's mouth looked like they could easily tear through flesh with ease, and the fingers lengthened to razor sharp claws. The supposed youkai's hair also messily flows from behind.

{I am a Wendigo.} Catori said as the shadow youkai inspected the monster in front of her.

"I never saw a youkai like you here in Gensokyo."

{That's because I am not native to Gensokyo, or in Japan at all, I actually come from North America.} The wendigo explained to Rumia.

"Wait so you're new here in Gensokyo?" The shadow youkai wasn't expecting to see a youkai now native to Gensokyo.

"Yes me and my friends just arrived here 2 hours ago, and I decided to go out to see what Gensokyo is all about."

{By the way judging by the sharp teeth you have, you must be a youkai, correct?}

"Yes I am!" Rumia said with a smile exposing her sharp teeth. "And speaking of which I do feel hungry right now…"

{If you want you can have a piece of meat from my pouch}

"What pouch?" Catori pulled out a pouch that Rumia didn't realize was tied to the wendigo's waist. "Oh that one…"

{Here have some} The girl then threw a bit of meat at the youkai, and Rumia managed to catch it in her mouth. {Nice catch}

"Don't mention it!" Rumia said her voice muffled. She was busy chewing the meat in her mouth.

{Speaking of which, you want to see me where me and my friends live?} The wendigo asked.

"Sure." Rumia said as she was curious to what type of home Catori and her friends lived in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Timeskip: 5 minutes later-**

"So you were once a human?" Rumia said as she walked beside the wendigo.

"Yes I was once one of them in the past…" Catori turned back into her human form three minutes ago while walking through the forest.

"Is that so~?" The shadow youkai said.

"Yes, that is so." The wendigo responded while saying the same three words that Rumia said. The two girls finally made it into a clearing in the woods, and Catori then took off with Rumia following suit.

"Well thinking about it I know that you are a youkai yourself, but what type are you exactly?" The wendigo said as both of them flew over some trees, and grassy plains.

"Well I am shadow youkai of course! Check this out!" Rumia said as the shadows surrounded all around her, and formed a sphere.

"Now that's just interesting." Catori said mildly impressed with the shadow youkai's ability. "Can you at least see through the shadows?"

"Sadly no." Rumia said as she made the sphere of darkness to dissipate. "I am blind as a bat in there!"

"Well it looks like we're getting close." Catori said as the two were approaching a big grass plain.

"There's nothing here." Rumia commented. Suddenly the darkness youkai felt like she wanted to turn back right now. "Why do I feel like turning around and going back?"

"That's because the barrier surrounding the place is working." Catori said as she flew toward the place, only to disappear.

"Eh?!" The shadow youkai was confused with what just happened.

"Well are you going to follow me, or not?" Catori's head appeared, and gestured for the shadow youkai to follow her.

_BGM: Ancient Egyptian Music - Pharaoh Ramses II_

"Okay…?" Rumia said, still confused as she flew and entered the invisible barrier. When she made it to the other side she saw a structure that she had never seen in Gensokyo. The building was a pyramid with four small diamond looking contraptions circling, another important detail is that it was also floating in air as well. "What is that thing?"

"That's where I live along with my friends. We call it the Crypt of Alexandria, but I rather say Alexandria for short." Catori explained as she approached the entrance to the structure with Rumia beside her.

At the entrance of the building was a man that was simply standing there. He was seen wearing a black knight get up with a red cape billowing behind him. However the most important detail of this person was that there was a pumpkin in his head.

"Ey Catori how was your tour of touring Gensokyo?" The pumpkin wearing man said to her.

"It was good Jack the land itself is very beautiful, and I would hazard to say we might actually enjoy it here." The wendigo said to the person standing in front of her.

"By the way what's that little lassie there standing right beside you?" Jack said, gesturing to Rumia.

"My name's Rumia, and who you are?" The shadow youkai said was curious who thisperson is.

"I am the Headless Horseman!" The man introduced himself. "But you can also call me Jack!"

"What youkai are you?" Rumia asked.

"I am dullahan lassie, but I am also a ghost...without a head!" Jack then pulled out the pumpkin, and he indeed had no head on his body.

"Wowwwww…." The shadow youkai said with wonder in her eyes.

"Are Masud, and Medusa still awake?" Catori asked the headless man.

"No they're currently _headed_ out to go to sleep right now." Jack said in a joking tone, and Catori could have sworn that the pumpkin had a mischievous grin on its face.

"Really Jack a head pun at this point in time!" The wendigo said annoyed at the joke that the dullahan had spoken.

"Hahahahahaha, I'm sorry I just had to!" The dullahan was now fully laughing right now.

"*yawn* You know what I feel like going to sleep right now rather than dealing with your jokes Jack." Catori said as she walked past him.

"Wait what about me?" Rumia said as she asked Catori while following the wendigo down the hallway of the pyramid which was lit up with torches.

"Well you can either follow me, and tour Alexandria itself, and deal with Jack's jokes, or you can come back here to go sightsee this place when Masud is awake." Catori responded.

"You know what, maybe I might come back after that Masud guy wakes up." Rumia said as her decision was made, and started to walk toward the exit. "See you later Catori!"

"See you later Rumia." The wendigo said just as the shadow youkai flew out of Alexandria.

"It seems you made a new friend Catori in Gensokyo." Jack said as the two started to walk down the hallway of Alexandria and away from the entrance.

"Yes, that little youkai has the same desire for eating human flesh like me." Catori said mildly, impressed that she was able to be friends with someone in this new land.

"Welp I'm going to go sleep now." Jack said as suddenly a ghost-like horse with red eyes appeared, and the dullahan got on it. "Onward Brom Bones!"

The horse began running down the hallway leaving Catori with her thoughts. '_I wonder who else am I going to meet here in Gensokyo?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Timeskip: 20 years later-**

_BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Usual Days_

It has been 20 years since Rumia and Catori befriended each other. The shadow youkai the day after meeting the wendigo finally got to see more of the interior of Alexandria, she also got to see the library in there which was just as big if not bigger than the Voile Library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. While touring the place she was introduced to Masud, and Medusa, where one was a magician while the other is a gorgon respectively. However today was a special day for it took place three days after Meiling defeated Marisa, and revealed her true form to the rest of Gensokyo.

"Hey Catori." Rumia was currently lounging on a chair in a chamber in Alexandria similar to that of a living room.

"Hmm what is it Rumia." Catori said as she was busy munching on some human meat while sitting down.

"What do you think about Marisa's defeat by Meiling?"

"To be honest with you the black-white magician had it coming to her." The wendigo said. "She always kept breaking in and stealing books from the Scarlet Devil Mansion almost all the time. I remember that Meiling was able to repel Marisa several times, but this time however it actively proves that there are more to them that we don't know. Anyways why did you ask me that question?"

"You know since that gatekeeper revealed her true form I've been thinking…" Rumia said in deep thought. "Do I have a true form like her?"

"What makes you say that?" The wendigo said wondering where this conversation is going to go.

"Well after hearing about that fight from my friend Cirno made me realize that if I want to truly want to beat that red-white shrine maiden then I need to get stronger." Rumia said with determination in her eyes. "And I think that this ribbon here on my head might be the one to lend me this strength."

"What makes you say that?" Catori said.

"Well for starters whenever I try to remove the ribbon I just can't." The shadow youkai said.

'_Could it be that it might be a seal? I may not be that much of an expert on those things, but maybe Masud might help.' _Catori thought to herself. "Well maybe I can get Masud to help remove the thing from your head."

"You really would help me." The shadow youkai said with a surprised look on her face.

"Of course I would help you, it's what friends do." The wendigo said.

"Is that so?" Rumia said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"That is so." Catori responded in kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Timeskip: A couple minutes later-**

_BGM: Ancient Egyptian Music - Lost Tombs_

"So you want me to see if I can remove the ribbon is that correct?" The person said to Rumia who was in front of him. The man in front of the shadow youkai has sandy colored hair, along with wearing a red cloak lined with gold underneath which is a white linen shirt, and a Shendyt.

"Yes that is correct Masud. I want you to see if you can remove this thing, because I believe it might be a seal that seals most of her powers away." Catori said to her old friend.

"Indeed I shall, but let's do this in a place where we can do so safely. I think the arena where all of us usually duel it all can be a place to start." Masud said as he started to walk down the hallway as he beckoned the two youkai to follow him.

A couple minutes later, all three of them arrived in the arena, Masud levitated a chair over, so Rumia could sit on it. "Alright let's do this."

The Egyptian then grabbed the ribbon on top of Rumia, and started to pull. A magical circle appeared on it, and began to flash rapidly before disappearing just as Masud took the thing out.

"Do you feel any different." The Egyptian magician said to the shadow youkai.

"No I don't fe- UGHAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rumia then let out a screamer as she began to thrash about in the chair.

"Rumia!" Catori said as she rushed to save her but was held back by Masud.

"Wait! Look at the shadows." The magician said as he pointed at them. The wendigo obliged and saw that the surrounding shadows started to head toward the little girl, and formed a shadow sphere that began to rapidly enlarge. Then it exploded as both Catori, and Masud covered their eyes just as several wisps of shadow mist came by them.

"R-Rumia?" Catori said as she went to see if the shadow youkai was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Timeskip: 3 hours later-**

_BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Usual Days_

Rumia's unconscious body was lying down on a bed in what could be considered the medical chamber of Alexandria. She was currently being checked on by Masud while his hand was glowing green. Catori was also there alongside another girl right beside her.

The girl is seen wearing a Greek chiton, but however she has some details that clearly prove she isn't human. Her eyes are snakelike, the hair is replaced with snakes, and the girl's legs are replaced with a green scaled snake tail.

"Ssssoooo what happened?" The snake girl said as her to Catori.

"Well Medusa when Masud removed Rumia's ribbon, she started to scream in pain, while the shadows started to gather around her, and then exploded revealing this new Rumia right here." The wendigo explained.

"I ssssee." The gorgon said to her.

Masud then observed that Rumia was returning back to consciousness. "Catori, Rumia is returning to consciousness right now."

"*groan* What happened? Did you manage to remove the ribbon? Why does my voice sound weird?" The shadow youkai started to spew out so many questions just as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Please be calm, yes I managed to remove the ribbon, but to the last question I'll just show you." Masud said as he summoned a mirror and had it float in front of Rumia. The shadow youkai saw that she was wearing a different set of clothes, and she looked to be in her twenties. She then started to have a headache, as flashes of unintelligible memories began to flash all at once in her mind.

"Are you alright Rumia?" Catori asked, trying to see if the shadow youkai was okay.

"I feel fine, but at the same time I feel powerful, and feel as though I can do so much more…" Rumia said as she felt stronger than she was before.

"Sssooooo what happensss now?" The snake girl asked.

"Well we need to see if any changes have occurred with Rumia as a whole." Masud responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Timeskip: 10 days later-**

_BGM: __【東方__Violin__／__Piano__】 __Apparitions Stalk the Night -Quartet- __「__TAMUSIC__」_

It has been five days after Rumia has awakened her dormant powers. During all this time she has been training and getting used to her new abilities, while at the same time keeping up her persona of still being a simple minded youkai to both team 9 and Gensokyo as a whole.

"So now that you have gotten better at controlling your powers what are you going to do now?" Catori asked while sitting on the same log that she first met Rumia.

"I'll fight the red-white shrine maiden in my child form, and when she thinks she beat me, then I'll take off my ribbon, and show off my brand new spanking new form to her." The shadow youkai said while in her 'sealed' form.

"Is that so?" Catori said.

"That is so~." Rumia said with a grin on her face. "Now if you excuse me I have a shrine maiden to defeat!"

"Then I wish you the best of luck." Catori said as she went back in the direction where Alexandria was at, while Rumia went in the direction of the Hakurei Shrine.

'_With my new powers I can now finally defeat that shrine maiden!' _Rumia thought to herself with excitement in her flight as she rushed toward the Hakurei Shrine.

**A/n: Well you thought Kyomu, and Onajima were going to be the only ocs in this story...well you thought wrong. Because there's going to be more of them, but not to the point of taking the main stage of this story. These ocs include Catori, a wendigo, Jack, the Headless Horseman, who is also a dullahan, Masud, a youkai magician from the times of Ancient Egypt, and Medusa, which is basically the one from Greek mythology.**

**All four of these characters live in the Crypt of Alexandria, or just Alexandria which is where they all live in Gensokyo. **

**This chapter not only establishes the relationship between Catori and Rumia, but also serves as an introduction to the Alexandrian inhabitants.**


	17. Aftermath of Rumia vs Reimu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: Although Rumia has been defeated by Reimu, her fight influenced her friends in Team 9 to get stronger as a whole. This is what happened.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

_BGM: PCB Stage 1 Theme: Paradise ~ Deep Mountain (Re-Extended)_

The mountain ranges of Gensokyo are known for being uninhabitable due to the cold temperatures that makes both human and youkai inhabitation hard. Though two fairies were currently flying through these ranges right now.

"Cirno where are we going?!" Daiyousei said as she followed the ice fairy up the mountain while snow was falling on them.

"We're going to see Letty, of course!" Cirno said as the two fairies we're flying toward the snowy mountain ranges of Gensokyo.

"But Cirno isn't Letty supposed to exist in the winter?" The green haired fairy said as they started to get closer to the mountains.

"No silly, Letty is weak and vulnerable during summer, and spring but she is more or less better off stronger in fall, and winter." The ice fairy explained to her friend.

'_Could it be that Letty told her about herself?' _Daiyousei thought to herself as she started to shiver as cold winds passed by her.

"Well it looks like we're getting close now Daiyousei!" Cirno said as she pointed at a shrine that resembled the one Reimu lives in.

"Wait why is there a shrine up here in the mountains?" The green haired fairy asked Cirno as they got closer.

"Eye don't know myself, maybe Letty might tell us." The ice fairy said as they approached the sliding doors of the shrine. Next Cirno proceeded to knock on them, then both fairies heard soft footsteps approaching the entrance, and then the sliding doors opened.

"Oh Cirno I wasn't expecting you to come here along with Daiyousei." Letty said, surprised that the ice fairy was here along with her friend.

"Brrrrr hello Letty can we come inside, because it's very cold out here." Daiyousei said as she held her arms close to herself to try not to freeze.

"Why certainly. Please come in." Letty said as she went back inside as Cirno, and Daiyousei followed the yuki-onna inside. The green haired fairy saw a blanket on a futon, and she immediately approached it, and wrapped herself up like a cocoon.

"So what brings you here to my home, Cirno?" Letty said.

"Eye come here to ask for your help time to become strong!" The ice fairy declared with determination.

"Eh? You never accepted my chances before to help you get stronger, so what changed?" The yuki-onna said with a curious tone in her voice.

"Well me and Cirno saw our friend Rumia attack Reimu." Daiyousei responded from her blanket cocoon.

"Did she lose like last time?" Letty said, feeling a bit bad for the shadow youkai. Rumia was always a weaker youkai, and didn't really stand a chance against the more powerful individuals of Gensokyo.

"Yes she did, but Rumia was able to keep up and even make Reimu struggle against her." Daiyousei as she recollected her memories of watching that fight.

"Is that so?" Letty said unsurprised that Rumia lost again, but surprised that the shadow youkai was still able to fight against the shrine maiden.

"Yes! Rumia was able to fight off that red-white shrine maiden, and even make her feel tired!" Cirno said.

"So is that why you came here?" Letty said, finally figuring out why the ice fairy came to her home. "Is it because you want to get stronger after witnessing your friend fight off the shrine maiden right?"

"That's right!" Cirno said with a determined look on her face.

"By the way Letty what is this place anyway?" Daiyousei said.

"Well this shrine was originally another Hakurei shrine like the one that Reimu-san inhabits, but was abandoned for unknown reasons." Letty explained to the green haired fairy. "I came upon this place while I was exploring the mountain ranges, and I refurbished to be more comfortable for myself."

"Anyways can we go train right now?" Cirno said as excitement was in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Timeskip: 3 days later-**

_BGM: Kitsune Workshop - __其の頃 __(Argue for and Against)_

"And after that Cirno began to train with Letty." Daiyousei said as she explained her story to both her friends, Wriggle, and Mystia.

"Wait so you're telling me that Rumia was almost able to defeat red-white, but failed, and Cirno went up to the Gensokyo mountain ranges to be trained by Letty to get stronger?" Wriggle said as she was busy munching on some lamprey eels that Mystia prepares for her.

"Yes." The fairy said to buy youkai.

"So what does telling the both of us have to do with your story?" Mystia said as joined in on the two members of Team 9's conversation.

"Well I decided to make myself a student of Patchouli." Daiyousei said to her two friends.

"Wait why do you want to train as a student under the Unmoving Library?" Mystia said.

"Because I am sick and tired of being useless to everyone around me!" Daiyousei said as an angry look appeared on her face.

"Daiyousei! You're not useless!" Wriggle said, trying to calm the fairy.

"No Wriggle, every time I try to help my friends I always fail!" Daiyousei said, still feeling angry. "That's why I want to train under Patchouli!"

"Will you still come and see us?" Mystia said.

"Yes I will." The green haired fairy said with a smile, but she then looked at the sky and saw that the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Oh! It looks like I have to go now, my lesson with Patchouli is going to start in about 15 minutes!"

Daiyousei then took off in the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion leaving Mystia and Wriggle with their thoughts.

'_Damn everything is going so fast nowadays. First Rumia gets strong enough to fight off that red-white shrine maiden, next Cirno is off training with Letty, and now Daiyousei is off learning some neat spells from the Unmoving Library.' _Mystia mentally thought to herself. '_Maybe Daiyousei was right, maybe if I do get stronger I can finally defend myself properly against that damn hungry pink-haired ghost!'_

"Hey Wriggle what do you think we should do next….Wriggle?" Mystia finally realized that the bug youkai just left the night sparrow while she was deep in her thoughts. '_Could it be that she has the same idea as me? Probably.'_

'_Wait I got it!' _Mystia thought to herself with a smirk. '_Maybe I can ask that kappa, or those two scientists from the kappa village to upgrade my guitar so it can be used as a weapon.'_

'_Yes that seems like a great idea!'_ Mystia thought as she changed to her regular clothes, and flew in the direction of the kappa village. '_I'm going to head right on over there right now!'_

_BGM End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile with Wriggle-**

'_This has got to be the stupidest decision I have ever made!' _Wriggle thought to herself as she carefully brushed the sunflowers in her view. '_But this might prove beneficial to me in the long run!'_

Hearing Daiyousei's rant on learning under the Unmoving Library motivated the big youkai to try and get stronger just like Rumia, Cirno, and Daiyousei. Though she's starting to have second thoughts right now.

'_I'm really starting to regret coming here to the Garden of the Sun!' _Wriggle thought to herself with a scared look on her face. '_But it's my only option for me to get stronger...now where could Yuuka be-"_

_BGM: Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream (Remastered/Extended) v2_

"**Master Spark!" **A voice said above the bug youkai and saw that it was Yuuka who was currently firing her signature move at a green haired ghost lady.

"**Twilight Spark!" **The person fighting shot a giant laser that seemed equal in strength, or power as seen where it was clashing with the original Master Spark. Wriggle couldn't help but be in awe as she saw the flower youkai and ghost lady fire danmaku at one another

"It seems you have gotten good at using danmaku Mima!~" Yuuka said as she dodged several stars that were fired from Mima's staff.

"That's right, and just like how I defeated you several times in the past, I could do it again!" The vengeful spirit said in arrogance, while dodging a barrage of flower danmaku, and retaliated by shooting lasers from two small ghostlike beings beside her.

"Then we'll see about that!~" Wriggle then saw that Yuuka split herself into two clones of herself, and tried to overwhelm Mima with the several barrages of flower danmaku.

"Let's see if you can handle this! **Spectral Piercing Waves!**" Mima's staff fired out several curvy waves that headed toward the two Yuukas. However one of them teleported to avoid being hit while the other simply kept dodging the projectiles.

"**Dual Spark!**" The one in front of her fired a Master Spark, but when Mima tried to dodge she was hit by another one behind her. The Yuuka #2 teleported behind the vengeful spirit to unleash the gigantic laser. As a result she was hit in both directions by two Master Sparks.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mima said in pain, and a few seconds later the attack ended, and the vengeful spirit was still floating after trying to being attacked by two Master Sparks, although her clothing was severely damaged as a result. "Damn it!"

"Well it looks like you lost this round~" Both Yuukas ended up combining back into the original as she started to approach Mima. "Until then…"

"Sayanora~!" Yuuka then swatted Mima with her parasols and the vengeful spirit went flying until her figure disappeared in the distance. The flower youkai then looked toward her sunflower field as she happily gazed upon it.

_BGM: Touhou Puppet Dance Performance OST: Garden of the Sun_

'_This is the reason why I wanted to come here! I came here so I can become stronger like her!" _Wriggle closed her eyes in thought, but when she opened she was surprised that Yuuka had disappeared. '_Eh! Where did she go?!'_

"You know it's a bad idea to hide in my sunflowers?" Yuuka said from behind the Wriggle, and this made the bug youkai jump out in fear as she turned around and saw the flower youkai smiling at her. "Isn't that right Wriggle?"

"H-hi Yuuka." Wriggle stuttered in fear at seeing the powerful youkai in front of her. Although the two were generally on friendly terms this doesn't mean Wriggle is still fearful of her. "And y-yes I u-understand."

"Oh calm down, if I was really in a bad mood, I would have beaten you for hurting poor flowers, but enough of that why did you come here Wriggle?" Yuuka said as she smirked at the bug youkai.

"I was hoping you could help me get stronger!" Wriggle said, forgetting her earlier fear about the flower youkai beforehand.

"Well I wasn't expecting that request." Yuuka said as she chuckled to herself. "But then again I was expecting someday you would have asked me for help."

"Wait you knew I would have come for you to get stronger?" Wriggle said.

"Indeed I did~." Yuuka said with a teasing smile, but switched to a serious face. "Anyways your powers of manipulating insects are just like mine, which is manipulating flowers. I can make my flowers snare, and grow, you can command a bug to do whatever you please. That's what makes our powers similar, but you don't use your full powers like me."

"Wait you don't mean…" Wriggle started to two and two together as she saw Yuuka smile as she morphed her hand into a tree branch complete with apples. "That I can manipulate insects including myself on the genetic level?"

"Wow you manage to figure it out before I can even tell you, that's pretty impressive." The flower youkai said with an impressed look.

"O-oh thank you." Wriggle said as she blushed a little from getting praise from Yuuka of all people.

"You're welcome." The bug youkai started to blush further as she was not expecting the flower master to actually respond back. "Judging by the fact you came rushing in here you must have not finished eating right~?"

"What?! I'm not hungry!" Wriggle protested to the flower youkai. The bug youkai's stomach then growled, which further made her feel more embarrassed to herself.

"Well if you want you can eat some apple pies that Elly cooked." Yuuka said as she started to walk in the direction of her mansion. "We can discuss more about your powers at the table."

"R-right." Wriggle said as she started to follow after the flower youkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The New and Improved Team ⑨**

_BGM: Fantasy Maiden Wars D - Team ⑨ Theme: Invincibility Session!_

Meiling's fight with Marisa has caused a butterfly effect that led to the weaker level youkai group known as team 9 to begin to get stronger as a whole.

For Rumia she got stronger by unlocking her true strength after removing the ribbon on her head that was actually a seal.

For Cirno she began to train under her sister figure, Letty after witnessing Rumia's fight and defeat by Reimu. She would later evolve into a fae, a mistress of ice, due to Letty's training.

For Daiyousei she began to be reached under Patchouli's tutelage in hopes of not being useless to her friends. Under the Unmoving Library she would be able to not only learn magic, and unlock some new fairy powers. Like Cirno she too would evolve into a fae, but not as powerful.

For Mystia while she would not become as strong as the other members she would get a weapon that suits her. This weapon is a guitar that the night sparrow uses in her concerts with Kyouko, and it has the power to use sound as it's ammunition.

For Wriggle she learned that she could not only manipulate insects, but also on the genetic level including herself after gaining this information from Yuuka. She would later get strong enough to manipulate her dna and bugs, but not as complex as the manipulation the flower youkai can do.

**A/n: Our lovable idiots become stronger in this story as a whole in this story. While there isn't a lot of action in this story, I tried to build relationships between all these characters. **


	18. The Gatekeeper and the Flower Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: Meiling was sleeping on the job once again after fours since her fight with Marisa until she met with someone that she wasn't expecting.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

**-5:00 p.m-**

_BGM: __東方__[Piano] Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea __『__7__』_

At the front gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion is Meiling, who was currently sleeping. It has been four days since Meiling's subsequent victory over Marisa, and the gatekeeper was still reveling afterwards even when she was sleeping.

Suddenly six knives were thrown at Meiling, but her right hand caught all of them, while she was still seemingly sleeping.

"You know Sakuya doing this is very unnecessary." The gatekeeper said as she opened her eyes and gazed at the maid in front of her.

"I'm just trying to remind you that as gatekeeper of the SDM-"

"That I am supposed to be always aware of my surroundings and be on the lookout for intruders." Meiling interjected. "Yes I already know, you don't have to tell me this."

"But you always sleep on the job." Sakuya pointed out.

"So? I'm tired from training earlier,

you know it and I know it." The gatekeeper retorted to the maid. "And besides if anyone got close I would be able to snap to attention toward any intruder coming close to the SDM."

"Well can I have my knives back please?" Sakuya said.

"Well I wasn't going to keep them, so here you go." Meiling said as she gave the knives back to the maid.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go and prepare food for both miladies." Sakuya said as she teleported out of Meiling's sight.

'_You know I actually like it when Sakuya throws knives at me when I am sleeping." _Meiling thought to herself as she fell back into slumber. '_Because it helps me to keep my reflexes and attention in tip-top shape.'_

As the gatekeeper was about to fall asleep, she suddenly sensed a powerful presence nearby. '_Such power!'_

When Meiling opened up her eyes she saw that the powerful presence that she detected was none other than Yuuka who was currently calmly walking toward the dragon.

"Lady Yuuka, what brings you here to the SDM, is it an appointment with my mistress." The gatekeeper said trying to mask her fear toward the ancient youkai.

"Nothing of that sort." Yuuka responded back. "I actually came here to talk to the person who managed to defeat Marisa, which is you of course~!"

'_I was expecting someone like Aya to come to me asking me how I defeated black-white, but I wasn't expecting Yuuka of all people to come here!' _Meiling thought to herself. "You're not here to get revenge for me defeating Marisa right?"

Meiling knows that the person in front of her actually cares for the black-white magician very much. She even knows that the youkai is the original user of the Master Spark as well.

"On the contrary I actually came here to congratulate you on your victory." Yuuka said with a smile.

"Really?" The gatekeeper was surprised to hear this from the flower youkai.

"Yes to be honest with you very few people manage to actually beat Marisa." The flower youkai responded with an amused smile. "And to make it even more hilarious it was from the person who was Marisa's top victims of her own of the Master Spark."

"Wait, do you have respect for me after my fight with black-white?" Meiling said.

"Indeed I do~." Yuuka said.

"Oh I am grateful that you have such respect for me, Lady Yuuka." The gatekeeper responded back.

"Just call me by my regular name just with no formalities." The flower master said.

"Sure thing Lad-Yuuka." Meiling said as she pronounced the ancient youkai's name without the formalities. "Anyways did you come here for other reasons besides congratulating on my victory against black-white?"

"Yes I did, I actually came here to see the garden here as well." Yuuka said. "You wouldn't mind if I view it?"

"Why yes of course!" Meiling said as she began to open the gates. The gatekeeper already knew if she was to refuse to let Yuuka in then the flower youkai would more or less beat her senseless. "Please come this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-A few minutes later-**

_BGM: __眠れる恐怖 ～ __Sleeping Terror - Yuuka Kazami´s Theme Piano Cover | By Keiyø_

The garden of the SDM has four sections divided by four perfectly spaced stone paths. Each section was relatively similar, with neatly trimmed bushes, colorful flowers, and neatly organized ponds that held an excessive amount of Lilypads, and other watery plants. In the center of the garden is a large, smooth marble fountain with a statue carved on top of it that resembled the Scarlet Sisters. Currently there are two occupants in the garden as of now.

"Hmmm this looks good for a garden." The flower youkai said as she gestured to everything that was in the garden. "You maintained all of this?"

"Yes I did!" Meiling said she felt like she accomplished something after hearing that compliment from Yuuka. "Although I had a few helping hands from the fairy maids, and Sakuya. Though I'm the one who mostly maintains the garden itself."

"This is still an impressive feat done by you." The flower monster said mildly impressed as she surveyed the different plants, and saw a

"You don't seem to be that impressed at my garden, Yuuka. Why is that?" Meiling said as she noticed the expression on the ancient youkai's face.

"Well I did see a garden in Gensokyo that was very beautiful, and obviously ranks first on my list of beautiful gardens in the world." Yuuka explained to the gardener.

Meiling could only think of two gardens currently in Gensokyo that fit Yuuka's description, and she already figured out what garden it was. "Is this beautiful garden the one in Hakugyokurou."

'_Well she already figured it out before I can even tell her, figures." _Yuuka thought to herself with a smile. "Yes, that garden is the one found in Hakugyokurou within the netherworld. It had many rare and beautiful plants in the garden along with the all so alluring cherry blossoms including that big one in the center of all it."

"But your garden here looks very good, and is probably going to make it on my list of favorite gardens, Meiling." The flower youkai said.

"Really that's good to hear." The gatekeeper said.

"You know Meiling, you remind me of my own gatekeeper." Yuuka said as she remembered a certain shinigami wielding a curved scythe.

"What do you mean by that?" The gardener/gatekeeper said as she was curious to know what Yuuka meant when she spoke that.

"Well, Elly is absolutely loyal to me and so are you to Remilia." Yuuka explained. "Then again though, Elly makes the best apple pie I've eaten."

"How good are these apple pies that your gatekeeper cooks?" Meiling said as she was more curious on what the food that this Elly person makes.

"It's the best that you can ever eat~." Yuuka said in a teasing tone.

'_Damn it! Her saying that makes me want to have one of those apple pies!' _Meiling thought to herself as she could picture a delicious looking pie in her mind. "If you actually come back to the SDM, you wouldn't mind asking your gatekeeper to make an apple pie for me?"

"Oh don't worry I will get Elly to cook you an apple pie just for you." Yuuka said. "But enough of that I am curious on what your dragon form is right now."

'_Well since everybody in Gensokyo will come to see what my true form looks like, I guess revealing my form to Yuuka won't hurt.'_ Meiling thought to herself as she spread her arms, and willed some ki to surround her body from head to toes. A few seconds later the flower youkai saw that the gatekeeper had changed into her dragon form.

"So what do you think?" Meiling said as her draconic eyes looked expectantly for Yuuka's reaction.

"Well I can now see why Marisa lost. I can sense the power within increase dramatically as a result of you changing into your true form." Yuuka said as she sensed the enormous amounts of power in Meiling. "Though how were you able to survive a Master Spark even if it wasn't my original one, up close?"

"Well to you the truth I just shielded myself in ki to make sure that giant freaking laser doesn't hurt me like this." Meiling's whole body was surrounded in a layer of ki. "Though that can also be attributed to my dragon durability as a dragon!"

'_Well that explains how she just yanked a master spark to the face.' _Yuuka thought to herself silently impressed for the dragon as she saw that Meiling started to morph back to her base form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-2 hours later-**

_BGM: Meiji __東方 __Touhou Piano 122_

As the sun was starting to set, Meiling was currently escorting Yuuka to the gains of the SDM.

"You know it wasn't really that bad talking to the supposed 'Ultimate Sadistic Creature'." Meiling said as she put emphasis on that title.

"Well people tend to think more on the past than the present, or the future." Yuuka said.

"Well is it alright if I come visit you at the Garden of the Sun?" Meiling asked.

"Yes that is alright, but…" Yuuka said as she turned her face, and the dragon saw that the ancient youkai had a scary smile on her face. "If you will mess with my flowers I'm going to beat you senseless."

"O-oh, don't worry I-I won't mess w-with any of your f-flowers, or plants." Meiling said a bit fearfully.

"Good~!" Yuuka said as she reverted back to her playful self. "Well ta-ta~"

As Meiling saw Yuuka take off back in the direction of her home, she leaned up against the gates. The gatekeeper then began to close her eyes as she fell asleep-only to be interrupted when a certain tengu reporter.

"Ayayayayayayayayaya, hello there Meiling-san I was hoping if you can tell me if the rumor was true about you defeating the Ordinary Magician, Marisa in your fight?" Aya said with a giddy look on her face.

'_Welp let's get this over with so I can finally put those rumors of me being lazy to rest.' _Meiling thought to herself. "Alright I'll tell you, but if you make the news about me, or over exaggerated false *cracks fists* I'm going to make you eat your own words."

"You tell that reporter Meirin." A voice called out from behind the gates. When both girls looked in the direction of the voice they saw that it was Flandre.

"Ayayayaya! It's Flandre-san!" Aya said a bit fearfully as the vampire opened the gates, and joined the two of them.

"Flan, what are you doing here?" Meiling said not even scared of the powerful vampire in front of her.

"Well I was gonna tell you that Sakuya made dinner, but instead I found out this girl can help you to finally be taken seriously!" Flandre said with a psychotic smile on her face. "Listen here reporter lady you better tell the truth otherwise I'm gonna make you kyuu~!"

"Ayayayayayayayaya, alright alright!" Aya said as she shakily pulled out her notepad. "O-okay Meiling-san can you please tell me what happened on that fateful day?"

And so Meiling begins to talk about her fight to the scared Aya while Flandre watches on to make sure that the tengu keeps her promise.

**A/n: While there are no action scenes in this chapter, I decided to make it so it establishes the relationship between Yuuka and Meiling. I always felt that the two of them are going to be on friendly terms, or actually be friends since the two of them like gardening so much. **


	19. Pleasant Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: A look into what Sagi has done after gaining her new body.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time- **

XXXXXXXXX

**Sagi's POV**

_BGM: Beautiful Japanese Music - Cherry Blossoms_

I sat in a meditative position as I closed my eyes and began to feel the life force of everything around me, mostly the plants. I can sense the livelihood of the cherry blossoms, and the plants that are currently present in the garden. I even sensed my original body, although it was currently sleeping as it is. I then started to reminisce on what I have learned in the past three weeks I have been awakened for.

On the third day of being awakened I have discovered that I can use the same power I had when I was still in my original form. Though I decided to not use this power anymore for killing innocent people anymore. I decided to make it so my power can now make people just simply rest, and fall asleep instead of draining them of their life energy and ultimately kill them.

I also managed to find out that I can manipulate powers when I was trying to meditate in the garden, and then I focused on a cherry blossom. I was able to make its branches move, and even make it go into full bloom.

I was also able to make myself a weapon that can help me defend myself if someone was to try and harm me. This weapon is a bo staff that I have made from the very bark that was my original body. I could not but laugh when the usually stoic Youmu was dumbfounded after getting my new weapon.

However today I plan on going to the Garden of the Sun to visit an old friend of mine that I talked to when I was still in my original form. You may be wondering how I know about this but I learned about that place, and the other places, including the residents of Gensokyo, from the "Gensokyo Chronicle" which was written by a person by the name of Hieda no Akyuu.

I opened my eyes, got up from my position, and then began to fly in the direction of Hakugyokurou. I could not be help but be in awe at the garden that Youmu has maintained with the various rare plants including beautiful cherry blossoms as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-A couple minutes later-**

"So you want to go visit the Garden of Sun under what reasons exactly?" Yuyuko said as she was busy chewing on some sushi rolls.

"Well I want to go to that place, because I want to see my old friend." I responded back to my friend.

"And this old friend of yours, is it Yuuka?" The ghost princess said to me as she plopped another sushi into her mouth with the use of chopsticks. I keep forgetting that my sealer always had an intelligent side to her under her carefreeness and ditzy attitude.

"You're correct in knowing that." I remarked.

"Well thank you for telling me but before you go can you go ask that shinigami of hers to cook some apple pie for me, please?" Yuyuko said.

"Okay see you later, Yuyuko," I responded back and left the ghost princess to continue with her meal.

_BGM End_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-20 minutes later-**

I flew down the stairs that led down to where the border between the Netherworld and Gensokyo was at. The border itself looks like a massive ancient looking door that doesn't even seem to have been opened for a while. But before I could go through…

"Fufufufu, if isn't Sagi Ayouka, or should I say...Saigyou Ayakshi~." A voice said to me from behind. I turned around to see the speaker with my staff in hand, but I saw that there was no one there.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled out to whoever was there.

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Necrofantasia __『__5__』_

Suddenly I saw that a gap opened up and...oh kami those eyes look like they were staring at me judging for what I am. A blonde haired then came out of the gap with a parasol wearing a purple dress, and a mob hat...wait I've seen this woman before.

"Y-Yukari Yakumo!" I said as I now realize who this woman was in front of me. She is one of the four stages of Gensokyo, and not only that but was the one who used my past victims, and Yuyuko's bodies to seal me in my original form.

"My my, it seems you already know who I am, judging by the fear in your eyes, and the way you are tensed up." That smile on her face is giving me shivers down my spine. Did she come here to seal me back into that, or worse…

"W-why did you come to me?" I said in apprehension as I feared for my life right now.

"I didn't come here to seal or kill if you're wondering about that." Yukari said with a smirk appearing on that face of hers. "Although I came to warn you."

"W-warn me about what exactly." I said trying to figure out why the gap youkai in front of me came to me.

"I like Gensokyo, and I would kill myself just to make sure it stays safe or balance is restored to the land." I could feel the seriousness in the tone of her voice. "If you were to threaten this land as a sage of this fantasy world I have to make sure you are dealt with...permanently. Do you understand?"

I decided to quickly respond before I make the situation right now worse, "Y-yes I understand."

"Good~." Yukari said as she smiled at me once again. "Let's hope you follow through on that~."

I saw the sage then enter the same gap she exited leaving me alone near the border. Even after she left I still feel a little shaken after meeting Yukari. Maybe going to Yuuka might alleviate some of my fear right now.

_BGM End._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-30 Minutes Later-**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream __『__3__』_

When Yuuka said that she lived in a place called Garden of the Sun I was expecting something along the lines of a simple garden, but not along the lines of this! Seriously, the sunflowers of this field are almost as big as me! I also realized that this sunflower field is very huge as well!

I flew over the sunflower field and saw what looked like a lake but was filled with blood instead of water. Oh wait now I remember this was where Yuuka's mansion was located. I don't why she was placed here, but I don't really want to question it.

I landed on the shoreline of the blood lake, and then I realized something very important about Yuuka. If she was able to talk to me when I was a plant, couldn't see ask the other plants that I-

"Well well well, I wasn't expecting a human, or youkai to come close to this lake of blood…" That voice! I turned around and saw it was my old friend Yuuka, although her hair looks shorter than I remembered. "In fact most humans including youkai would not have come closer to my mansion due to my reputation, so why did you come to me?"

"Yuuka it's me you're old friend, the Saigyou Ayakashi," said to the flower youkai.

"Oh, if you're really the tree then what proof do you have?" Yuuka said as she narrowed her eyes at me. Well I can't blame her when someone tries to say you're an old friend from your past. You tend to be suspicious if what that person is saying is true. Well I know what I can say that can get her to know that I am the same person from her past.

"When you visited me when I was still rampaging you talked about how you saved a shinigami named Elly from fading away and she ended up becoming your servant. Later on you said that she would then become your best friend next to me." I explained to Yuuka.

XXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

'_The only person who knows about this is myself and Saigyou.' _Yuuka thought to herself. '_So that would mean that the person is here is actually the tree!'_

"So you really are Saigyou." The flower youkai said as a smile appeared on her, not a teasing one, but a genuine one. "Why do you like that right now?"

"I'll explain everything to you in your mansion but can you ask your shinigami to cook an apple pie for me, and Yuyuko." Sagi said to the flower master. "Also don't call me by that name anymore just call me Sagi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Several minutes later-**

_BGM: LLS Good Ending Theme: Peaceful_

After entering the blood lake and subsequently the mansion, Mugenkan, Sagi sat down at the table in the living room to eat lunch alongside Yuuka, and her two servants. Currently the cherry blossom youkai was enjoying an apple pie baked by one of the flower master's servants, Elly.

"Mmmmmm this is really good," Sagi said as she moaned in ecstasy from taking a bite out of a piece of apple pie. "Thank you for cooking that apple pie, Elly."

"You're welcome Sagi." The shinigami said as she seemed satisfied at the sakura youkai's response.

Elly herself has yellow eyes and hair, and a pink hat with a red ribbon sitting on her head. She also wears a dark red and pink dress. Like all shinigami the girl has a scythe, but unlike most scythes it's curved at angle.

"So what you're saying is that you manage to make a body for yourself that is a youkai, and transfer your consciousness into said body?" One of the two servants of Yuuka said as she started to piece together what Sagi had told the two inhabitants, and owner of Mugenkan earlier.

The girl has yellow eyes, yellow long hair, and a white bow in her head. She wears a white shirt with red suspenders, a black skirt and a red bow on her chest. She also has black wings and fangs as well.

"Yes you're correct." Sagi responded as she finished eating a slice of apple pie. "But then again Yuuka never mentioned you when she came to visit me, why is that?"

"Well I just became a servant to Lady Yuuka I think 500 years after you were sealed," The girl said to the cherry blossom youkai. "Also my name is Kurumi if you're wondering what my name is."

Before Sagi could respond, "And No! I'm not a vampire, nor a little girl! I am a fearsome bat youkai that lived for several centuries! Seriously it pisses me off!"

Kurumi then launched into full blown rant mode ranting on how she is not a vampire/little girl to everyone in the room. Yuuka is amused right now, Elly is bemused since she is used to this thing from her coworker, and Sagi has a look that conveys the message of what's happening right now.

"And that's why I'm not a vampire!" The bat youkai said.

"Um, are you done now Kurumi?" Sagi said still confused

"Yes I am," The bat youkai said as she started to drink some blood from a cup.

"Anyways Sagi, what were you doing after you awakened?" Yuuka asked her friend as she too was eating an apple pie as well.

"Well I learned that I can manipulate plants just like you." The cherry blossom held out her hand at a potted plant and it began to grow quickly. "Although I am improving on how I can do it through meditation."

"I also made myself a weapon." Sagi said as she gestured to the bo staff on her back.

"Wait is your weapon made out of the same bark from your tree form," Elly said as she can sense the same life force is the same as the cherry blossom youkai's.

"Nice observation." Sagi said as she was impressed that the shinigami was able to deduce her weapon very quickly. "Speaking of which, if you're best friends with Yuuka why do you keep saying Lady Yuuka then?"

"Even though I consider myself friends with Lady Yuuka, I still remember I am still indebted to her for saving me so long ago." Elly answered as a fond smile on her face.

"That also applies to me as well." Kurumi said as she decided to get herself into this conversation as well. "Like my friend Elly here I have the same fondness for Lady Yuuka."

"You see Sagi, these two here are despite them being my servants," Yuuka said. "And so are you."

_BGM End._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-4 hours later-**

_BGM: __東方 __[Piano] Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossom of Sumizome ~ Border of Life __『__2__』_

Nothing much has happened in those four hours other than Sagi conversing with Yuuka, Elly, and Kurumi. Afterwards the cherry blossom youkai left Mugenkan with a basket that has Elly's signature apple pies in there.

"So did you get the apple pies?" Yuyuko said from the table.

"Indeed I do." Sagi said as she put the basket of apple pies on the table.

"Nice." The ghost princess said to her.

"Well you can have them, I'm going to go to sleep now." The cherry blossom youkai said as she left Yuyuko at the table who was devouring an apple pie right now.

Saigyou then entered her room which was generously given to her by Yuyuko. In said room was a futon, and a desk with a Mina Bosai on top.

The sakura youkai then laid down on the futon, and pulled the blanket to cover herself up. She then began to close her eyes, and she quickly fell asleep.

**A/n: So yeah this chapter has a first person perspective view. I decided to add that in, because I want to test my skill, so I can see how good I am at doing first POV. **

**Also yes! Two pc 98 characters appear, Kurumi, and Elly! First Shinki, then Yumeko and now these two, will come next?**

**Sagi Ayouka herself was also based on Saigyou Ayakashi from the story, Rebirth by manonthe3up. Sadly said story is dead right now. **


	20. Makai Incident I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: There are youkai in Gensokyo right now and their mere presence poisons the land, and plants of the land. It is up to the shrine maiden in training, Reimu Hakurei to resolve this incident alongside three others.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Moves"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time- **

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

_BGM: Re: MS - Dream Express (Stage 1)_

In the direction of where the entrance to Makai was located, there was an 11-year-old, purple-haired girl wearing a traditional shrine maiden standing on top of a turtle with a grey beard.

"Hey, Genji! Do you think you okasan can handle those youkai pouring out from Makai?" The girl said.

"I am sure Misaki can handle the youkai from Makai." The turtle responded. "After all Reimu, Misaki has been dealing with youkai for most of her life, so dealing with these youkai is child's play for her."

"I hope so." The shrine maiden in training said with apprehension. She had witnessed earlier that the youkai passively poison the plants and grass, and she feared that if anymore came pouring through the entrance of Makai then Gensokyo would be uninhabitable.

Reimu and Genji soon entered the large cave where Makai's entrance was located, and was prepared to fight against the gatekeeper guarding the gates. However, they realized this wasn't going to be the case...because the gatekeeper was already defeated.

"Oh hi, Reimu!" A blonde-haired and yellow eye girl said that was almost the same age as the shrine maiden in training, who was also wearing a purple-colored witch get up.

"What the kami are you three doing here?!" Reimu shouted. The people she was talking about are the wannabe witch girl, and two long green-haired women, where one looked like a wizard with a ghost tail and crescent staff, and the other was wearing red plaid pants and a waistcoat over a white plain shirt along with having a parasol.

"Well, I needed to come here to make sure youkai don't come and invade my turf!" The ghost looking girl said. "And because of that I, Madam Mima, am going to terrorize them!"

"But Mima you said you wouldn't go and terrorize people!" The blonde girl said to the vengeful spirit.

"Shut up Marisa, I'm trying to be dramatic!" Mima said with an annoyed tone.

"To be honest with you Reimu I just came here because I had free time on my hands." The girl with waist-length green hair said.

"You always have free time, Yuuka." Mima said with a deadpan look.

"Well whatever I'm going to resolve this incident right now!" Reimu said on top of her turtle.

"Reimu I think these three can help us!" Genji said.

"Why would I want to work those three!" Reimu said as she gestured to the soon to be magician, vengeful spirit, and youkai. '_Although me, and Marisa are on good terms, and I like Yuuka because she bought so much candy for me. But Mima no just no!'_

"Well those three can help make solving this incident much easier with their help," Genji suggested. "Besides, Marisa can provide firing support, Yuuka can make dealing with enemies easier, and Mima has excellent magical prowess much higher than your witch friend."

"*sigh* Fine! I'll work with those three then!" Reimu warned. "Now if you excuse me I have to open this door here."

The shrine maiden in training then tried to open the doors, but was having trouble doing so. "Darn it, why is it not opening."

"Here let me try." Yuuka said as she walked up to the doors and pried it open with her hands. "Here you go~."

"Darn it I didn't need your help Yuuka!" Reimu said as she flew into the opening that the flower youkai created. "But thanks anyways."

"Don't mention it Reimu." Yuuka said as she followed the purple haired girl inside.

"Yes! I want to terrorize those damn youkai for messing with my turf." Mima said as she seemed to be excited.

"Wait before you do, can you at least let me see what stuff is in there so I can borrow them?" Marisa said to her master.

"Why certainly apprentice you can do that." Mima said as she entered the gates to follow Reimu and Yuuka.

"Wait for me, ze!" Marisa said as she followed after her master.

As soon as all four entered the gates closed behind them.

_BGM: Re: MS - Dimension of Reverie (Stage 2)_

"So this is what Makai looks like, ze." Marisa said as she observed the rough red terrain, and storm clouds shooting out lighting above. "This place looks like hell, ze."

"You don't say." Reimu sarcastically said to the purple wearing witch.

"Speaking of which, Reimu how are we going to find out who has been causing this incident?" Marisa asked.

"How about we ask that girl over there?" Yuuka said as she pointed her parasol at the person. The person has yellow eyes and hair along with wearing a white hat and dress with a purple collar. She is also seen carrying luggage along with her.

"*humming*" The yellow haired girl said as she merrily made her via flight.

"Hello there!" Marisa said as she flew in front of the girl.

"Hi there!" The girl said, but then carefully observed the purple witch in front of her. "Wait a second are you a human?"

"Yes I am, ze!" The wannabe witch girl said. "Also I didn't come alone."

"What do you mean?" The yellow haired girl said but then she felt a presence behind her and turned around and it was Reimu, Yuuka, and Mima. "Oh."

"She's talking about us, but enough of that." Reimu then grabbed the girl by her collar with both her hands. "Tell me! Tell me where the one leading you is at! Or I swear I'm going to exterminate you!"

"Okay! Okay! See that floating fortress over there!" The yellow-haired girl said while pointed at the building in the distance. "That's where Lady Shinki is at, who's also our goddess lives at."

"So she's the one who allowed you and the rest of your friends to enter Gensokyo?" Reimu said.

"Yes, and I just wanted to go sightseeing in Gensokyo." The girl said.

"So you wanted to go to Gensokyo….then I have to exterminate you for that!" The shrine maiden then proceeded to beat the girl with her gohei, until she was unconscious. "Ha! How do you like that!"

"Uh Reimu I think she genuinely wanted to go sightseeing and not cause havoc in Gensokyo." Genji said.

"Whatever let's head over to that building over there in the distance." The priestess said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-7 minutes later-**

_BGM: Re: MS - Romantic Children (Stage 3)_

Right now the four incident resolvers are heading in the direction where the youkai had "kindly" pointed where the fortress that housed that Shinki lady is. However they have to go through a city in order to get to their destination.

"It's some outsiders get em!" And deal with the locals who were currently after them right now.

Reimu was shooting danmaku at the Makains pursuing her from her, while Genji expertly dodge the projectiles that they were throwing at them.

"Arghh!" One Makaian was hit by one of the two yin-yang orb that the priestess threw at her, and when it went back to her she hit it with her gohei, and knocked out two more youkai.

"Take this, ze!" Marisa said as she fired several stars at some Makai demons coming here with her wand. She also shot some magic missiles at them that took at some of them.

"Hehehehe this is actually pretty fun!" Mima said as she bashed a Makaian in the head with her staff, then fired a laser from her arm, and shot down several youkai, but also destroyed some buildings.

"Indeed it is!" Yuuka said as she punched a Makaian in the face that sent her crashing into a building, and then whacked another with her parasol. The flower youkai then fired a barrage of flower danmaku at some Makaians that tried to attack her.

"Is this the best you can offer!" Mima shouted out as she shot lighting from her fingertips, as she electrocuted some Makaians until they were unconscious.

Both Reimu and Marisa took care of a group of Makaians with a combination of stars, magic missiles, bullets, and ofudas. Several seconds later after defeating an even more youkai the city was left in ruins from the damage the four have brought upon it, and the Makaians that they were fighting were actually running from them.

"Stop destroying my home!" A little girl's voice called out to them.

"And who says that?" Mima asked.

"I do!" The speaker flew up to them revealing a girl one year younger than Reimu and Marisa. She has blue eyes, blonde hair, and wears a pink/white dress with a matching headband with a ribbon.

"Who are you?" Marisa said.

_BGM: Plastic Mind (Remastered Version 2)_

"I'm Alice, and I don't want you to stop destroying my home!" The girl said as she pulled out some dolls.

"What are you going to do? Bore us to death with you playing dolls?" Mima said sarcastically, but then dolls hovered around Alice, and started to fire bullets at them.

"You just had to say that Mima!" Marisa said a bit annoyed as she dodged the bullets, and retaliated by firing a laser from her wand-only for it to be deflected harmlessly by a shield surrounding Alice.

"Ha! You can't touch me when I have this shield surrounding me!" Alice confidently said-only for Reimu to throw both her yin-yang balls at her, which destroyed the shield surrounding her. "WHAT?!"

"Nice try with that shield you got there, but it doesn't affect these balls here!" The shrine maiden in training said as she dodged the barrage bullets with the help of Genji.

'_Judging by her character she seems to be not as well versed in the arts of magic unlike Marisa,' _Yuuka thought to herself as she used her parasol as a shield to block blue danmaku. '_However she seems to show some potential in growing to become just as powerful as that witch girl.'_

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Marisa said as she fired a laser from her wand that hit Alice directly in the chest.

"Ugaaahhhhh!" Alice cried out in pain as she spinned wildly a few meters away from the four incident resolvers. Once she reoriented herself, the girl then fired a barrage of blue danmaku, while the dolls around her began to fire bullets as well.

"I'm getting tired of those dolls of yours, ze!" Marisa said as she fired stars which took out two of the dolls surrounding Alice.

"My dolls!" The girl said as she watched the pieces of the dolls starting to piece themselves _together. 'Thank goodness my dolls can repair themselves thanks to my magic!'_

When Alice turned her attention to Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Genji she realized there was one missing. '_Wait where's the fifth one?!'_

"You should always keep your eyes on your opponents~." A voice said behind her, and when she turned around, it revealed a smiling Yuuka who waved at her, but then whacked the girl on the head hard.

This caused Alice to crash onto the road of the city, with the dolls surrounding her also falling down alongside her. When the five Gensokyians looked they saw that she was knocked out from the blow that the flower youkai did.

"Now let's get going shall we~?" Yuuka said as she flew in the direction of the fortress.

"Tch, show off!" Mima called out as she followed along with Reimu, Genji, and Marisa leaving the unconscious Alice on the ground.

However a couple of minutes later after leaving, Alice surprisingly got up, and observed the lifeless dolls, and the damage those four incident resolvers had caused. '_If only I had my grimoire then I could have used the ultimate magic on them!' _

'_Wait a second I can use my grimoire to defeat those outsiders, but I have to follow those people to get to my grimoire!' _Alice said as she flew in the direction of the fortress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Several Minutes Later-**

_BGM: Re: MS - Maple Wise (Stage 4)_

The four incident resolvers were now traveling over to the fortress, but they realize there're in a bit of predicament.

"Brrr, why is it so cold!" Reimu said as she shivered.

"You brrrrr don't say Reimu!" Marisa said as she was shivering as well.

The two girls were referring to the icy wasteland that seemed to separate them from their destination. The two girls, and Genji are bothered by the cold, while Mima and Yuuka remain unaffected.

"Reimu, can you make a heating amulet that can keep both of us warm?" Genji said.

"Sure thing." Several seconds later the shrine maiden in training created the amulet, then placed it on the turtle's shell, and an invisible sphere shined for a bit, and the two Gensokyians felt warm.

"Wait what about me, ze?" Marisa said with an annoyed look, but then she felt warm too.

"I'm not going to let you be killed of hypothermia until you finish your lessons my pupil," Mima said as she finished casting a heating spell on the purple witch.

"Speaking of which, this place might actually serve as a defense against us," Yuuka said as she figured out what purpose this icy wasteland was.

"Indeed it is!"

"And it was tasked by Lady Shinki to be its guardian to prevent outsiders like you five to further entering Makai!"

"Who's there!" Marisa called out.

The first speaker was revealed to be a girl that has light-blue eyes, blue hair, and light pink bow on her head. She also wears a pink dress, and has white wings behind her.

The second speaker is also a girl, but she has yellow eyes and hair, and wears a red hat along with a dark red and pink dress.

"And who are you two?" Reimu said.

"I'm Yuki." The girl with the hat said.

"I'm Mai." The girl with the wings said.

"And why are you out here exactly?" Mima asked.

"Well you see, me and Mai were tasked by Lady Shinki to not let any outsiders go any further into Makai!" Yuki said. "And you five fit the description of being outsiders!"

_BGM: [Touhou Remix] Yuki and Mai's theme - Forbidden Magic_

"So that means we're going to have to fight the two is that correct?" Yuuka asked because she seemed eager to get into a fight.

"Yep!" Yuki said as she sprayed red fiery danmaku with Mai covering for her by firing a barrage of ice kunai at the four incident resolvers. Reimu, Marisa, Mima, Genji, and Yuuka dodge out of the way of the projectiles.

"So who should we go after, ze?" Marisa said as she grazed a kunai, and a red bullet that went beside her.

"Well I was thinking me and Genji can take on that witch wannabe," Reimu said as she and the turtle dodged a barrage of red bullets.

"Well I was thinking of going after that witch, because if there is going to be one then it's going to be me!" Marisa said as she fired stars at Yuki-only for her to dodge them.

"Well that leaves me, and Yuuka to deal with that icy girl," Mima said as she and the flower youkai focused their fire on her.

Reimu threw a yin-yang orb at Yuki, who failed to dodge it and then Marisa hit the fire witch with magic missiles.

"Grrrrr!" Yuki said as she grit her teeth, and fired out a stream of fire from her right hand.

"WHOA!" Marisa said as she flew downward to avoid being burned. "That is too close for comfort!"

"Huh?" Mai said as she realized that Yuuka wasn't with Mima. She was then hit beside the head by the flower master's parasol, and went flying a few meters away. "Arghhh!"

"MAI!" Yuki said I was in panic but was hit several times by some stars and red danmaku. "Arghhhh!"

"How do you like that, ze!" Marisa said as she was happy that she hit her mark.

"Damn you!" Yuki said as she angrily shot out two jets of fire from her hands to try and burn the shrine maiden in training and purple witch.

"Sheesh chill out will you?" Reimu said as she and Genji strafed away from the jets.

While that was happening Mai fired several icy lasers to freeze Mima and Yuuka, but things didn't go to plan as the duo gracefully dodged them.

"Damn it! Stay still!" Mai said as she angrily tried to freeze the two of them.

"How about no!" Mima shouted back as she fired her own lasers from two ghostly spheres hovering beside her. Yuuka then split herself into two clones of herself right in front of Mai.

"What the!" The Makaian said in surprise.

"Let's see," Yuuka #1 said with a grin.

"If you can handle the two of us!" Yuuka #2 said as she finished the other Yuuka's statement.

The two Yuuka's then pointed their parasols at the Makaian and fired yellow danmaku at Mai. Mima also fired four orbiting orbs at the Makaian as well.

"OW!" Mai cried in pain as she failed to dodge one of the orbs, and be hit several times by yellow danmaku.

The battle between Yuki and two of three incident resolvers was coming close to an end, due to the damages inflicted to the Makaian by the Gensokyians. The fire girl was panting, and she has some wounds on her from being hit by the shrine maiden in training, and purple witch's attacks.

"*huff* I won't be going down that easily!" Yuki said as she desperately fired another barrage of fiery danmaku, while shooting jets of fire from her hands.

Reimu dodged the streams that were trying to burn her alive. She then had both yin-yang orbs beside her to then merge into a big one and with all her might threw it at the fire throwing witch. Yuki was hit full force by the big orb, and she crashed landed onto the icy wasteland below. The orb flew back to the shrine maiden in training and revealed the unconscious Makaian on the ground.

"Well that takes care of that!" Reimu said. "Now what about that icy youkai?"

"You don't have to worry about that because I think Mima and Yuuka defeated her already!" Marisa said.

"Arghhhh!" Mai said as she crash landed nearby where Yuki was at.

_BGM End._

"Well that was a bit dissappointing." Yuuka said with a disappointed look.

"Yeah the best thing that she can be was a target and that was all!" Mima said.

The five incident resolvers then proceeded to head toward the fortress after defeating the two makaians. However what they didn't was that they were being followed.

'_There much more powerful than they look!' _Alive thought to herself as she was shocked at seeing the fight. '_I really need to get my hands on my grimoire immediately!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-? ? ?-**

In the fortress that the girl with the luggage has pointed at, a conversation was occurring between two siblings in the throne room of the place. One who seemed demon-like on a throne, while the other more angelic..

"Shinki you must know I can easily rid those intruders from your realm." The angelic being said. This person is a female angel with six white wings who has blue eyes, and knee-length white hair. She also wears a long, simple blue dress with long white sleeves.

"Yes I know you can do that, but this is my problem and as the creator & ruler of my realm I have to deal with these outsiders myself!" The angel was referring to a woman with light blue eyes, white hair and wears red robes. "Speaking of which Sariel did you evacuate the Capital?"

"Indeed I did sister, all the inhabitants have been evacuated and are currently sheltered in the Ruins of Vinna," The names angel responded. "Though why do you wish for them to stay there?"

"Because Sariel…" Shinki said as a grin appeared on her face. "I'm going to be dealing with these outsiders myself."

**A/n: I told you I was going to do a Mystic Square Arc right now! Anyways yes the good ol days of the PC 98 era are now here right now. While it is true the chapter Old Friends (sort of) took place in the PC 98 era it also took place in the windows era.**

**This chapter and the ones following it will all take place in the PC 98 era, I hope you're going to enjoy danmaku battles without the spell card rules in action!**


	21. Makai Incident II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: The five incident resolvers head on over to the fortress to confront the culprit behind the incident. **

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Moves"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time- **

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

_BGM: The Last Judgement (Remastered)_

"So this is the place?" Marisa said as she observed the place that Makaian had pointed.

The fortress itself looks much larger and more imposing up close than far away. It was also made up of black material with a mix of stone and metal,

"Yes, and what that girl said earlier this place is where their leader is at," Genji said as he and everyone else landed on a platform that led up to the entrance of the fortress.

"Damn it if I ever want to be evil again I will use this design to construct my lair when finally get my revenge on the human race!" Mima said with an evil grin.

"Do so and I would be there to exterminate you! You evil spirit!" Reimu said a bit riled up.

"Try me bitch!" The vengeful spirit said.

"Hey, calm down you two!" Marisa said trying to calm down the two before things get ugly. While this is all happening Yuuka was laughing in amusement at what's happening right now.

'_Why do I have to put up with all these shenanigans,' _Genji thought to himself. '_I remember the good old times when everything was peaceful and not as loud as it is now.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-2 minutes later-**

After calming down Reimu and Mima from attacking each other the party of five entered the fortress itself. Once inside they realized how big it is on the inside.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Reimu said as she realized this place is huge and can fit several Hakurei shrines within it.

'_This must have been done by a space manipulator meaning someone must have made it more spacious inside here,' _Mima thought to herself as she observed the interior which had a mix of red and white for the design along with some stained glass windows depicting a six-winged angel.

'_Wait where have I seen this person before?'_ Reimu said as she observed the stained windows. '_Oh yeah, now I remember! It was that youkai that tried to fight me that one time! I forgot what his name was though.'_

"My my my this place looks great whoever built this place I want to comment on their design choices," Yuuka said.

"By the way, why haven't we encountered guards or servants here?" Marisa said as she was feeling apprehensive. "By this point shouldn't we be attacked or something?"

"You do make a point where they could be~?" Yuuka said. "Maybe they could offer a better challenge than those two earlier."

"The reason they aren't is because they were ordered by me to evacuate this place." A voice said to them from the other end of the hallway. Reimu, Marisa, Genji, Yuuka, and Mima then stopped and realized there was a shadowed figure several meters away from them.

"Oi show yourself or be exterminated!" Reimu said as she readied her gohei.

"If you insist." The shadowed figure walked toward them and revealed herself to be a mature woman with white hair, and a red dress.

"Oh hello, can you tell us where that Shinki person is,'ze?" Marisa said as for some reason she felt a motherly aura from this person.

"Well, you're looking at her right now," The woman responded.

"So you are the one who allowed all those youkai to come into Gensokyo!" Reimu said angrily. "Well look here if you don't tell those youkai to return to this realm then I am afraid I'll have to beat you up until you say so!"

After saying that the shrine maiden in training summoned two yin-yang orbs around her to get ready for a possible fight coming up. This also occurred for the rest of the other incident resolvers: Marisa channeled her magic into her wand just in case if she wanted to unleash some magic, Mima had two small ghost orbs spawn beside them her, and Yuuka simply twirled her parasol and pointed it at Shinki.

"Already done," Shinki said. After hearing this statement Reimu and co. were confused at what the woman responded.

"What?" The shrine maiden in training said.

"I already had the rest of my subjects in Gensokyo come back here into Makai," Shinki explained, amused at the shocked look. "I also disbanded the Tourist agency that allowed everyone to go to Gensokyo."

"What's the Tourist agency?" Marisa said.

"Well it was to serve as an organization to organize trips for my subjects to travel and sightsee throughout Gensokyo," Shinki said with a smile but then frowned. "Though if it wasn't for an old friend of mine I realized that my subjects can poison the land."

"So does this mean that this whole time the incident was resolved from the start!" Reimu said with an annoyed tone.

"Pretty much," Shinki responded with an amused look on her face.

"Damn does this mean we came here all for nothing, ze?" Marisa asked.

"Not necessarily I actually came here for an offer," Shinki said, which got the attention of the party of five.

"Oh, and what's this offer you have exactly?" Mima said as she was curious about what this woman had.

"Well to be honest with you all the last thousand years have been very dull as of late and you five come into my real looking for a fight against the culprit, correct?" The woman said, which the four incident resolvers nodded in agreement. "Well then offer the chance for you four to fight me."

"Seriously? Is there a catch?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, just one,"

"Well if that's the case I'm going to take you down before that comes into play, ze!" Marisa said as she fired magic missiles at the woman in front of her. However, they were taken out by some swords that came out of a portal from the ground.

"What the!" The witch said in alarm as a maid emerged from the portal with a sword in one hand.

"I want you all to survive and defeat my most powerful creation and maid," Shinki said as she summoned a portal behind her and began walking into it. "Now if you excuse me I will be waiting in my throne room ta ta~."

And with that Shinki left the hallway leaving the four incident resolvers with the makaian maid standing before them.

"So who are you exactly?" Yuuka said.

_BGM: Doll's Story ~ Doll of Misery (Remastered)_

"I am Yumeko, head maid of Pandæmonium and the one tasked by Lady Shinki to test you if you're worthy of fighting her," Yumeko responded as she held her sword in a fighting stance.

"Let's put what Shinki said earlier about you to the test shall we~?" Yuuka said with a teasing smile, without warning she teleported in front of the Makaian with her fist out to punch the maid. However, Yumeko with inhuman speed stabbed the flower youkai in the heart with her sword.

"Oh…" Yuuka said as she was kicked in the stomach and flung back to where Reimu, Marisa, and Mima, who all got out of the way as she crashed a few meters away from them. This of course caused the three combat-capable incident resolvers to fire their own danmaku back at Yumeko.

However, the maid phased in several places where there are no projectiles which allowed her to avoid being hit by the magic missiles, ofudas, and lasers. Several portals appeared behind her and from them, swords were launched at the three incident resolvers. While doing so Yumeko also conjured two streams of blades from her hands and sent the payload to them.

"Oh shit!" Mima cursed as she almost got stabbed by a sword that was flung in her direction. She retaliated by firing lasers from both her staff and two ghostly spheres beside her with her pupil assisting by firing some stars as well.

Yumeko of course used another one of her portals to be hit. However, on instinct, she blocked a punch to the head with a sword, though the weapon broke into several pieces from being hit too hard.

"My my, your swords aren't made out of the strongest material," Yuuka said as the hole where the sword pierced her, instantly healed itself.

"And you're still alive," Yumeko commented as she summoned a brand new sword out of thin air and tried to attack the flower youkai but was blocked by Yuuka's parasol.

"What could I say youkai like me don't go down that easy~." Yuuka grinned at her and tried to hit the maid with her parasol but the maid ducked and dodged the attacks and teleported from being hit by four orbs that hit where she was originally at.

"How is she able to evade all our attacks!" Reimu said as she fired some ofudas at Yumeko, who was currently in the air-only for her to instantly phase into a space where there are no projectiles.

'_Hmmm, I could sense that the power within her must be why the interior is larger than a normal structure outside!' _Mima thought to herself and dodged and weaved through three swords that were launched in her direction. '_Maybe it's her ability to manipulate space, it all makes sense now!'_

"Grrrr take this!" Marisa said as she fired a laser from her wand though Yumeko blocked it by summoning another sword in her and crossing both blades into an x.

Yumeko then blocked a strike from Yuuka's parasol, but also another one this time from Mima who tried to whack her. The maid then phased to another place to avoid being smacked by Mima's staff and the flower youkai's parasol.

However Yumeko then saw that a yin-yang orb was coming near her so she tried to block it by crossing her swords in an x, but it broke both her swords. The maid was hit hard by the orb and flew across the floor but she then stabbed both broken swords into the ground to slow down.

"How do you like that!" Reimu said as she seemed proud of herself for doing that. The shrine maiden in training then saw Yumeko then slowly got up with an indifferent look despite being hit.

The maid then shot out two streams of blue kunai shaped blades at the shrine maiden trainee, with portals opening up behind either launching out swords or firing lasers. This prompted Genji to dodge the large amounts of projectiles thrown at her.

"Reimu I think you made her angry!" The turtle said.

"I can see that!" The girl said as she fired her own red danmaku back at Yumeko.

"**Master Spark!**" Yuuka said as she pointed her parasol at Yumeko and fired a massive laser from it. The maid of course phased to another spot where her trademark attack wasn't touching.

'_I seriously must know how to do that!' _Marisa thought to herself after seeing it first hand.

"**Orreries Solar System!**" Mima summoned several six orbs that started to fire white danmaku as they flew toward Yumeko. The maid didn't use her powers this time and instead dodged the orbs coming at her.

"**Fantasy Seal**!" Reimu said as she unleashed her holy attack upon the maid in front of her. The makaian tried to use phase into spots where there are no homing shots but instead, they kept following their target and eventually hit her.

"Arghhhh!" Yumeko said in pain as she felt the pain of being hit by the holy homing shots fired at her. She then "*groan*"

"**Master Spark!**" Yuuka said as she fired her trademark attack and this enveloped the maid in the giant laser.

_BGM end._

"AHHHHHH!" Yumeko screamed out in pain from being hit by the attack. Several seconds later she kneeled down with both swords being used as support to try and stand. The Makaian's body and clothes were badly singed from being hit by the Master Spark and she was currently panting trying to catch her breath"*huff* *huff*"

"Oh my, it would seem you're still standing~," Yuuka commented.

"Indeed...I am and...for that...I admit defeat," Yumeko said as she was trying with all her might to stay conscious.

"Wait does this mean we go forward?" The only response that the maid made to Marisa was her sinking into a portal and then it closing. "I guess so, ze!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile in the Throne Room-**

_BGM: World's End (Remastered Version 2)_

In the throne room of Pandæmonium sat Shinki who was patiently waiting for the incident resolvers for them to confront her. Though she isn't the only one in the throne room as of now.

"Knock! Knock!" Shinki heard a voice coming from the two large doors leading into her throne room.

"Who's there?" Shinki said as she knew who it was at the door but decided to play along.

"It's me," The speaker said behind the door with confidence in her tone.

"It's me who?" Shinki asked just as the doors were flung opened to reveal a confident-looking Mima alongside Reimu, Marisa, Genji, and Yuuka.

"It's me, Madam Mima!" The vengeful spirit said.

"Was it really that necessary to do that introduction Mima?" Marisa said.

"Trust me my pupil whenever you want to make a badass entrance you have to do it right like what I just did," Mima said as she lectured her apprentice.

"I'm taking it you five managed to defeat Yumeko?" Shinki said getting the attention of the five incident resolvers.

"Well she put or more of a challenge than I liked but like all the youkai I faced she was exterminated like the rest!" Reimu proclaimed.

"Hey, I have a bone to pick with all of you!" A familiar voice called out to them.

"Well if it isn't Alice so you want to go for round 2~?" Yuuka said.

"Yes, I do!" Alice said as the dolls around prepared to fire danmaku at the incident resolvers.

"Hold it right there Alice," Shinki said to the little girl. "So it would seem you fought against my daughter is that so?"

'_Wait a minute that little girl is her daughter!' _Genji thought to himself as he processed what Shinki said. '_How can this be? They don't even have the same hair color?'_

"Uh yes we did earlier when we were in the city earlier," Reimu said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Indeed normally if something happens to my daughter I would have taken drastic measures on them," Shinki said.

"Oh, what would that be, ze?" Marisa said a bit curiously.

"Nothing much…" Shinki said before a serious look appeared on her face. Which caused the five incident resolvers to tense up as she radiated an aura of intense power over them. Although Reimu and Marisa feel tense while Yuuka and Mima seem ready for combat. "Just that I would have made them suffer before I kill them in the worst way possible."

The silence in the room was defeating though it was broken when Shinki was laughing amusingly at the expressions. Though while the incident resolvers were sweating from the intense power coming off from the woman Alice seemed to be calmed by her mother's aura.

"*laughs* Oh calm down if I was willing to make you all suffer and die a grievous death then you wouldn't be standing before me wouldn't you all agree?" Shinki said as she made her aura dissipate which caused the incident resolvers to not feel the pressure of it. "That and you didn't go out of your way to murder my subjects including my daughter as well."

'_I do agree with this lady here but her aura earlier was just scary!'_ Marisa thought to herself as she recalled what Shinki did earlier.

"Alice," Shinki said as she focused her attention on her daughter.

"Yes, mother?" Alice asked attentively.

Shinki then opened up a portal beside the little girl. "I want you to go through this portal and you will be safe with my sister Sariel and my subjects."

"But why would you want me to go and stay with aunt Sariel?" Alice said.

"Because I and these people are going to have a scuffle right now," Shinki responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, I understand now mother I will go right now!" Alice said as she turned back to wave back. "Bye!"

The little girl then entered the portal leaving the five incident resolvers and the ruler of Makai alone.

"So now that's done I am assuming you are willing to fight me?" Shinki asked and her response was Reimu summoning her two yin-yang orbs, Marisa imbuing her wand with magic, Mima creating two ghost-like spheres beside her, and Yuuka simply pointing her parasol at the lady. "I guess that's my answer."

_BGM: Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being (Remastered Version 4)_

Shinki then got up from her throne and summoned a staff in her left hand. The six inhabitants were now in a standoff with another with it being broken after the four combat-capable incident resolvers fired red danmaku, stars, lasers, and flower-shaped bullets at the white-haired lady.

However, a shield formed around her as it deflected the projectiles. Shinki fired a stream of blue bullets at the incident resolvers though they managed to evade. Reimu then threw one of her yin-yang orbs at the ruler of Makai though it bounced off the shield.

Shinki then began to channel the energy of the miasma of Makai into her staff. Then she raised her staff in front of her and it began to shoot lasers and danmaku bullets from her staff.

Reimu with the help of Genji managed to dodge the projectiles alongside the same being with Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka. Though the bullets and lasers started to destroy the ground and walls of the throne room.

"**Master Spark!" **Yuuka said as she pointed her parasol at Shinki and unleashed the giant laser of doom that enveloped the ruler of Makai.

Afterward, the beam died down and it revealed an unscratched. Shinki then channeled the power of Makai's miasma into her staff and shot out a laser that hit Yuuka in the chest.

"You call that a laser please let me show you what a real laser looks like!" Mima said as she began to channel huge amounts of her magic into her crescent staff. "**Twilight Spark**!"

A much more powerful laser erupted from the vengeful spirit's staff and the force from it pushed Shinki outside as her shield destroyed the wall and throne room behind her.

"Wait I thought your attack was bigger?" Genji said.

"Well I can make my Twilight Spark just like any other regular laser or the size of a country," Mima responded.

"Anyways shouldn't we check if Shinki has been defeated, ze?" Marisa said.

"Good point," Reimu said as Genji flew through the big opening in the wall with Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka following them.

Once outside the five incident resolvers found Shinki who was expecting them to come out to see her.

"I see you're still up and active," Mima said, a bit impressed after seeing the lady still be up and conscious. "Normally they would have been vaporized the moment they are engulfed."

"Well, I'm an exception," Shinki said.

"Wait I have been wondering are you related to that Sariel person a fought several months ago?" Reimu asked. She remembered fighting against her angelic foe but she didn't know how she did.

"Indeed I am actually Sariel's sister," Shinki said. "Although I do apologize for my sister's actions against you, she was merely trying to see your potential as the next shrine maiden."

"Speaking of which how can you be related to that person?" Reimu said.

"It is better that I show you all…" Shinki said and without warning six wings came out of her wings. Reimu could see the similarities between Sariel and the women in front of her however Shinki's wings are purple and had red markings on them. "I am the former Angel of Death that served as a part of Father's army in Heaven."

"Wait so you're an angel?" Yuuka said.

"I was an angel but I had fallen and then I became what you could consider a goddess," Shinki said.

'_Wait that explains why that intense power felt oddly divine!' _Mima thought to herself. '_We're not only fighting against those youkai's ruler, we're actually fighting against their goddess!'_

"But enough of that explanation let's get back to fighting shall we?" Shinki said as the red markings on her wings glowed ominously as several small magical circles appeared throughout her wings. Then without warning they magical circles started to shoot lasers while red huge amounts of red bullets.

'_Oh, my kami that's a lot!' _Reimu thought to herself as Genji quickly made sure to dodge the incoming projectiles. Yuuka then teleported behind Shinki and tried to use her parasol to take her out.

Lucky for Yuuka the shield surrounding Shinki wasn't there to stop her, unluckily for her the goddess blocked the attack with her staff. The goddess then shot a red laser from one of her hands and that caused the flower youkai to crash into the ground of the frozen wasteland.

Shinki was then hit in the back with lightning but she didn't writhe in pain from being electrocuted. She turned around unaffected by Mima's lightning spell.

'_Welp I'm fucked!'_ Mima thought to herself as Shinki focused her fire on the vengeful spirit though she was able to evade the lasers coming at her.

While this was going on Reimu and Marisa were firing red danmaku and magic missiles at Shinki though she was unaffected from these attacks.

'_How tough is this woman?!' _Marisa said as she fired stars at Shinki but once again not a scratch marred her clothes and body.

"Let's see if you can handle my yin-yang orb!" Reimu said as she threw one of her orbs at Shinki, but she simply grabbed it with one of her hands. "What the!"

"You really thought that would actually hurt me?" Shinki said as she led the yin-yang orb in front of her while shrugging off many attacks from both Mima and Marisa. "I may be what you can consider a demon but I am able to still wield holy artifacts!"

The goddess threw the yin-yang orb at Mima who was pushed several meters away from her. Shinki was then punched in the face by Yuuka though like the attacks beforehand there was no damage.

Shinki then instinctively held her staff to the left and successfully blocked a strike from another Yuuka. The ruler of Makai then grabbed one who punched her and threw her at the other flower youkai. However, this was actually Yuuka's plan all along and the two Yuukas quickly recovered and pointed their parasols at Shinki.

"**Twin Spark**!" Two Master Sparks erupted from their parasols the lasers engulfed Shinki. Although the goddess was able to summon her shield it quickly started to break and she was then pushed far away from the incident resolvers.

**-Back at the city-**

The town where Reimu, Genji, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka met and defeated the Makains earlier. However, the city was abandoned and no inhabitants were currently out milling around in the streets.

But then Shinki went through a building and crashed onto the streets of the city. She slowly got up and observed herself.

Some parts of her body were bleeding profusely by being hit by the twin Master Sparks. Her clothes were also torn and ragged in several places as well. Despite this Shinki is still able to stand up and be conscious.

Shinki then looked up and saw that the incident resolvers were coming to her. She summoned all six wings and with a flap launched herself into the sky of Makai. Several seconds later the ruler of Makai ended up confronting the incident resolvers above the city.

"I'm impressed that you all can match against my attacks," Shinki said as her injuries including her clothing started to repair themselves. "However, all your attacks are nothing compared to mine."

"What do you mean by that my Twilight Spark can beat whatever you have in store for me and my apprentice!" Mima arrogantly boasted. "So go ahead and do so!"

"Alright then…" Shinki said before she spread her arms out. "**Devil's….**"

The same intense power they felt return from the throne room and everyone began to prepare for what's about to happen next. Shinki's wings began to lengthen to almost the size of a two-story house and four massive magical circles formed with two each forming at the top and bottom wings. A large pentagram formed behind the goddess as it began to suck in huge amounts of Makai's miasmainto it.

"**RECITAL!**" The four magical circles formed small lasers that turned into four massive ones while shooting ungodly amounts of danmaku as well.

"You just had to say it Mima!" Marisa said as she was desperately trying to evade being annihilated by the four massive lasers while dodging the danmaku.

"I couldn't resist! I wanted to establish myself as a powerful being!" Mima said as she fired her own danmaku back at the goddess but all it was quickly destroyed by Shinki's own projectiles.

"**Fantasy Seal**!" Reimu said as she unleashed her holy attack but while it cleared out the majority of attacks it didn't affect Shinki who formed her shield to not take any damage.

'_What am I going to do?!' _The shrine maiden in training thought to herself as she was inwardly panicking.

'_Reimu…' _ She then heard a voice calling out to her.

'_Who said that?!' _Reimu thought to herself wondering who this mysterious voice was.

'_Use my power to defeat this goddess…' _The speaker sounded oddly familiar to the shrine maiden trainee but she didn't know why. '_Utter these words and you will achieve victory against your foe by using the Hakurei family's most powerful technique."_

'_I don't trust you mysterious voice but tell me what I have to do because I seem to have not a lot of options right now!' _The voice then mentally told her the technique that she can use to achieve victory.

"Reimu whatever special power you have you better use it now!" Marisa said as she panic was clearly showing in her voice.

"Don't worry Marisa…" Reimu said as a confident smile appeared on her face. "I got just the thing that can help us all with dealing with this goddess!"

_BGM: UNL Reimu's "Fantasy Heaven" Theme: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation (End of Century)_

"**Fantasy…**" Reimu then closed her eyes as seven orbs began to orbit around her. Marisa, Mima, Yuuka, and even Shinki could feel the huge amounts of both holy and divine power housed within those orbs. Without warning the orbs started to spin around very quickly.

"**HEAVEN!**" Reimu said as multicolored lasers and ofudas were shot out of the orbs at speeds unseen to the human eye. All of the attacks that Shinki had created instantly broke apart and this also applies to the four giant lasers as well.

'_This must be how Sariel was beaten by that shrine maiden trainee!' _Shinki thought to herself panicking as the shield around her started to break under the force of the attack. Finally, the shield broke and the goddess was subjected to being hit full force by the ofudas and multicolored lasers which left many bruises and cuts on her body as she screamed in pain from being hit. Her clothing was also not spared as it was marred damaged too.

Eventually, Reimu's attack finally stopped which caused all the incident resolvers to observe the damage Shinki's attack has done. The goddess's attack left many scars on the ground and even razed the whole city as well in the distance even Pandæmonium was destroyed after being hit by one of the ruler of Makai's lasers.

Reimu, Marisa, Genji, Mima, and Yuuka then saw Shinki Plummer down and crash into the building. Her landing caused a tremendous shockwave that actually blew them back for a bit.

_BGM End._

Several seconds later the party five landed on the ground and observed the burning city around them. They could see the parallels between this image and the fires of hell.

"You know Reimu, what was that move you just did earlier?" Yuuka asked as she was curious to know the attack the shrine maiden trainee did.

"Well it's called Fantasy Heaven and it is the most powerful technique the Hakurei family has at their disposal," Mima said as she explained it to everyone.

"Wait so you know about that move Mima, ze?" Marisa said.

"Yes...it hurt a lot!" Mima said as she was angrily mad about some not so happy memories of her past.

"Well whatever evil spirit, Shinki is defeated and I guess that means we can go know," Reimu said.

"Not necessarily…" A voice said from the rubble that Shinki crash-landed in.

"No way that's impossible there's no way that Shinki is actually still alive and conscious right?" Marisa said hoping that she was wrong. However, she was proven wrong as the rubble where Shinki crashed in exploded and emerged was the goddess whose body is riddled with bruises and cuts that bleed profusely along with her clothes being damaged. Despite the damage, she was still standing and not at all affected by her wounds.

"I admit if I was like my sister Sariel I would have been instantly defeated, however…" Shinki said calmly at the incident resolvers. "I'm unlike her for I am the goddess and creator of Makai. That and your attacks can't do anything to me once I am in Makai."

"Wait so you're telling me...that you have been holding back the whole time!" Mima said as she realized what the ruler of Makai was implying.

"Indeed you are right in knowing that for what I said earlier was true in that if I were serious I would have seriously defeated you all without even breaking a sweat," Shinki said which further soured the incident resolvers' mood as seen where the goddess's clothing and body instantly repaired themselves. "However since I was entertained with our fight I have decided to simply let you go."

"Wait seriously?" Reimu said.

"Indeed I simply want you all to go back to Gensokyo or do you want me to change my mind?" Shinki said.

"Nope, not at all let's go Genji!"

"Right Reimu!" The turtle said as he flew off into the direction where the gates where, while Yuuka, Mima, and Marisa followed closely behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile-**

In the Ruins of Vinna the majority of Makai's residents were safely staying there where they won't be caught in the crossfire between the incident resolvers and their goddess. Sariel had created a shield over the ruins to protect them from her sister's ultimate attack as well and was preparing to dispel it.

"Yumeko," Sariel said as the maid appeared right beside her.

"Yes, lady Sariel?" Yumeko said.

"I want you to check if my sister is still alive and well," The angel said.

"Yes lady Sariel," The maid vanished right beside her to do the angel's orders.

As Sariel finished dispelling the shield this presented an opportunity for a certain blonde-haired little girl.

'_It was a good thing I managed to bring along my grimoire while I was still in my home," _Alice thought to herself as she flew in the direction of where the exit of Makai was. '_Because now is my chance to get revenge on those outsiders and defeat them for invading my home!'_

**A/n: I based my version of Yumeko from the one from The Tale of Rumia - Hero of the Shadow by Raikaria minus the fact that she's a doll and is living. That and she uses regular danmaku bullets alongside her swords. My version of Shinki was also based on the one from that story, but much more casual though serious and caring as well.**

**Shinki's last attack was based on one of her attacks with the four lasers but on a much bigger scale that would actually raze the whole realm of Makai.**

**As for that mysterious voice, the identity would be revealed in a later chapter as well.**

**By the way, expect some ultimate magic in the next chapter from Alice using her grimoire.**


	22. Makai Incident III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: Reimu, Marisa, Genji, Mima, and Yuuka managed to "defeat" Shinki and are now heading back to Gensokyo. However, they will encounter a certain **

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Moves"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time- **

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

_BGM: Alice in Wonderland (Remastered Version 2)_

Reimu, Marisa, Genji, Mima, and Yuuka are currently flying in the direction after their fight with Shinki. They were evaluating what just happened earlier after their "victory" over the goddess.

"So what did we learn?" Genji said.

"That person we just fought is more powerful than me," Mima grumbled. "And that I want a rematch with her again!"

"She cares deeply for her subjects and even her daughter and will stop at nothing to try and murder us if we do something horrible to them," Yuuka said.

"We could have been screwed over if it weren't for Reimu's new power," Marisa said recalling the time the shrine maiden trainee used.

"And the power just used earlier helped with 'defeating' Shinki," Reimu said.

"Well looks like we're here," Yuuka said as the five incident resolvers arrived at the gates leading out of Makai. But before they could do anything else.

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice called out from behind them. They turned around and saw Alice with a confident look on her face.

"Oh it's you again so you actually want to go for round two then," Yuuka said.

"Yes I do, but this time I am going to use this!" Alice said as she then held an open book in front of her.

"Oh, you're going to bore us to death by reading a book to us…" Mima continued but then she felt a familiar energy radiating off from the book. She also realized that the title of the book was named "The Grimoire of Alice". "Wait a second is that a grimoire?"

"Yes! My mother gave me this grimoire," Alice said. "But enough of that! Let me show you the ultimate magic!"

_BGM: __【東方アレンジ】__Tutti Sound - The Ancient Magic_

The book in Alice's hands rapidly flipped its pages and glowed red as it began to shoot red bullets and bullets at the incident resolvers. Reimu, Marisa, Genji, Mima, and Yuuka evaded those projectiles but the book kept shooting more danmaku at them. The four combat-capable retaliated by firing red danmaku, magic missiles, lasers, and flower bullets.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Alice shouted as her book glowed red and began to shoot fireballs and lines of red bullets at them.

'_When did she get this strong!' _Marisa said as she dodged both the bullets and fireballs. '_Well, at least she ain't using her dolls against us.'_

"**Twili-**"

"No! Don't use that move, we can't harm her otherwise we're going to invoke the wrath of Shinki," Genji said.

"Maybe this might help!" Reimu said as she threw one of her yin-yang orbs at her target and fire some red danmaku. The orb managed to break the shield and hit Alice followed up by the red danmaku hitting the little girl.

"Owwww!" The blonde-haired girl said the book in her hands flipped its pages and again as it glowed blue and started to fire barrages of blue bullets at them.

Marisa and Yuuka fired stars and flower danmaku in attempts to defeat Alice but she evaded the bullets coming at her. The book then flashed green as it conjured a barrage of green danmaku and dense ones that homed in on the place where the incident resolvers were at. Genji dodged the projectiles while Reimu shot red danmaku while Marisa supported her by firing stars and lasers. Yuuka then teleported behind Alice to try to hit the little girl on the head with her parasol, but a green shield stopped the strike.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice!" Alice said confidently.

"Oh, so you did learn your lesson~," Yuuka said, she then quickly backed away as the grimoire glowed purple and fired purple beams.

"But let's see if you…" The flower youkai said as another Yuuka formed beside her.

"If you can handle the two of us~." Yuuka #2 said as the two flower masters both began to fire blue danmaku at the little girl.

Alice conjured a purple shield around her as it barely withstood the projectiles from the two Yuukas. To make matters worse Reimu, Marisa, and Mima fired lasers, red bullets, and stars at her.

Alice backed away to get some distance from them as her shield as cracks started to appear on it. The shield then shattered and Alice was forced to dodge the projectiles and although she dodges most of them some managed to score a hit on her.

Alice's grimoire then glowed a bright yellow and started to fire a mass amount of yellow bullets at them. The five incident resolvers managed to dodge the barrages while shooting back their own projectiles. However, an electrical shield shielded the little girl from the attacks.

Reimu then threw both yin-yang orbs at Alice and while the first was kept at bay by the electricity, the other one managed to break through and hit the blonde-haired girl in the face. This made her lose concentration and allowed the four combat-capable incident resolvers' projectiles to land hits on her.

"*groan* owwwww…." Alice said as she started to plummet into the ground and crashed there. Reimu, Marisa, Mima, Genji, and Yuuka saw that the daughter of Shinki was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-22 years later-**

_BGM: __【東方__Piano__／__Violin__】 __The Gensokyo the Gods Loved __「__TAMUSIC__」_

"And after that me, Reimu, Mima, Genji, and Yuuka Makai," Marisa said as she concluded the tale.

Right now is the festival after the resolution of the Void Incident. Currently, Reimu, Marisa, Mima, Alice, and Yuuka were telling the tale of the Makai Incident to the people attending the festival.

"Wait so you're telling me that you are Marisa's master despite being an evil spirit?" A green-haired shrine maiden said.

"I prefer to be called former evil spirit but yes I am the master of my pupil," Mima said. "That and I plan to be brought up to speed on the events that happened while I was sealed away."

"Wait so the book that Alice carries around is actually her grimoire?" Patchouli said.

"Yes, it was given to me on my tenth birthday. Although I tried to use my grimoire and even goes as to say it was the "ultimate magic"," Alice said with an embarrassed tone. "And I lost to four of you if I should have used my dolls."

"Even if you did we would have still kicked your ass, ze," Marisa pointed out.

"Speaking of which I just realized something," Rin said as she drank some sake from a cup which was held up by one of her tentacles. "How did Shinki know about the problem of the Makai Tourist Agency?"

"That's because I was informed about the situation from an old friend of mine," A voice said which caught the attention of those who were listening to the story earlier.

"Mother, I wasn't expecting you to come here," Alice said as she saw it was none other than Shinki along with Yumeko and Byakuren.

"Wait a second is this old friend, Byakuren-sama?" A woman with orange-yellow hair with black stripes said. This person wears a burgundy/orange/white dress, and white pants with a tiger pattern around the abdomen. A lotus-shaped ornament rests on her head and a giant cloth circle attached behind her. In her hand is a long spear though she mostly uses it for walking purposes and is only for decorative purposes.

"Yes, Shou I was the one who told Shinki about the problems that the Makaians are causing in Gensokyo," The Buddhist monk responded.

"Wait if you were sealed in Makai then how come we never saw you?" Reimu asked.

"It's true I was sealed in Makai though in a part you know as Hokkai," Byakuren said to the shrine maiden. "But I wasn't able to exit that specific area, though I am able to move around in that part."

"I even built a small Buddhist temple to make sure she is as comfortable as she can be during her stay in Makai," Shinki said.

"I'm still grateful to you for providing shelter for me," The Buddhist remarked.

"It's no problem my friend," Shinki said. "Anyways the reason I came here is to see the five incident resolvers that came into my world so long ago. Speaking of which, where is that turtle of yours, Reimu?"

"Oh, Genji?" The priestess said. "Well, he's currently in the pond at the back of the shrine, sleeping while the festival is going on."

After saying this the rest of the ones attending went back to enjoying the festivities of the festival. Except for Kyomu who was currently outside enjoying the night sky.

"So this is how it feels after being beaten up for doing an incident," The void goddess said as she didn't feel angry at all from being defeated by Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka. In fact, she felt at peace to herself as she looked on the moon in the sky. "Isn't that right...Yukari?"

"As perceptive as always~." The void sage turned around and saw the gap youkai herself with half her body standing in the gap. "Enjoying the festival are you?"

"Indeed I am," Kyomu resounded.

"It's good to see you finally interact with the people of Gensokyo once more," Yukari commented.

"Yes it is good for me, for a while the only people I ever talked to were the familiars and shadow creatures in my dimension though the only thing missing is the Dragon God," Kyomu said. "By the way do you have any sake with you."

"Yes I do," Yukari said as she pulled out a cup of sake from a gap and handed it over to Kyomu. She then pulled out another one for herself.

"To Gensokyo!" The gap youkai said as she raised the cup of sake.

"To Gensokyo!" The void sage said as she copied Yukari. The two sages then clinked their cups of sake and continued to enjoy each other's company as of now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Timeskip: 1 hour and 50 minutes later-**

Keine was silently flying toward the Human Village to return to her home. However, she had a troubled expression on her face.

'_It's been four days since Ryūjin asked me that question and it has been plaguing me," _The history teacher thought to herself. '_I believe the Dragon God will come back in the future but I am a bit uncertain for why he asked me that question.'_

Keine saw that she was approaching the Human Village. '_Maybe if I go to sleep then maybe that question won't bother me as much.'_

_BGM End._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Meanwhile in Heaven-**

In Heaven, there is a magnificent palace and inside the throne room is occupied by two people. On the throne was none other than Ryūjin himself and beside him a person reassembling himself. However what sets this man apart from him is that he was wearing grey borderline black kimono, slightly longer black hair, and red eyes.

"Ryūjin it has been a while since I actually fought something," The black-haired man said a bit anxiously. "When will the time come for us to finally reveal ourselves to the inhabitants of Gensokyo?"

"Patience, brother we will get our chance soon enough," The blue kimono wearing man said. "I am merely waiting for the right moment after Kyomu's little incident she caused."

"Well it better be because I am itching for a fight after being trapped in that seal for so long," The black-haired man said excitedly.

"Yes, soon I, Ryūjin Ryu, alongside his long lost brother Trihexa will return to the center stage of Gensokyo once more!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: That's right, it's good ol Trihexa from Highschool DxD. It took a while for me to finish this but I was busy doing another fanfic.**


	23. An Egyptian Magician's Visit to the SDM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by Zun.**

**Synopsis: Masud goes to the SDM to meet with the Unmoving Library, Patchouli.**

XXXXXXXXX

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Spell Cards"**

*Actions*

"YELLING"

**-Time-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Third POV**

_BGM: __HM Pre-Battle Theme: A Popular Location_

'_Well looks like I'm at my destination,' _Masud thought to himself as he landed and started to walk toward the entrance to gates of the SDM. Today he was visiting the magician/librarian of the mansion because he was interested in meeting her.

"Hmmm who goes there-oh hello Masud," Meiling said from her spot in front of the gates.

"Greetings Meiling, am I not late to visit your librarian?" Masud said.

"Indeed you are, I shall escort you to Lady Patchouli," The gatekeeper said as she opened the gate. Masud then walked forward as Meiling closed it behind and started to walk behind him.

"So how were you able to arrive here in Gensokyo?" The Egyptian magician said as the two passed the bush sculpture. "Judging by yourself and the rest of the other residents of the mansion you didn't originate here in Gensokyo."

"Well you see the SDM was transported into Gensokyo thanks to a teleportation spell created by Lady Patchouli to transport us here," Meiling said as she proceeded to open the doors allowing both her and Masud to enter. "Though we were told about Gensokyo from Yukari before coming here."

"I see…" Masud said as he and Meiling walked passed some fairy maids and hobgoblins along the way. "That reminds me, and my friends were contacted by Yukari as well."

"Is that so?" The gatekeeper said as she and the Egyptian magician arrived at the doors leading to the Voile Library. "What do you think of meeting Yukari for the first time?"

"She was very mysterious and I can clearly tell she always had another agenda," Masud responded as Meiling opened the doors.

"Well that's Yukari for you," The gatekeeper responded as the two entered the library.

'_Hmmm, this is impressive for a library your master has built here,' _Masud thought, as he looked at the many tomes and books organized into the bookshelves. He and the gatekeeper then walked through an aisle before arriving at the table with Patchouli reading a book while wearing reading glasses

"Lady Patchouli, Masud is here has come to visit you," Meiling said.

"You did a fine job bringing him here, Meiling," Patchouli said while she was still reading her book. "Go back to guarding the gate against potential intruders and that _rat_."

"Sure thing Lady Patchouli!" Meiling said as she left the two magicians to go back to doing her job.

"Alright then Masud, take a seat," Patchouli said as she closed her book and gestured to the seat on the other side of the table. The Egyptian magician nodded and sat down. "So why did you come here to visit me?"

"I simply just came to visit, because I'm interested in meeting a fellow magician, and hopefully to get to know each other," Masud said.

"Is that so?" Patchouli said inquisitively, as she saw the Egyptian magician nod. "Well if that's the case then tell me about yourself."

"Okay then. A long time I was the high priest of my pharaoh before the Greeks under Alexander came invaded my country." Masud said calmly.

"Wait you're that old?" Patchouli said. She was a bit surprised that the former high priest standing in front of her was really ancient. "How did you manage to live for so long?"

"With this," Masud as he detached two books and placed them on the table for Patchouli to see. When she looked at the books she was surprised at the cover, with one book having the title "Book of Life" and the other "Book of the Dead" which were written in hieroglyphics but she was able to decipher it. The purple-haired magician can also tell these two books weren't fake because she felt the life energy from one book and a feeling of death from the other.

"The Egyptian book of life and the book of death, I thought that when Remi told me back then that the books she saw in a museum in the Outside World were fake," Patchouli said.

"Those books were merely used for formal reasons to bury the dead and to ensure faith in the Gods," Masud responded. "These two books are the real ones, I and the other high priests before me were tasked by our pharaoh to protect them at all cost. I still protect these books even now and thanks to them I am able to live for this long."

"I see-*cough* *cough*" Patchouli started to have a coughing fit.

"Patchouli!" Masud said as he got up from his chair and started to approach her. He then held out his hand as it glowed green in front of the magician to see what's wrong with her.

'_I see the problem now,' _The former high priest thought, as he saw that Patchouli had a weak body most likely from not exercising and going outside and worse she had asthma as well. '_Don't worry my fellow magician I will help you get better.'_

Masud started to channel life from the Book of Life and his hand started to glow bright green. Patchouli stopped coughing and finally realized she stopped as she looked up and saw what he was doing. In fact, she felt healthy as she was during her prime before she contracted asthma after constant exposure to chemicals.

"What did you do?" The magician said, amazed how good she felt in so long. "I never even bothered to offer you anything of value to you so why did you do it?"

"I simply wanted to be a Good Samaritan, and help a fellow magician," Masud replied.

"I...am grateful for you doing that for me," Patchouli had tried several times in the past to try and find a cure for her ailments, and she was immensely thankful for curing her.

"And we are too," A voice said to them. Both magicians turned their heads in the direction of the speaker and saw it was none other than Remilia and her little sister, Flandre.

"Remi, Flan what are you two doing here?" Patchouli said.

"Well my sister insisted that I come with her to see how you were doing, but I never thought the owner of Alexandria would cure you of your health problems," Remilia said, flashed a fanged smile at her friend.

"So you two must be Remilia and Flandre Scarlet, right?" Masud said.

"Yes, we are!" Flandre said.

'_Well now what I heard Remilia has a head maid, I think her name was Sakuya Izayoi,' _Masud thought to himself. "Excuse me, Lady Remilia where's your head maid, Sakuya?"

"Oh her, well she's fulfilling her duties and will probably come here shortly," Remilia responded. "By the way can you tell me more about yourself?"

"So you two heard about me telling my back story to Patchouli?" Masud said.

"Yes I am curious to know more about you, and even more so after that first bit of your background," Remilia said.

"Me too!" Flandre said.

_BGM: Ancient Egyptian Music - Imhotep the High Priest_

"Alright then, so as you all know Alexander came and invaded my country, and my pharaoh at the time ordered me to protect the Egyptian books of Life and the Dead from falling into Greek hands. I fled my home country and lived in isolation, and started to learn several spells from the Books of Life and the Dead," Masud explained as Remilia, Flandre and Patchouli listened closely. "Fast forward 300 years later it is the year 48 B.C, and in that time Alexandria was currently suffering fires caused by Caesar. While this was happening I took great care in making sure the scrolls in the Alexandria library were stored safely in a bag."

"Wait I thought the Greeks were your enemy?" Remilia said.

"While it was true that they were, I came to realize that the Ancient Greeks were just as ancient and as sophisticated as the Egyptians back then. They even had their own Gods just like ours and if I were to try and attack the Greeks I would have invoked their wrath on me," Masud said. "I decided to preserve their legacy by taking almost all of the scrolls in the library and them in, so as to make things easier for me to carry them. 24 years later I built the Crypt of Alexandria, also known as Alexandria, to not only practice my magic safely from everyone but store the scrolls in the library as well."

"Is it alright if I can visit your library? I am curious in knowing what untold things the Greeks have written in those scrolls, " Patchouli said with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Yes you can, Patchouli," Masud said.

"Can I visit too?" Flandre said with puppy eyes.

"Sure you can," The Egyptian magician said.

"Does that apply to me too?" Remilia said. "Because I am interested in seeing the lost works that the Ancient Greeks must have written before Caesar had to burn everything."

"Yes you can also come to my library," Masud responded.

"Mistress I brought you some tea for you," Sakuya said as she appeared right beside Remilia, holding a teacup and plate.

"Ah thank you, Sakuya," The elder vampire said as she drank the cup. "You would mind staying here for a bit?"

"Yes I would milady, I have completed all of my duties for the day," the head maid said. "Can you inform me of what has happened while I was doing my duties?"

"Well you see Sakuya, this magician here Masud, was telling me his backstory to me, my sister, and Patchy," Remilia explained to her servant. "Oh right go ahead, and continue your story Masud."

"Gladly, in the past 1900 years, I have been collecting several Ancient Egyptian relics to preserve them. I also went to some of the pyramids that held the pharaohs and I talked to their spirits," Masud said.

"Wait what did you discuss with them?" Patchouli said, curious.

"I wanted to ask how the afterlife was like and what they have been up too," The Egyptian magician replied. "Anyways in the 1800s, I would encounter my three friends, Catori, Jack, and Medusa while I was out paying my respects to the pharaohs in the Pyramids of Giza."

"So what was it like meeting them?" Flandre said.

"Well it was surprising to see something supernatural when magic and the gods were starting to be forgotten by humans and their technology," Masud said. "I invited them to come to Alexandria because they didn't hold any ill will toward me. They of course accepted and the three of them spent three days at my home and were about to leave my house before I decided to come with them."

"Wait why did you join their group exactly?" Remilia said.

"Well to be honest with you it has been a long time since I talked to someone besides the pharaohs, and they were considered my true friends besides the ones I had back when Egypt wasn't invaded by Alexander. That and I wanted to know what exactly happened to Europe the last time the Roman Empire was around," Masud said with a smile. "Anyways me and my friends traveled throughout the world for the last 100 years by using the teleportation talisman inside my home to travel to different places. Though there was a bit of a malfunction that happened during one of our trips and we ended up in the middle of the Battle of Stalingrad."

"Wait you fought the Nazis and Soviets?" Remilia said.

"Yes I stayed behind in Alexandria to make sure the talisman was repaired while Catori and Jack fought both the Nazis and Soviets while Medusa guarded the front entrance to make sure no one sneaked in throughout the confusion," Masud said. "Thankfully once the talisman was fully repaired I had my friends retreat back into my home and we got out of there just as some bombers passed by."

"Oh, I just wanted to go and see that battle in person!" Remilia said with a disappointed look alongside Flandre who was interested as well.

"Yes that would be interesting, but how did you come to Gensokyo?" Patchouli said.

"Well while me and my friends were in Japan in the late 1900s, and we ended up meeting Yukari," Masud explained.

"That gap hag," Remilia said with a scowl on her face. "What did she say to you exactly?"

"Well she told us of the existence of Gensokyo and she invited us to come to the land. I became interested in going there because I believed I would meet fellow magicians like Patchouli here, my friends also became interested as well," Masud explained. "And after that I had Alexandria be teleported into Gensokyo. So any thoughts on my story?"

"I like the part where you mentioned about the part where you and your friends fought the Nazis and Soviets," Remilia said with a grin. "Besides it must have quite the fight."

"It was for my friends, Catori was bludgeoning the soldiers and vehicles with her razor-sharp claws while Jack was decapitating many people on his horse, Brom Bones, as well as causing many explosions with his pumpkin bombs," Masud responded. "Medusa stayed behind and several Nazis and Soviets got through but she quickly dispatched them by turning them into stone. Also, the defenses of my home made sure to take down any aircraft trying to bomb it as well."

"I find your history with the Crypt of Alexandria to be the most interesting," Patchouli said.

"Oh yeah speaking of which, I better make sure that black-white witch doesn't go and try to rob my library," Masud said as he got up.

"You mean Marisa?" Flandre said.

"Oh you're being robbed by that _rat_," Patchouli said with a venomous tone.

"Yes I have to make sure that girl doesn't go and rob all of the relics and scrolls kept in there. Also here…" Masud said as he produced three golden ankhs from somewhere. "You three can now enter Alexandria without being targeted by the defense and be considered official guests of my home. Is it alright if I can be escorted out?"

"That's alright," Remilia said. "Sakuya please escort our guest out of our mansion."

"As you wish milady," the head maid said as she and Masud walked in the direction of the exit.

"So what do you think about Masud, Patchy?" Remilia said.

"He is very interesting and I hope to collaborate with my experiments in the future," Patchouli responded. '_That and maybe he can be my friend for curing me of my weak body and asthma…'_

"I liked his story. It was really interesting," Flandre said with a smile.

"Me too, me too…" Remilia responded with a fanged smile.

**A/n: A little bit of a backstory to Masud, the Egyptian magician. And also curing Patchloui of her asthma and weak body. Very few fanfics managed to pull this off on our favorite Unmoving Library and I am one of them.**


End file.
